


别留恋岁月

by mika233



Series: 【原创】别留恋岁月 [1]
Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 有兴趣可以看看，若有避雷需要，请戳notes。
Series: 【原创】别留恋岁月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 序章

虔情街是一条花街，青楼娼馆鳞次栉比，达官显贵富家公子们总乐于在此挥金洒银，美人在怀，夜夜笙歌。  
  
街角有翔南酒馆，却并非风月场。  
  
掌柜的迟溪精研秘酿碧月酒，乃一年只出十坛的珍品，引得无数豪贵竞相争抢。其妻包氏更是秀外慧中、声色艺三绝，虽已为人妇为人母只助兴偶尔唱得一首小曲，也能惹得豪贵们挥金如土来捧场。来此的客人吟上一句“黄金白璧买歌笑，一醉累月轻王侯”自不过分。  
  
然而，翔南名盛虔情风头无两似是用尽了迟家灵气，旦夕间迟溪重病，散尽家财也未得灵药一副，英年早逝，年仅三十岁。包氏相思成病积劳成疾不久也就跟着去了，二十八岁便即香消玉殒。  
  
迟溪与包氏诞有一子一女。长男迟岗，七岁，次女迟晴，五岁。  
  
兄妹俩自出生起便在乡下同祖父迟燎生活，从未去过虔情街，最为繁华的所见也不过是每年镇上举行的庙会。两人如同平常农家的孩童，天真质朴，无邪纯直。唯独欠缺的，是原本浓深的父子亲情。那些于他们而言，当真一片荒芜。  
  
迟燎把子媳合葬于青山绿水间，清明时带一壶酒，牵着迟岗迟晴来走一遭，轻描淡写地谈些琐事便下山归去，感伤之言甚少。  
  
如此过了十年。迟晴已是亭亭玉立，眉眼间像足了包氏，再过两年当是不可方物的美人。迟岗却差得多，膀大腰圆、黑面厚唇还颇有些凶狠之色，因着自小在村里秀才身边陪读磨墨，耳濡目染，举手投足间竟极具儒风，相比那粗犷的外貌，实在有些怪异。  
  
某一日，迟燎把迟岗唤进内屋，说了些往事，拿出两张略微泛黄的纸和一锭银子。  
  
那日后的第二日，迟岗便已收拾好行装，怕心中难舍，他未与迟晴告别，黝黑的脸上滑下两行泪，宛如夜空中闪耀光芒的银河。迟岗拿手背草草擦干，独自上山寻到父母坟前祭拜，珍而重之按住胸口，——昨夜他已把翔南酒馆的房契地契缝进布衣内袋——不语一言，又拜了三拜，下山去往虔情街。  
  
去写祖父亲手教他的一个“孝”字。  
  
世人皆知，在虔情街经营，美酒美人得一即可长存，两样俱无，那是任你豪阔精装堆满名人字画山珍海肴都难以立足了。  
  
数年后重开的翔南酒馆，既无碧月酒，亦无美娇娘，自是门可罗雀与当初不可同日而语。  
  
偌大的翔南酒馆只有掌柜一人，何等萧条落寞。  
  
迟岗没有手艺酿美酒烹美食，也没有银两请伙计厨师歌舞伎——虔情街同盛男风，但以他这副形貌，即便他肯，也无人欢喜。此处美人如云，迟岗之容只能更显丑态。也曾有大掌柜愿出钱共同经营翔南酒馆，但祖父叮嘱翔南是迟家产业不得他人染指，他便只得婉拒。  
  
可怜迟岗小小年纪咬着牙竭力经营着风雨飘零的翔南酒馆，既无力供人寻欢也无能与人作乐，只偶有三两客人，温一壶酒，点几个小菜，其他便尽是冷冷清清。  
  
如此又过三年。翔南酒馆非但还在，甚至渐有繁盛之势。这并非迟岗经营有方，全仗着迟晴美貌。  
  
迟晴念着兄长来虔情街探过几回，起初慕美而来的客人便络绎不绝。  
  
虔情街上为博美人一笑千金散尽亦不吝之人大有，虽迟晴不常来，但总归会来，守着翔南酒馆，终有机会一睹倾城。  
  
面对如狼似虎的寻欢客，娇弱的迟晴羞怯地躲在迟岗身后只露出灵动美目，睫毛长密，轻轻一眨眼，让人不禁心生怜爱。  
  
迟燎在翔南后院喝茶，他本不愿让迟晴染这虔情街的污水，但仅凭迟岗一人要在虔情街经营酒馆实在太难，只得每三月带迟晴来探一次住六日，翔南店里果真立时好转不少。  
  
从乡下到虔情街一路并不太平，越近虔情越多狂蜂浪蝶，如今迟燎年逾六旬，年轻时受的伤又不讨好地频频复发起来，护着迟晴到翔南着实费了不少力气，每次他总要在后院歇好大一会儿才行。  
  
突然迟晴掀开帘子提着裙摆跑进后院，甚为失态，似是出了什么大事，一声一声唤着“爷爷！爷爷！”声音却仍是娇柔非常，怕是跑得急了，秀美的脸上泛起红晕。  
  
迟燎忙安抚孙女道：“不急，你带我出去看看。”待得迟晴脸上红晕渐渐退去，他才挽起孙女的手走进大堂。  
  
大堂内围满了人，站在人群中间的少年十七八岁模样，俊美异常，仿若整条虔情街都为之黯然失色，所有人均呆呆地看着他，就连迟燎这般早心如止水的人见了也不由一愣，转头看迟晴脸上早已又红透，他才知这是少女心动的桃红。  
  
“我们店里确实有过一名伙计，但想来同客官说的不是一人，而且他已离开两年有余，怕是不会再回来了。”迟岗的声音打破了逐渐漫上淫靡之色的沉默气氛。  
  
天知道那些人在心里转了多少念头要把这俊美少年生吞活剥。  
  
迟岗继续正色道：“若客官想喝两壶酒，在下这就去给您温了来，若客官没这兴致，便请回吧。”  
  
少年凤眼微动，扫了店里一圈，显是并无离去之意，只听他开口道：“我要做店里的伙计。”  
  
看他服色华丽气质高洁必然出身富贵，即便是要等那人回来，怎得要做伙计如此寒酸？莫不有什么企图？迟岗刚想反对，被迟燎抬手拦住：“公子要留下，那当真是再好不过了。”  
  
以迟燎阅人无数，眼前少年虽身世神秘，却必不是歹徒，何况有这少年在翔南，以他之容撑起酒馆绝非难事，他本已有意留下少年。虽觉如此不免下作，但想到孙女所受那些寻欢客的色气目光，心中钝痛，便再无犹疑，怎得都非留这少年不可。  
  
倘若少年因他一时私心而遭了难，他又如何能不懊丧？想到此节，迟燎上前握了握那少年的手，顿觉他五指虽冷掌心却热，想不到少年小小年纪内功已颇有修为，迟燎当即心下一宽，看来这虔情街上也没几人能欺负了他。  
  
迟燎再住得几日，时时观察，一日比一日更加放心，到第六日向迟岗交代了几句便带着迟晴回了乡下，自此甚少再来翔南。  
  
翔南酒馆内，那自称风羽川的神秘少年，此时已换了粗布麻衣，却更衬得无双美貌。日日有人试图亲近，他只充耳不闻，难得到大堂同迟岗耳语几句便径直走向内堂，头也不回。  
  
这哪里像寻常伙计？分明是王孙公子的傲然风貌。  
  
客人们也都不气不恼，反倒更显沉醉，极尽讨好之能事，风羽川自是不屑一顾。  
  
迟岗无言，他知自己貌丑，也从不妒人貌美，男子汉本不拘泥颜色。只是那风羽川实在太过俊美，又是这般容易挑起人征服欲占有欲的性子，若有人耐不住要强夺那便大大不妙了。  
  
在虔情街，这不是罕事。  
  
甫入夜，丝竹声起，虔情街开始演一天中最奢华的戏。  
  
翔南酒馆当然也更加热闹起来。  
  
掌柜的迟岗却一人坐在店外石阶上剥毛豆，剥好了放进盘里，拿了一壶酒走去内院，把风羽川叫出来，两人坐在树下几颗毛豆一口酒，酒壶空了也不再添，迟岗向后一倒，背靠树干，摇着蒲扇赏起月来，好不惬意。  
  
风羽川始终没有说话，他本就话少，到店至今三月有余，同他说过话的不过五人。  
  
迟岗心想若是那人还在，必会嘻嘻哈哈笑他“长得像李逵偏还装什么书生”，怎会这般死气无聊？  
  
想起那人，迟岗不禁叹了口气。  
  
初见时，迟岗只觉这人着白衣执扇便是书生意气挥斥方遒，着铠甲挥剑便是豪气干云指点江山，若说风羽川是让明珠黯然失色的美，那人便是让鱼目熠熠生辉的俊了。自然，那人的出现也曾让翔南酒馆好好红火过一阵子，他嬉笑怒骂皆成文章，似与旁人都能称兄道弟，那时虔情街上难得的天清水蓝，美好得不像话。  
  
现下细想，或许他就是风羽川要找的人也说不定。但，是又能如何？  
  
不到一月他便不知所踪，至今无半点音讯，为他来的人也不再来，翔南酒馆再次冷冷清清，先前那一切仿佛只是回光返照，迟岗也只当幻梦一场。  
  
怎知这风羽川突然找了来，直搅得这些天迟岗心神不宁。  
  
“你到底为什么留在这儿？”迟岗再也忍耐不了，若是为他，你就回吧。  
  
风羽川摇晃手中酒杯，遥对明月，薄唇微启：“我要酿出碧月酒。”  
  
迟岗一惊，天空炸开绚烂烟火，也把他的心轰然炸开。  
  
自迟溪过世后，碧月酒已成绝酿，迟燎少有再提，迟岗初到翔南也曾试酿，失败次数多了也便放弃了。其实莫说酿酒之方，迟溪生前所酿碧月酒也已少之又少，多数皆为皇室所藏，若非达官显贵，即便想嗅一口酒香那也是难得很。迟岗见也未曾见过，又如何去酿？  
  
今日这不知哪儿来的风羽川竟要酿碧月？  
  
“为何？”迟岗追问。  
  
风羽川闭上眼，并未回答，他饮了酒面色微红，却仍是那副寡淡模样。  
  
迟岗知道以风羽川的脾性自己再怎么也问不出什么，只得摇摇头随他去了。这些天他已知风羽川并非池中之物，若是他来酿碧月，或许真能再出碧月。到时无论他是否会留给翔南所用，自己都是要把他视为恩人好好感谢的。  
  
当然这是后话了。  
  
翌日一切如常。  
  
迟岗在柜台后噼里啪啦拨着算盘，伙计们忙里忙外地跑堂打杂，风羽川在后院酿酒，手札上密密麻麻写着试过的材料配方心得。  
  
信差送来迟燎的家书，迟岗看了心下大慰，立时给父母灵位上了两柱香。  
  
原来刚回乡时迟晴害了相思病，日夜难寐，成天坐在山头远望虔情街方向，不想早有无赖见色起心，等四下无人便上前调戏，正巧有一游侠经过英雄救美，游侠对伊人一见倾心，至此停住脚步，搭了座茅屋誓要长伴佳人左右。  
  
迟晴本年少，不懂什么铭心刻骨，见他待自己实在好，又是风流倜傥器宇不凡，便也逐渐淡了当初相思，同他在乡间织布耕田，过着神仙眷侣一般的日子。  
  
过得几月，草长莺飞，春暖花开，甚好，甚好。  



	2. 第一章（一）

塞外军帐中，哨兵急报敌人突袭，主帅下令迎敌，侧头看身旁的人懒懒打了个哈欠，那是他的先锋。  
  
只见他转瞬间已提剑出帐，骑上战马，一扫惫懒气冲霄汉，待得主帅一声令下，当先率领精骑冲入敌阵，染了一身鲜血，带回一声捷报。  
  
是夜，军士们围着篝火烤肉饮酒载歌载舞，他们帅精将猛兵勇是以出征以来未尝一败，方又赢了一仗，自是欢喜无比，不久便都醉倒。索性敌方受挫过重无力再攻，否则这常胜之师怕有全军覆没之虞。  
  
主帅大怒，把当值的将领狠斥重罚，道是骄兵必败，至此严肃军纪，精悍更甚从前，很快把那不可一世的津浦之国攻破，自此向天朝称臣，年年进贡。  
  
军队班师回朝，主帅木天一进爵封侯，全军论功各有封赏。  
  
钦赐先锋欧阳彰免罪金牌，只祸国殃民罪不可赦，禁宫之内随意进出无人可阻。皇帝知他不爱为官，特准他兴起时再自行去户部挑选官职，无官职时亦领二品衔，享终身俸禄。  
  
京郊，欧阳彰仰面躺在草地上，身旁一只鱼竿，鱼鳔在水面安静浮着。  
  
塞外烈阳飞沙，生在绿草碧水间的欧阳彰嘴上没有多说，心里却着实大大不喜。回京头件事就是到河边痛痛快快洗了个澡，再取出心爱的鱼竿，抛出鱼鳔，安然地晒晒太阳，闻着青草香，困了便闭上眼睛睡一会儿，太阳落山他也不回家去，兴致来时赏月观星，偶尔吟两首烂熟的诗。  
  
这是他在南崎小镇过惯了的日子。  
  
南崎青山绿水，民风淳朴，宛若世外桃源，那是欧阳彰心心念念着的家乡。  
  
只因师父田茂年轻时犯的一桩劫官银大案被刑部翻了出来，田茂虽隐居南崎多年，仍是被官府找到抓了去，幸而并未累及家人。田茂被判秋后处斩，乡民们凑了银子，让欧阳彰带着田茂之子田彦上京，只盼让田彦送父最后一程，把遗体带回南崎好生安葬。  
  
未曾想竟叫他们遇着了试剑大会。  
  
田茂早已将一身精妙绝伦的武艺统统传了欧阳彰，加之欧阳彰天赋异禀，大有青出于蓝之势，拳脚兵器一路比试下来，欧阳彰力压群雄拔得头筹，得皇帝亲口允了恕田茂无罪。  
  
正高兴时，他却被木天一指了做西征的先锋。欧阳彰虽不愿却也只得随军出征，恩师方才脱难，却不得片刻相聚，与南崎也是一别两年。  
  
欧阳彰睡了一会儿，醒来时却发现木天一正坐在身边。  
  
“伤好些了么？”木天一开口便问。  
  
他的这个先锋，平时操练俱甚少参加，可谓极尽偷懒之能事，上得战场却骁勇善战以一当百，赞他，他却嬉皮笑脸说“多亏木帅军纪严明，末将偷个懒总是被罚十几二十倍地补回来，想不勇猛都是大大的难事。”谁曾想他竟会把伤隐瞒不报，凯旋时骤然摔下马，足足昏睡了三天才醒，醒后却还是那副嬉皮笑脸“哎呀我又偷懒了，木帅可要手下留情从轻发落啊。”木天一真是哭笑不得，想自己这三天彻夜担忧难眠实在愚蠢之极。  
  
“人参灵芝吃了那么多，还能不好？”欧阳彰笑道，“侯爷下朝了？”  
  
“谁有你悠闲。”木天一席地而坐，一挥手，跟班放下酒壶酒杯就退远开去，“皇上赏了一壶碧月，拿来与你尝尝。”  
  
“我早就戒了碧月啦！”欧阳彰把酒杯推回去，望着天悠悠发呆，露出少有的黯然神色，不消一会儿便即退去，换上素来的嬉皮笑脸，“今天我运气好钓了几条鱼，侯爷若不嫌弃，我们烤来吃了如何？”  
  
“好！妙极！”  
  
木天一也不是什么拘泥之人，当即挽了袍袖，找些枯枝架起火堆。欧阳彰抽出随身匕首杀了两条鱼，用细枝串起放在火上慢烤。  
  
那碧月酒十里飘香，竟有几人循着味儿找了来，他们也不介意，只要出得下酒菜便能分得一杯酒，酒香肉美，自在逍遥。  
  
欧阳彰醒时已是正午，因着宿醉，脑袋兀自胀痛，他皱着眉揉揉太阳穴，掀被下床。田彦打了水给他洗漱。  
  
“少爷真是很久没有这样高兴了呢，昨个儿回来时还在唱歌，自从……”说到一半田彦似是触了忌讳般立时闭嘴，诚惶诚恐地看着欧阳彰。他知少爷不会罚他，他只怕少爷不高兴。  
  
田彦自小崇拜欧阳彰，时时跟着他，试剑大会后欧阳彰出征，他本想随了一起去，但父亲在狱中吃了不少苦去了半条命，没有他陪护怕回不了南崎，况且，欧阳彰千叮万嘱要田彦把在南崎养伤的那人照顾好了，于是他送他上马，看他扬尘，自己却只得和父亲一起回了南崎。  
  
那人名叫井奕祺，是从天上掉进南崎的，田茂和欧阳彰合力救了七日才拉回他一条命，素来惫懒的欧阳彰不眠不休地照料着，谁料他的伤方有好转自己就要远赴京城，原以为不久便能再见，谁曾想一别便是永远。  
  
田彦从南崎赶至军中，告知的却是井奕祺死在了南崎山的瘴林之中。欧阳彰听了登时头晕目眩，陡然间竟觉生无可恋。号令响起，他跨上马便冲锋厮杀，伤了也不顾不管，直到身体支撑不住堕马，当时真想这么死了便好，却终究活了下来。  
  
田彦每每想起当时欧阳彰苍白的脸空洞的眼神，真恨极了自己，为什么要告诉他？为了见他为了跟着他吗？大可说井奕祺不辞而别天下之大寻不着他也在情理之中，为什么偏要如实说出他的死讯？不，若是扯了如此的谎，欧阳彰当了真，那结局只能是他拼了一生去寻找一个已死之人，即便天下再大，也必处处烙下足迹。当乡民们找到井奕祺的尸体，自己竟然还有些开心，欧阳彰这下子非死心不可了。  
  
世上再没有比自己更坏的人了。  
  
是呢，欧阳彰死心了。  
  
他的心已随着井奕祺一同死去。  
  
田彦怪责自己，觉得自己再没有资格同他称兄道弟，从此不再叫他“大哥”改口叫他“少爷”。如今想来，若能以自己的命换井奕祺的命，他总是万万分愿意的。  
  
触及往事田彦不由想得多了，等回过神，见欧阳彰已经走到院子里。  
  
欧阳彰轻笑，心想这碧月酒该叫醉生梦死才对，昨晚被木天一强灌了一杯，就睡了数月来首个好觉，无梦，自然也无他。但醒来，身上兀自残留着碧月酒香，心中也依旧有他。  
  
想当初井奕祺跌落南崎时也是满身酒香，引得十里外的乡民都寻香而来。这是欧阳彰第一次听说碧月酒，过得数十日酒香仍未尽散，欧阳彰当时真天天念着要喝一口，只可惜那难得的一坛却被井奕祺打碎了尽数倒在了身上，喝不得了。  
  
欧阳彰第一次立军功，皇帝从京城命人来赏了他一坛碧月，他当晚就和几个胆大的士兵一起点了篝火同饮美酒，碧月后劲奇大，他们昏睡了七天才醒，手脚无力哪还能上战场？若不是木天一爱才，早就斩了欧阳彰，怎会打了几十军棍就算？  
  
“想不到这一次竟只喝了一杯就醉得这样厉害……”欧阳彰望着天边流云，悠悠然说道，“呵，这碧月酒我当真是再也不喝的了。”


	3. 第一章（二）

“少爷，今儿个皇上又派人传您进宫，我看您还睡着，就让传旨的公公先回了。”田彦给欧阳彰泡了壶醒酒茶，说道，“皇上传了您好几次，连上回犒赏三军的宴会您都没参加，再这样拖着，就怕会惹得皇上不高兴了。”  
  
“皇上也就是闷了，没什么的。”欧阳彰喝了口茶，登觉神清气爽，赞了田彦一句，复又说道，“不过，这次就算皇上不传召，我也是要找他去的。”  
  
当今智真皇帝高瑾四岁登基，由叔父靖南王高盛辅政，高瑾十四岁亲政，至今南征北战无数，版图之广阔前无古人，周边小国提起这“好战暴君”皆是心惊胆寒。然而智真年间非但本国日益富庶，降国百姓亦能安居乐业更甚从前，又不得不说高瑾是一个勤政爱民的好皇帝。  
  
对津浦国出兵已有三次，却都大败而回，此次终于被木天一率军攻破，高瑾自是大喜，三番五次重赏，木天一素有威望，现下更是“国之栋梁”、“天下不可一日无木帅”之言不绝，也不知其中有没有盼着他哪日被皇上按上个功高震主的嫌隙。  
  
但朝中另有传言，皇上跟前的第一红人不是木天一而是木天一军中那嬉皮笑脸不务正业的先锋欧阳彰，赐予免罪金牌是何等的恩高厚重？如此一来更是流言四起蜚语不断，他们看不见他在战场上的拼杀，也忘了他在试剑大会上的潇洒，记得只是皇上对他大大偏爱。  
  
“好你个欧阳彰，朕三番五次宣你进宫，你就五次三番地推拖，真是好大的胆子。”高瑾合上手中奏折，想起他那些“牙疼得起不来床了”“脚踢到门板走不了路了”的理由，总是忍俊不禁，哭笑不得。  
  
“我有这金牌，可以随便来，自然也可以随便不来了。”欧阳彰全无臣下的规矩，却装出一副战战兢兢，“皇上大恩，微臣岂敢不领受？”  
  
“呵，你这样子，可知外头说得不好听呢。”  
  
“莫不是些‘以色侍君’‘宠臣’之类，皇上要是怕，逐了我出京城便是。”  
  
“朕怕？怕那些嘴多的偏少了两个脑袋不够砍么？”虽是玩笑话，但堂堂天子之言，自有一番不怒自威，换得别人早叩头求饶了。  
  
“这有什么可怕？那些话都是用脚丫子想事情的人才说得出，脑袋只有一颗，脚丫子可有两只，砍了左边还有右边可砍。”说罢，欧阳彰抓抓头发，显得很是为难，“但如此一来，传言可只会更加难听了。自古帝王哪一个没些风流韵事，皇上权当消遣罢了。”  
  
高瑾笑道：“你倒是来陪朕消遣呐，谁准你来消遣朕了？”  
  
“皇上当真要落了这口实？也罢，皇上是一代明君，好色些总也瑕不掩瑜。”欧阳彰嘻嘻笑着，作势要解腰带。  
  
“哎呦。”高瑾苦笑，“你当真口无遮拦得很呐，这免罪金牌朕迟早要收了回来，省得受你这气。”  
  
“瑕不掩瑜，瑕不掩瑜。”欧阳彰整好方才故意弄乱的衣衫，不住口说道，“瑕不掩瑜呐。”  
  
“呵，朕还纳闷你怎么不请自来，原来还是为了皇弟，不用再‘瑕不掩瑜’地说啦，皇弟昨夜才回宫，正睡的香呢。”  
  
先皇天光帝高烜多病，近天命之年才同皇后生得一子，即为高瑾，两年后竟又得一子，名为高瑜，高烜大喜，当年大赦天下，举国同庆，然而到不得两年，高烜已病重不治，先皇驾崩幼帝即位，其中怎少的了艰难辛酸？再提起，话就长了。  
  
当日高瑾与高瑜携伴微服，便在街头遇着了欧阳彰，谈及武学就拆了几招，高手之间，几招出手已有心心相惜之感，知晓欧阳彰的来意，高瑾便指点他去了试剑大会，更以高瑜之名为他做了担保，否则以欧阳彰的身份又怎参加的了这只有名门才有资格的试剑大会？是以欧阳彰同高瑾、高瑜虽相处时日不多，却着实情深义厚。  
  
“皇弟出宫大半年，昨日才回，你好快的消息啊，今天就找了来。”  
  
“说起探听寻访的本事，我家里的阿彦认第二，还真不知谁能认第一了。”欧阳彰笑道，“小王爷突然跑到我们军中，可没过几天又突然不见了，当时兵荒马乱，木帅急得就跟个柿饼子似的。”  
  
“不过是被母后训了两句就不辞而别，皇弟年纪越大反倒越任性了。”高瑾皱眉，近来这想一出是一出的皇弟着实让他头疼，但想象着素来表情严峻的木天一脸皱成一团的样子，他还是不由得扬了扬嘴角，能亲眼见一见倒也有趣得紧。  
  
“现在小王爷终于平安回来，听说太后的病也因着大大好转了……”  
  
“怎得？”高瑾笑容一敛，当即断了欧阳彰的话头，正色道，“你是来求情的？你那块金牌可管不了旁人。”  
  
“我有几个脑袋敢来管皇家的事？皇上要罚尽管罚便是。”  
  
“先让他睡个饱，朕关上他几个月让他把祖上留下来的规矩好好抄个千遍万遍，看他以后还敢不敢任性胡来了。”高瑾语气严厉，但对皇弟终归疼爱，高瑜离宫时，他也是担忧胜过愤怒，如今见皇弟平安回宫，欢喜之情自不必说。  
  
欧阳彰心中对他们兄弟之间的感情明白得很，如今听高瑾说要重罚，最后也不过是小惩大诫罢了，笑道：“果然呐，皇上仁慈。”  
  
“这不用你来说。”  
  
说也奇怪，同样的敷衍奉承之言，别人说来，高瑾只觉厌恶，但从欧阳彰嘴里说出来偏就能心情愉悦，每次都是高兴得很。  
  
高瑾起身走近，说道：“走吧，朕带你瞧瞧皇弟去。”  
  
“那微臣可要多谢皇上恩典了。”说罢，欧阳彰行了一躬，跟着走出书房。  
  
两人说笑着很快走到了高瑜寝宫，寝宫外的宫娥太监纷纷行礼，高瑾扫了他们一眼，转头对欧阳彰说道：“母后在里头，待会儿你可别油嘴滑舌没大没小的，朕和皇弟能容得，母后可容不得，她老人家生气起来，朕也保不了你。”  
  
“我知道啦。”欧阳彰嬉笑着应声，眼角眉梢立时装上了严肃恭敬，“皇上请。”  
  
高瑾无奈地摇摇头，跨步走进高瑜寝宫，向太后行礼，轻声说道：“儿臣向母后请安。”  
  
欧阳彰同时跪下行礼，轻声道：“微臣向太后请安。”  
  
皇太后摆摆手，道：“瑜儿还睡着，莫要吵醒了他。你们先出去，等瑜儿醒了，哀家命人再叫了你们来。”


	4. 第一章（三）

面对皇太后的冷淡，高瑾也并不在意，请过安就依言退出。  
  
走到御花园落雁亭中，高瑾见欧阳彰还未等自己示意允准就坐了下去，微怒道：“太后一瞧不见，你就放肆起来了呐。”  
  
“我给皇上试试这凳子坐着舒不舒服，嗯……好像有点硬，我瞧皇上还是别坐了，要是膈着龙臀可如何是好？”  
  
“当心朕龙庭一怒砍了你脑袋！”  
  
“砍就砍吧，正好去陪陪他。”欧阳彰支颐于桌，说道。  
  
“什么？”高瑾追问，欧阳彰神情中一闪而过的落寞决绝生无可恋，他都尽数瞧在了眼里，“你说的是谁？”  
  
“这是臣的私事，皇上未免管的多了吧？”欧阳彰板起脸，眼中的肃杀仿若在说高瑾再多问一句，他就会挥拳相向。  
  
高瑾已习惯了欧阳彰随意的惫懒的甚至圆滑世故的样子，见他突然如此，一时哑然，恍惚间，自己心中也想起了过去许许多多事，身在帝王家，有无数人敬之畏之，但他珍之重之的人，到最后却总是咫尺天涯。念到此处，他不禁望向高瑜寝宫，自己从小跟在皇叔身边学文习武，与太后少有相聚，久而久之，眼见太后疏远自己独宠高瑜，他表面不在意，但一个小小孩儿，没有母亲的疼爱，又怎会不难过呢？  
  
方才他是真心在意了欧阳彰的喜忧，如今他想的却是，若有人能这么问我一问，该是多好。但这，我是盼也盼不来的。  
  
霎时间，原本的融融泄泄竟成一片萧索。  
  
“启禀皇上，太后有请。”  
  
听见宫女的传话，高瑾立身而起，横了欧阳彰一眼，道：“你的那些私事，朕不会再问。但将来你若有私事求到了朕，倒瞧瞧看朕是帮也不帮。”  
  
“皇上这是赌气吗？可孩子气得紧呐。”欧阳彰附到高瑾耳边小声说道，他是天生的三分潇洒七分风流，偏他自己又从来不懂得收敛，连对待圣上也这般轻浮。  
  
欧阳彰嘴中呼出的热气拂过高瑾耳垂时，饶是高瑾素来沉稳，那从身体深处传出的酥软舒适竟也让他有些站立不定，同时一股羞愤之情也涌上心头，当即一甩袍袖，喝道：“放肆。”  
  
“臣知错了，皇上莫恼。”欧阳彰笑着退后两步，亦步亦趋地跟着。  
  
走进高瑜寝宫，两人向太后请了安。  
  
“皇上同瑜儿许久不见，哀家也不好碍着你们兄弟亲近。”皇太后危坐于堂，说道，“只是注意着，别太累着他。”  
  
“儿臣知道。”  
  
皇太后点了点头，锐利的目光射向欧阳彰，厉声道：“你是谁？外臣怎得到后宫来了？”  
  
“是儿臣带他来的，母后莫要责怪。”高瑾忙把责任揽了过去。  
  
“哀家问，他是谁。”皇太后语气愈发严苛。  
  
“微臣欧阳彰，参加太后千岁。”欧阳彰立时下跪行礼，说话间仍是不卑不亢，“微臣要辞官回乡，瑜王爷对微臣有知遇之恩，微臣特来告别。”  
  
其时皇太后瞧欧阳彰的形貌已猜出了他身份，她虽身在后宫，但朝中之事也略知一二，见欧阳彰竟公然进了后宫，对那些传闻自然又多信了一分，正要呵责，未曾想他竟辞官，不由得一惊。  
  
惊的又何止是皇太后，高瑾高瑜都是始料未及，只道他是来叙旧，哪能想到他是来辞行的。  
  
“你要回南崎？我同你一起！”高瑜率先跃起奔到欧阳彰身边，抓住他的肩，显得甚是激动。  
  
欧阳彰和高瑾对望一眼，要知高瑜素来冷淡，少言寡语，如此情景，莫说欧阳彰，高瑾也少有见到，两人均是大概诧异。  
  
而这一来皇太后是当真气急，大声喝道：“瑜儿！你说这种话，当母后死了吗？”话音已是颤抖。  
  
高瑾稍定了定神，便已静下心，亲自分开了高瑜和欧阳彰，把高瑜带回皇太后身边，说道：“母后莫要担忧，坏了身子可不妙。儿臣瞧着皇弟是刚回宫情绪不稳，咱们再好生劝劝，皇弟顺孝，怎会离了母后而去呢？”  
  
皇太后拉住高瑜，眼中又是慈爱，又是愤恨，还有着凄怨，只道瑜儿也被这欧阳彰迷住了心窍，当日偷跑去他军中，今日又要随了他回南崎，看来留着此人终是祸患，现下皇太后满心想着拼了被爱儿怨恨一阵子，也要先除了欧阳彰。  
  
其时高瑾已知皇太后心思，但想来即便是皇太后，要取欧阳彰性命也不是那般容易的，是以倒不甚担心。却是那突兀的辞官回乡之言，让他如鲠在喉，心中登时怒火四起，终于还是强压了下去，高瑾望着下跪之人，冷道：“欧阳大人，你要辞官，可问过了朕没有？”  
  
“微臣正要禀奏。”欧阳彰取出事先拟写好的奏折，“望皇上恩准。”  
  
高瑜见了，当时就想携了欧阳彰出宫回南崎去，但瞧见母亲，终于还是什么都没说。  
  
高瑾瞧也没瞧欧阳彰，转身对皇太后道：“母后，儿臣先行告退，您与皇弟好好说说话，过会儿儿臣再来给您请安。”  
  
“去吧。”皇太后正想着要早早打发了欧阳彰，他在这儿多耽一会儿便多扰瑜儿一分心思，实在讨厌。  
  
高瑾睥睨了欧阳彰一眼，道：“跟朕回御书房去。”  
  
“臣遵旨。”  
  
高瑾刚出高瑜寝宫，便对在旁伺候的太监道：“去把木天一给朕叫来。”说罢，跨步走回御书房去。  
  
仍是平时的步长步速，不见丝毫慌乱，心中却兀自焦躁，甚至在想，自己是宁愿杀了他也不要他离开的。如此心乱如麻，实是生平头一遭。  
  
高瑾坐上龙椅，打开欧阳彰的奏折，只见上面曲曲折折画了幅地图，还写了张古怪配方，高瑾一时不解，问道：“这是什么？”  
  
“是南崎的地图，和依照南崎形势改良过的响箭配方。”欧阳彰道，“皇上可能不知，南崎四面环山，道路曲折，不是寻常轻易便进得去的，是以我给皇上画了这地图，若是哪天皇上想见我了，来南崎找我便是，循着地图也找不着，就放响箭，我见了便来接您。”  
  
自古只有臣参拜君，哪有君见臣？也只欧阳彰这般大胆妄为，但他的一席话，却莫名说得高瑾心中暖了暖，方才焦躁的心神也逐渐平复，道：“你一早就想回南崎，到现在才向朕上奏请辞，是等皇弟吧？”  
  
“是。我需得见着他平安。”  
  
高瑾心中一凛，道：“你待他倒是好得很呐。”  
  
“皇上说笑了。”欧阳彰道，“小王爷自我军中走失，若是他出了什么差错，您觉得我这下半生可还会安乐？”  
  
“那朕呢？你可想过朕需要你。”  
  
“皇上又说笑了，朝中能人无数，我欧阳彰只一介武夫，缺了也没大碍。”  
  
这时外面太监来报木天一求见，高瑾传了他进来，当即就问：“欧阳大人说他只一介武夫不堪大用，木侯爷觉得如何？”  
  
“欧阳大人在我军中时虽有藐视军纪之嫌，但却是勇猛无双的悍将，杀敌建功无数，甘心拜服人数之众、军威之望实属罕见，若无欧阳彰，我军攻下津浦，少说还需两年之功。”木天一也不知前因后果，他素来耿直，此时也是实话实说，继续朗声说道，“若欧阳大人也只是不堪大用，岂非把我军全都看得小了？”其中自有一股豪情万丈。  
  
“你听见了？”高瑾面露微笑，显是对木天一的回答十分满意，当下心中已有了计较，“朕知道你又要再辩，好，权当你是一介武夫，但我军中却少不了你这样的武夫。这样吧，你是试剑大会出的武夫，过阵子又有试剑大会，你再从里面去给朕找了一个人来顶了你的空，朕就准了你回南崎去。”  
  
木天一听了立时明了，他也知以欧阳彰的性子在朝中总是呆不长的，也知他思念家乡，现下国泰民安，周边小国皆已称臣，近年内不会再有战事，那让欧阳彰回了南崎去，也是未尝不可。  
  
他正想开口向皇上陈述，却被欧阳彰抢了先。  
  
“皇上，那人是不是能顶了我的空，是谁说了算？是木帅，还是皇上？”欧阳彰已知高瑾心中不准自己请辞，也知木天一要为自己求情，但却不愿木天一为了自己同皇上之间有不愉快，是以干脆装个糊涂，领了皇上的规矩，总要千方百计让他放自己离去便是。  
  
“是你自己。”高瑾道，“你找了他来，在朕面前比武，只要他胜了你，就算数。”  
  
并非欧阳彰自负，但普天下能单凭武功胜过他的着实屈指可数，何况还要从试剑大会中挑选？（当年试剑大会，无人能挡下欧阳彰三十招。）高瑾本身武艺也高，在他面前作假是不行的，皇上这题可出得难了。  
  
“皇上这是考我运气来了。”欧阳彰苦笑道，“木帅可瞧了今年试剑大会有胜过我的没有？”  
  
木天一微微蹙眉，道：“有。”


	5. 第一章（四）

木天一此话一出，高瑾和欧阳彰同时一惊，片刻后，一个微怒，一个欢喜。  
  
“皇上英明神武人心所向，这天下越来越多的能人异士争着要为皇上效力呢。”欧阳彰笑道，眉眼弯成了当时的月亮。  
  
“是谁？”高瑾沉下声问道。  
  
“这人倒是同皇上颇有渊源，但只怕皇上听了会不高兴。”木天一道。  
  
“但说无妨。”  
  
“炎烈。”  
  
“呵，果然是他。”高瑾冷笑道，“这回欧阳大人可估错了，炎烈是向朕挑衅来了。”  
  
欧阳彰并不知晓其中原委，但瞧这情势，想来也不便多问，只道：“若是如此，臣帮皇上打发了他。”  
  
“你行吗？木大人可说他是胜过你的。”  
  
“既然如此，皇上不如早些允了我回南崎吧？”  
  
“哼，你如此早的泄了底，意图可明显得很呐，可朕偏想见你们比一场。”高瑾又对木天一道，“木大人该知道如何让欧阳大人取胜吧？”  
  
“这个……臣……”木天一踌躇半晌，竟终未开口。  
  
高瑾眉头一皱，心情颇为不悦。  
  
“皇上素来仁爱，为何对炎烈偏要赶尽杀绝？”木天一道，“那件事也并非全是他……”  
  
“朕说过，只要他乖乖待在雪玉山上，朕绝不动他，如今是他自己下山，还到试剑大会来了，分明是不把朕放在眼里！当朕说的话都是开玩笑的吗？”高瑾怒喝，转眼瞧了瞧欧阳彰放空的模样，道，“呵，是朕糊涂了，欧阳大人可是一心要输的。”  
  
“皇上若是想臣胜，臣胜了也就是了，只是想来这作弊得来的胜利，就算皇上允臣回了南崎，南崎也会嫌弃臣的。”欧阳彰就地而坐，耍起赖来，“我被南崎抛弃了，皇上要怎么赔我？”  
  
木天一素知这欧阳彰随意惯了，也知皇上总是由着他的，便没多阻止。  
  
高瑾满心的愤怒登时化成了哭笑不得浮到脸上，道：“罢啦罢啦，这回就当是朕做了小人，木大人也不用为难了，就替朕转告炎烈一句，朕很想见识见识他到底有多少能耐。至于其他，木大人安排吧。”说罢，摆了摆手，“你们先下去吧。”  
  
“臣等告退。”木天一行礼退出。  
  
欧阳彰瞧高瑾陡然间增了几层疲累，心中略有不安，想说些什么，却也不知如何开口，只得跟着木天一走了出去，玩笑道：“这炎烈到底是何方神圣？他是怎样得罪皇上了？皇上连我也容得。”  
  
木天一略一沉吟，道：“他曾经重伤过皇上，就连瑜王爷也差点被他废了一只眼睛。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“炎烈曾是江湖身价最高的杀手。你出南崎时，炎烈已经被皇上禁闭在雪玉山上三年有余，你不知道也不奇怪。”木天一道，“这件事对皇上来说是奇耻大辱，他自然不会告诉你。”  
  
“呵，弄伤皇上倒也罢了，竟敢欺侮瑜王爷，他可当真该死了。皇上可把瑜王爷瞧得比自己还重要。”  
  
“正因如此，皇上才没有杀他而只禁锢了他，说来倒也算不得禁锢，炎烈可不又自己下山来了么。”  
  
“其中又有何缘由？”  
  
“炎烈他虽伤过皇上兄弟，却也舍身救过瑜王爷性命，是以皇上虽极恨恼，但瞧在瑜王爷面上，只好对他从轻发落，命炎烈终身不得下雪玉山，一旦下山，就是他自己不要自己这条命，那皇上自然也不会手下容情了。”木天一揶揄道，“至于这其中又有何曲折，我也不甚知晓，你这般胆大，便自己去问吧。”  
  
“皇上本就恼我擅自辞官回乡一事，我再多嘴问这让皇上丢极了脸的事，皇上一怒要灭了我的口，是木帅你来赔我脑袋么？”  
  
“你不是早置生死于度外了么？”  
  
“是瑜王爷提醒了我，我还有许多事没有做，可不能就这么轻易死了。”欧阳彰道，“即便要死，我也要死在南崎。”  
  
“欧阳彰，你的能耐多少我还是清楚的，单论武艺，我并不认为你会逊于炎烈。但炎烈最厉害的不是拳脚刀剑，而是暗器。凭这一手功夫，他做到了江湖身价最高。你可能连他动一下手指头都没瞧见，就已经被透骨钉刺穿了心脏。是以皇上教我帮你取胜，大抵还是为了保你性命。至今，除了皇上和瑜王爷，炎烈手下可一个活口都没留下过。可一旦你胜了，死的便是炎烈。”  
  
“木帅同炎烈似乎颇有渊源？”  
  
“嗯，我们是同门师兄弟，当年靖南王爷亲自上雪玉山请了我们师父来教皇上兄弟武艺，我也是那时开始跟随靖南王爷南征北战。”  
  
自太祖皇帝开国，高家王朝日益国富民强，但不知怎的，皇室嫡亲血脉却自来稀疏。先帝高烜也只有高盛一个兄弟，而高盛比高烜足年轻了二十五岁。  
  
高烜病弱又始终无子，朝中都道高盛继位已是定局了，谁曾想高烜晚年竟连得两子，但皇子年幼而高烜也自觉命不久矣，这皇位争夺血亲相残的事自古还少么？是以仍有意传位于高盛，最后竟是高盛劝服了高烜让皇长子继位。那便是当今圣上高瑾了。  
  
高盛手握天下兵权，只要他不反高瑾的朝廷，便没人反得了。是以高瑾的皇位倒也做得很稳当。  
  
高瑾天资聪颖又勤奋好学，文治武功均不逊于父辈，甚至略胜一筹，其弟高瑜也是练武的奇才。他们尚年幼时，高盛已想这皇城内的武师是无人能再教的他们了，于是便亲自上雪玉山请了武学名家来教。  
  
这雪玉山一脉的掌门人便是木天一的师父，也是炎烈的师父。  
  
“木帅是皇上的师兄？这倒巧了。”欧阳彰嘻嘻笑道。  
  
“巧什么？靖南王爷选中我带我下山做他的先锋，正如当日我选中你做先锋，瞧得是能耐可不是身份脸缘。”  
  
“末将多谢木帅知遇之恩啦。”  
  
“你又何必总这样说，若不是我挑了你去战场，你现在是在南崎，而不是在这。”木天一沉声道，“有时想想，或许真是我对你不起。”  
  
“木帅才是，说这些又何必？过去的终归是过去了，我可从未怨恨过谁。”  
  
他们走出宫门，田彦已备好回府的马车在候着，欧阳彰坐上去，掀开车帘对木天一道：“我现在回府去好好睡一觉，若是我偷偷跑了，木帅可不能领兵去攻打南崎哦。”  
  
“你不会偷跑的。”木天一道，“试剑大会三月后才开始，最快也要一月后才会有分晓，或许还有高手胜了炎烈也未必。”  
  
“他们的胜负于我也没什么两样，能让我和阿彦兄弟俩保住小命回南崎便成。”  
  
田彦马鞭一挥，马蹄儿响，车轮卷起尘，马车便载着他们渐渐离了远了。  
  
木天一瞧了会儿，也自上了马。  
  
在被皇上急召入宫之前，他正同炎烈在家中喝茶。也不知他此刻还在不在。


	6. 第一章（五）

茶杯里的水从绿色逐渐转为无色，下人来问是不是要换杯新的，炎烈总是摆摆手，时候久了，也不再有人来问。  
  
炎烈无父无母，记事起便在雪玉山习武，天赋之高实乃世所罕见，十六岁艺成下山，初入江湖，一战成名。有人揣了银子来请他杀人，偏巧那被指名的家伙曾说过雪玉山坏话，炎烈最在乎师门，心下着恼，便出手了结了他。却因着这事，一传十，十传百，从此江湖竟把他划入了“杀手”之列。  
  
其实炎烈并不常杀人，即便要杀，杀的也都是他看不过的人。而且很多时候也没有报偿。然而他的身价却在传闻中愈发高涨。  
  
炎烈一向独来独往，平素也不露锋芒，是以名声虽大，识得他的人却也不多，久而久之，出了不少假借他的名义作恶之人。他心高气傲，本是懒得解释，但自己恶名昭著倒也罢了，诋毁雪玉山名誉，他便饶不得。连夜教训了几个最嚣张的，一齐抓住扔到了当时正开着英雄大会的陆家庄，持剑而立，威风赫赫，扬言到，若有人能用他的独门暗器杀人作恶，那无论多少罪责恶名他都统统背了，不管后果，寻仇也尽管算到他头上，但如若有人再敢用拙劣卑鄙的手段冒充雪玉山门人，他便亲手教那人求生不得求死不能。手也不见动，几枚透骨钉已扎入立柱之内，他谢了庄主，拂袖而去。  
  
他初涉江湖，对规矩人情总是懂得不多，他并不知道自己那样做，着实大大伤了庄主人颜面，同众多豪客也无形中结了梁子，但凡他犯了事，只可能被群起而攻之。  
  
然而炎烈仍旧是我行我素，不避讳谁，也不亲近谁，仗着一身武艺，也没人能奈何得了他。  
  
是日，他收到师父的来信邀请进京入宫一趟，才知自己多了两个出身皇室的师弟。雪玉山规矩，修习最顶层功夫前须得门下武艺最高者认可。皇家也不例外。  
  
领路的少年一身布衣，仍是剑眉星目俊秀不凡，举手投足之间掩不住的潇洒，高傲与谦恭在他身上结合得恰到好处，他带了炎烈去校场，朗笑道：“皇上差我转告阁下，须得全力以赴才可。”  
  
炎烈初时还当皇室心高兀自托大，比试后才知那两兄弟着实本领高强，比之当年自己竟有过之而无不及，这才不敢小觑，认真较量起来。最后自然点到即止，高瑾高瑜均得了满分。  
  
高瑾设宴款待了炎烈，炎烈对这位年轻皇帝也不失好感，说文习武耽了好些时间才离去。  
  
于炎烈而言，此次进京，最大的惊喜便是与高瑾相识，那几夜，他总是辗转反侧，梦里尽是那位清浚出尘的少年，温文和善的兄长，胸怀天下的帝王，轻轻一笑，宛若雪玉山上最圣洁的日光普照。  
  
他甚至不想离去。竟愿舍了一身骄傲做他一个小小侍卫，能伴他左右总是好的。然而他更深知，自己可以念着他挂着他，却无法伴着他。有些人血里带风，注定是要漂泊的。  
  
“皇上说，炎少侠练的功夫若是不甚，容易伤了心脉，差我给你这坛碧月，补补身子也好，凝神静心也好。江湖凶险，望少侠多加小心。皇上还说，他很期待能与少侠再切磋。”仍旧是当日领路的少年带着炎烈出了皇宫，送了一坛碧月。  
  
“他日皇上若有差遣，炎烈万死不辞。”炎烈作了一揖，抱了碧月转身上马，“井兄弟，有缘再会。”  
  
本是如此清浅的相遇离别，虽将隔万水千山，却是莫逆于心，岂料不久之后便发生了那件让炎烈被幽禁于雪玉山的事。  
  
此事说来也简单。  
  
炎烈下山后便不断寻访自己的身世，原来他的国竟是被高家王朝所覆灭，父母兄弟尽皆死于战祸。避祸皇族听过炎烈的名声，一见着他，便要他去行刺当今皇帝为故国报仇。但如今的皇帝是高瑾，只要想到他，炎烈拿剑的手总颤抖到无力。报仇？如何去报？更何况，当年的皇帝是高烜，领兵的是高盛，高瑾尚未出世，这与他何干？  
  
陡然间压上心头的国仇家恨，念着挂着的竟满是高瑾的平安，随即而来的负罪感又搅得他心神不宁，这边催着他去行刺，那边却是他无论如何也不愿伤害的人，最后，他到山上埋了碧月酒，数日后到京城，趁夜独自进了宫，他只是想再见高瑾一面，从此便隐迹江湖，他也知如此太过懦弱无能，但他怎样也想不到两全之法，唯有置身事外。  
  
或许真有冥冥天意，那夜偏巧有人行刺，偏巧用的是炎烈的透骨钉，当炎烈被大内侍卫团团围住，亮起的灯火照得黑夜如白昼，他一句也没辩解，默默地闭上了眼睛。  
  
这样也好，冥顽的亡国之徒行刺未果，凌迟处死。似乎就是老天在为他指这条路。  
  
“给朕一个理由。”高瑾面色苍白，甚为虚弱，强撑着亲自询问。  
  
“国仇家恨，不共戴天。”炎烈没有抬头，他怕见到高瑾后的自己会把持不住，他已听出高瑾声音中的异样，心如刀绞。  
  
如今证据确凿，炎烈也供认不讳，高瑾一直视炎烈为知己，若真有国仇家恨，他可以不怪他来报仇，但他不能不恨他连高瑜一起伤害。他向来最疼爱的就是这个皇弟，如今高瑜身受重伤，一只眼睛不知保不保得住，即便高瑾素来冷静睿智也难保持镇静，气恨着恼加之忧虑心伤，一时间心绪混杂，真气在体内乱窜，太医又传来话说高瑜所中暗器淬有剧毒，再过一盏茶时间若无解药毒便入了五脏神仙难救，听到此处，高瑾竟哇的吐了一口血出来。  
  
四下伺候的宫娥太监侍卫都慌了，高瑾奔下龙椅，半跪在炎烈身前不住摇晃着他，无法遏制地哭道：“你去救他！你快去救他！求求你！你要报仇就杀了我吧！我求你救救瑜儿！”哪里还有半点方寸，只是无力、无助，和深深的绝望。  
  
这一夜之间，他已不再是皇帝，只是一个挚爱胞弟的大哥。他要高瑜活着，要他毫发无伤，要他平安喜乐，哪怕用皇位用江山用自己的命去换，也要保全他。  
  
炎烈抬手按着高瑾的背轻轻揽进自己怀里，抚了抚他早已散乱不齐的头发，道：“不怕，没事的，我在这里，瑜儿会好的。”拥抱着高瑾颤抖的身体，此时炎烈的心里很平静，只是平静。  
  
侍卫们一时竟也愣住了，等炎烈扶着高瑾起身，才惊出一身冷汗，若是方才刺客伤了皇上，他们可不是掉颗脑袋就能无事的。当即冲上前护住了高瑾不让炎烈靠近。  
  
炎烈淡然一笑，道：“劳烦这位侍卫大哥带我去给瑜王爷解毒。”  
  
“我带你去！”高瑾头脑中茫然一片，想的只有高瑜，连炎烈是谁都有些分辨不清，听他说能解毒，当即挽了他的手一路跑到了高瑜寝宫，喜道，“快！快！瑜儿有救了！”  
  
“你们先出去，我不能受人打扰。”  
  
这里的人也不知道炎烈就是刺客，只当是皇上请到了高人，听他这么说，想着救人要紧，也就一齐退了出去。  
  
炎烈坐到高瑜床边，抓起他的手在他的手心划了一道口子，又在自己的手心也划了一道。他从不用毒，自是无药可解，推宫过血，是唯一的方法。  
  
短短半个时辰之间，炎烈在不可知力的推动下，竟和高瑾从生离走到了死别。他不怕死，从来不怕。更何况是为他而死。只是他们之间，原本不用如此悲伤。  
  
神智已经开始恍惚。恍惚中，此时的他们仍旧是彼时的少年，谈诗论剑，对酒当歌，他从来不是背叛者，他也不是掠夺者。他甚至想携了他纵马驰骋，遨游江湖。不管江山，再无恩怨。但这一切都只是恍惚中的空想罢了，事已至此，再没有转圜的余地了。  
  
他可以解释，但是他不能。他宁愿被他怨恨，也不要他愧疚懊丧。  
  
那张美丽的脸，哭泣时也着实好看，但他终归是更爱他的笑容多些。  
  
从前，他的心里装了太多东西，师门、故国、亲友，如今，那些在乎随着生命的流失一样样消散，最终，或者他已早有意识，他只在乎他。  
  
既见君子，云胡不喜。  
  
炎烈醒来时身在雪玉山，阳光斜照在身上，暖意融融。他不知道为什么自己还活着。但他确实活着。  
  
“嘿，你可算醒了。”见着的仍是当日的领路少年，他包着头巾农民打扮，说话却相当孩子气，“你知不知道，多亏我每天搬你出来晒太阳，不然你早就发霉了。还不快答谢我。”  
  
炎烈一愣，思绪还颇为混乱，只含糊地附和一句：“多谢。”  
  
“皇上说念在你舍身相救瑜王爷，便饶你不死，但你终身不得再下雪玉山，一旦下山，便是自寻死路，皇上就不再手下容情了。”少年蹲下身拨弄着山上的花草，说得轻描淡写，“你的师兄弟们，皇上让他们回家去了，所以现在由我来照顾你，再过些日子，你能自己照顾自己了，我就回京去了。”他好几天没和人讲话可无聊坏了，也不管炎烈是否乐意，自顾自地续道，“你这些天总是在叫皇上的名字，开始我还数着呢，后来实在太多遍我就懒得数了……”  
  
“我真的……”  
  
“还当我是唬你的？拿皇上开玩笑，我胆也忒大了。”他顿了顿，又道，“我知道你不是刺客，但你既然认了，或许有你的缘由，所以我也没同皇上说。若现在你后悔了，我立刻带你回京帮你解释。我说的话，皇上总是信的。皇上心里也是十分重视你珍惜你的，这行刺当今圣上是多大的罪名，皇上也只算了你一人的罪并无牵累旁人，他没有杀你，说是囚禁，可这里是你自小生长的雪玉山，而且一个守卫都没有，最多算个闭门思过吧。你瞧呢？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“你怎么婆婆妈妈的？走不走，一句话。”  
  
“国仇家恨，我不能忘。”  
  
“你这种人，只有到死才会知道什么最要紧。罢了，算我多管闲事。”  
  
是啊，他这种人，只有到死才会知道什么最要紧。如今他还活着，那些要背负的东西，又统统聚拢了来，抛也抛不开。  
  
过几日，见炎烈手脚行动无碍，那少年便离开雪玉山回京去了。  
  
炎烈从小便是偏孤僻的性子，是以他一人在雪玉山上也不算寂寞，只是会很想念高瑾。有时候也会抑制不住想要下山去见他，想见他，很想很想。却不知要以如何的身份名义去见他。  
  
其实他并没有乖乖待在雪玉山上，他伤一好便下了山去找当日真正的刺客，他绝不允许如此伤害高瑾的人存活于世。  
  
隐姓埋名走过很多地方，终于被他寻到。  
  
“你不是说只要有人能用你的独门暗器，任何罪责你都担着吗？”那人已被折磨得生不如死，咬着牙心有不甘，却恐惧到声音颤抖。  
  
“透骨钉不是我的独门暗器。”炎烈冷笑道，“尽管如此，那罪名我也替你担下来了，但这不意味着我会放过你。”那一刻的他只让人觉得寒冰彻骨，还是早早断了求生之念的好。  
  
“他只是让我在皇宫中引起骚动再嫁祸给你，我不知道那个人就是……就是皇上！另外一个孩子对我动手，我也是逼不得已才……我看时机正好就发了一枚透骨钉出去，我不知道他竟然完全不闪避！……你就给我一个痛快吧……我真的不知道主使者是谁……”  
  
“你有没有脑子？进皇宫闹事也敢做，还是为了来历不明的人！”  
  
“因为……他给的银子实在……”  
  
炎烈真要被气死了，这个人武功也不弱，怎么财迷心窍到如此地步？贪财也罢了，他还是个白痴！  
  
“暗器上的毒是你下的？”  
  
“不是！我……我不知道那是有毒的……求求你，我受不了了，给我个痛快吧……”  
  
炎烈横他一眼，一掌拍下结果了他。虽说这样忒便宜了那人，但炎烈实在不想再费心思在那样一个人身上。  
  
如此想来，幕后主使的目标不是皇室，而是在皇室庇护下的雪玉山一脉。  
  
雪玉山本就是名门大派，近年更是深受朝廷赏识重用，若想撼动雪玉山也只能借用皇室之力。而那人，是想覆灭雪玉山。  
  
炎烈立刻飞鸽传书给师父调查此事，他也知那人不会善罢甘休，嫁祸之计只是个开始，一定会有后招。若是那人再丧心病狂地要拿皇家开刀，可如何是好？  
  
想起高瑾当时苍白无助的模样，他的心里便阵阵绞痛，再也不多想，策马入京。  
  
高瑾不知道，他身边的侍卫中，有一个正是改头换脸后的炎烈。


	7. 第一章（六）

“什么？你一直都在宫中？”木天一这一惊着实不小，宫中侍卫决不能有半点可疑，三代都要出身清白，还要有朝中大臣保荐，“是谁在帮你？”  
  
“师兄可还记得瑜王爷身边有个姓井的侍卫？”炎烈道，“是他为我打点一切。”  
  
“那是何人？呵，胆子真大得包天了。”  
  
“听师兄的口气可是怕我会对皇上不利？”  
  
“你的为人我还是清楚的，但这事终归太冒险，若是真有要对皇上不利的……”  
  
“那他也不会放他走进皇上身边半步。”  
  
“罢了，这事改日再说。你为何要参加试剑大会？你可知皇上为了此事龙颜大怒。”  
  
“数月前，有人给我送来了这个叫我参加试剑大会。”炎烈拿出一枚玉佩，碧绿无暇，“这是瑜王爷的。”  
  
“你上当了，瑜王爷几日前已平安回宫了。”木天一道，“他们知道皇上最在乎瑜王爷的安危，竟拿这个来要挟你！然而他们能知道你藏于宫中，也不可不说神通广大了。呵，你一向冷静，但只要涉及到皇上，就变得相当冒失冲动了呢。”  
  
“那又如何呢？明知是陷阱我也要往下跳，同他有关的任何事，我都冒不得风险，我真的是怕，怕他再受到伤害……”  
  
“为什么不对皇上说明？皇上当初也不信是你，若不是你自己偏要认罪……”木天一叹道，“这次皇上生气，也只是气你私自跑下山来，等他气过了，也便好了，皇上待你始终还是有情有义的。”  
  
那件事直到最后，炎烈也没有为自己澄清。若真有人要借皇家之手覆灭雪玉山，那他就要那些人知道，雪玉山在皇上心中的地位，并不是他们使用那些卑劣的手段就能轻易撼动的。他更希望能借此打消他们的后续行动，尽管自己也知道这只是虚无缥缈的祈望。  
  
“师兄不用再劝，试剑大会我是一定要去的。”  
  
“那你今日是为何而来？”  
  
“参加试剑大会我便回到炎烈的身份，进不得宫了，但我实在担心皇上的安危，今日前来，是想请师兄让那位欧阳彰大人进宫伴在皇上身边。我隐隐觉得试剑大会期间会有事发生，而只有那位欧阳大人在皇上身边，我才能放心。”  
  
“好。我答应你。”  
  
“多谢师兄。那么，我先告辞。”  
  
“你自己也要当心。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
炎烈把早已变为清水的茶一口喝干，复又行了一礼，昂首而去。  
  
木天一心中也不好受，他的这位师弟心思太直，小时候练武便常常会钻入牛角尖，对于在乎的东西更是毫不犹疑豁出了性命去保全，没想到这些幼时的性子到如今一丁点儿都没改变。  
  
事后木天一亲自到了欧阳彰家中，要他立刻进宫。  
  
牵扯到皇上，木天一亲自叮咛重托，欧阳彰不用猜也知事关重大，但他却无谓知晓究是何事、如何重大，只管依着做了便是。  
  
自古宫闱之事，多知一分便多一分危险。尽管他万分确定，高瑾不会杀他。无论他做了什么，都不会。  
  
因此欧阳彰虽然还是那不情不愿的样子，但并未推脱就进了宫去，见到高瑾开口第一句便是：“皇上，臣饿了。”  
  
高瑾怎能想到欧阳彰会在如此短的时间里去而复返，他正在用晚膳，被欧阳彰一逗，差点儿喷了出来，索性他自小受的教养维持了他的形象，定了定神，说道：“坐，一起来用膳吧。”  
  
说完，宫娥便已加好了副碗筷，太监给他搬好了凳子，欧阳彰坐下，坦然地吃起来，跟自己家中没有两样。  
  
“你怎么又来了？”用过晚膳，高瑾问道。  
  
“不久后我就要回南崎了，我回了南崎，皇上会挂念我吧？”欧阳彰嬉皮笑脸地说着，也不等高瑾回答，又道，“我来多和皇上亲近亲近，免得到时皇上挂念我的时候没有事情可想，若全是什么‘欧阳彰你大胆！’‘欧阳彰你放肆！’可不妙……”这些都是他的随口胡诌。  
  
“欧阳彰！”高瑾每每都被他气得不能自持，“你给朕闭嘴！”  
  
之后欧阳彰便真的乖乖闭了嘴，对着高瑾狡黠地一笑，瞧着这位少年皇帝俊美的脸上泛起微红，也不禁会想，他们这俩兄弟长得当真好看，端的是美人如玉剑如虹。  
  
每次都会被欧阳彰轻而易举地撩拨，即便知道那是他的天性，他只是随性为之别无他意，即便知道，还是会被他撩拨。  
  
“陪朕去御花园走走。”  
  
高瑾起身走出，晚风习习，微凉拂面，吹散了脸颊的微红，却吹不灭心中的火。  
  
心里有团火，在周身乱窜，燃烧，如此心有不甘的烦躁。  
  
欧阳彰仍是不说话，静静跟在高瑾后头走着。  
  
两人一前一后走了许久才停住脚步，抬头望见天上朗月高悬星光熠熠，高瑾道：“朕依稀记得，幼时父皇曾指着这轮明月说，传闻月亮上住了位绝世的美人儿，他始终当是无稽之谈，直到见着了母后才信原来真有从月亮上下来的美人。”  
  
欧阳彰在脑海中回忆了一番太后的容貌，确实风姿绰约雍容高华，虽已过中年，美貌艳丽却丝毫未减得半分，然而要把她比作月中美人，却总觉不甚恰当。  
  
“父皇说，那是一个纯洁的让人忍不住想要去玷污的人。”  
  
听了高瑾此言，欧阳彰心中大逆不道地想，太后定是被先皇玷污了，才从月中美人变成了地上脂粉。想着想着不禁觉得好笑，这皇家的后宫原本比平常百姓人家更混乱更不堪。  
  
“若月亮上真住了美人，朕倒也想据为己有。”高瑾道。  
  
欧阳彰也抬头望着天上明月，悠悠道：“常说普天之下莫非王土，率土之滨莫非王臣，这地上的可以都是皇上的，但天上，我瞧着却未必。”  
  
“哼，这地上的都是朕的？你呢？你也是朕的吗？”  
  
“我可算不得美人。”欧阳彰一把挽起高瑾的手拉他到池边，月光下池面映出两人的倒影，“皇上你瞧，你自己就是名副其实的月下美人啊。”  
  
虽说高瑜也是难得的美貌之人，但比之高瑾，他美得太过尖锐，甚至美得让人望而却步。而高瑾却是那种温润的高洁的美，正如当空的朗月，是仰望的憧憬，更想让人摘了下来藏在怀里。  
  
“是么？”  
  
“我何时说过假话？”  
  
“那个你倒是常常说的。”高瑾凝望池面倒影，看见欧阳彰正侧头敲着自己，心里的那团火不由得又热烈了几分，“马屁你可没少拍，但赞朕貌美可是头一遭……”  
  
“还不是皇上突然说什么美人的，我瞧这天下敢在皇上面前自诩美貌的，怕是没几个。”欧阳彰往池边的岩石上一坐，仍旧瞧着高瑾，笑道，“呵呵，皇上以后若想要找个比自己美貌的皇后可难得很呐。”  
  
高瑾嘴角微扬，狡黠一笑，反手把欧阳彰推入池中，见他的狼狈相，笑容更盛，羞花闭月。  
  
欧阳彰拂去脸上的水珠，也不恼怒，竟仰面漂浮在池水中游起来，朗声道：“皇上也一起来吧，水中可清凉着呢！虽说比起南崎差得远了……皇上一定要来南崎，我带你去南崎河里捉鱼！”  
  
高瑾心知，欧阳彰终究是要回南崎的，那里才是他心心念念的地方，活着，他的人要回去，死了，他的魂魄也会回去。  
  
他不会为自己留下。  
  
也罢，同他在一块儿，多得一刻欢愉便是一刻。  
  
高瑾脱了外套鞋袜，噗通跳入池中，随手摘了片荷叶拍到欧阳彰脸上用力一按让他吃了好几口水才松手，欧阳彰脑袋上顶着荷叶从水中钻出，抓住高瑾的肩膀也要按入水中，却被他运劲挣脱。  
  
“皇上好身手！”  
  
“许久不与欧阳大人切磋，不如在这水中过得两招？”  
  
“正合我意！”  
  
两人说话间就动起手来，在皇宫的御花园池塘中，四周开满荷花，他们出招既快又准，竟是一朵也没折损。  
  
这一次斗得甚是酣快。  
  
末了，两人一齐仰面躺在草地上，就着月光，也不管身上衣服潮湿，就那么沉沉睡去。


	8. 第二章（一）

时下虽已是盛夏，但夜晚毕竟清冷，何况他们身上的衣物湿透，风一吹便染上了寒意，身体本能地抖了个激灵。

欧阳彰醒了，才想起自己身旁的是一国之君，若是不甚惹上风寒可不妙，当即起身，低头看高瑾正蜷缩着身子兀自睡着，眉头紧皱，嘴角却似漾着笑，他不由伸手抚了抚他湿润的额发，一时竟看得呆了，竟把高瑾看成了那个让他魂牵梦绕醒时醉时都思着念着的井奕祺，他也总是这样，虽心中挂着许多事，面上却仍是朗朗。

若是井奕祺还在生，那么他们是否就能如此般嬉闹比试，是否就能携伴在南崎乐享清新平淡，到四处纵情山水，走江湖快意恩仇？

然后一切终是一场虚空，天地之大，再也寻不着一个井奕祺。

“你做什么？”高瑾睁眼，却见欧阳彰正怔怔地敲着自己出神，他的手捋开他的额发，顺着眉骨划过脸颊，惊得高瑾登时弹起身，向后退了尺许，一颗心砰砰直跳，这一来更是不得了，他这一生，除却上次高瑜重伤垂危，何曾如此心乱如麻、狼狈不堪？

那次是因兄弟亲情，而这次却又为何？

欧阳彰闻声才逐渐从痴想中醒转过来，顿一顿，歉然说道：“冒犯皇上，是臣的不是，还请皇上责罚。”

“说得轻巧。”高瑾轻叹，他是真拿欧阳彰没辙，“如何罚？打你一顿板子，还是干脆宰了你？”

“皇上还是先换了这身湿衣再说吧，若是病了，我可担待不起。”发梢上的水珠滴滴落在手背，欧阳彰抓抓脑袋，突然捂嘴咳嗽，揽着胳膊微微颤抖。

“不舒服么？”高瑾骤然想起木天一说过，那时欧阳彰受伤也不管不顾依旧是任性胡来，方能提剑便策马厮杀，旧伤又添新患，如此反反复复拖沓着始终未曾好的周全。此时看他苍白的面色，高瑾不禁担心起来。

欧阳彰苦着脸道：“求皇上赐我洗个热水澡，之后要杀要剐悉听尊便。”

“随朕回宫。”

宫娥太监们看见皇上湿漉漉的模样，统统急慌了神，待高瑾下令，才手忙脚乱地准备热水新衣，伺候高瑾和欧阳彰沐浴更衣。

浸在热水里的欧阳彰闭目凝神，懊恼地想自己走得匆忙竟忘了准备两套换洗衣服，明儿还得托人叫田彦捎了来。

“欧阳大人，这是您家里的田彦送来的衣物，奴婢给您搁这儿了。”服侍的宫娥恭谨地说道，“皇上吩咐，您今晚上就在这间房歇息。还有，皇上说他累了，请欧阳大人勿要相扰。”

“嗯，我知道了。你先下去吧，我不用伺候的。”

“皇上原已吩咐奴婢只需传话无需伺候，奴婢不打扰欧阳大人歇息，先告退了。”说罢宫娥便低头向后退出。

欧阳彰暗笑高瑾的“心思缜密”，抬臂伸了个懒腰，引出啪啪水声，却接连不断，原来是不知何时下起雨来，雨水敲打着屋檐窗栏，噼里啪啦响着。

这雨一下便是整夜，欧阳彰辗转反侧无法入眠，脑中尽是当日井奕祺掉落南崎河激起的那一声水声，直至清晨才浅眠了一阵，起床时显得颇有些精神不振。

宫娥打水进来给他洗漱，说道：“皇上差奴婢转告欧阳大人，呆在这儿别乱走，尤其别去找瑜王爷，若是被太后瞧见了，她老人家可是会不高兴的。”

“好啦，真是啰嗦。”

宫娥一听之下立时胆战心惊，慌道：“欧阳大人，您怎可说皇上的训示为啰嗦？这可是大罪……”

“他有免罪金牌，怕什么？”清冽的声音中夹杂寒意。

欧阳彰侧头瞧见高瑜黑着脸走近，笑道：“瑜王爷起得早啊。”

“奴婢给王爷请安。”宫娥急忙跪下行礼。

“你下去吧。”高瑜摆摆手，宫娥急急退出，他环视屋内，才接着说道，“皇兄竟把这间房给你住？”那语气听不出是惊讶、愤怒、还是悲痛、哀伤。

“有何不妥么？”此时滂沱大雨仍未停歇，天地之间一片昏暗估不出时辰，风吹过未关的门，燃烧殆尽的蜡烛明明灭灭，欧阳彰这才细细查看屋内摆设，同昨日的一扫而过相比并未发现任何不同之处，好奇心起，问道，“这里原来住的是什么人？”

“与你无关。”高瑜冷道，浑似不把欧阳彰放在眼里。

欧阳彰并不气恼，比起昨日不能自持地抓着自己要同回南崎的高瑜，眼前的这个才是他所熟悉的小王爷。

高瑜瞥一眼放在床头的衣衫，不悦地说道：“宫中的物事你瞧不上么？还偏要从家里带了来。”

“瑜王爷说的哪里话，宫中的东西样样精美，我怎会瞧不上？我只是用惯了家里的，不想改罢了。”

高瑜冷哼一声，说道：“瞧你这模样，是不习惯宫里的床吧。”

“以天为被地为床，我都是惯了的，哪会认床？”欧阳彰含笑说道，“只是想起些往事，睡得不好。”

“你想便想了，若是因此让皇兄有丁点儿不高兴，我可放你不过。”高瑜命人换了新蜡烛，又道，“皇兄担心你旧伤复发，特召了御医来为你诊治。”

欧阳彰心中老大不乐意，嘀咕着皇上真是关心过甚，却只得乖乖坐下伸手让御医把脉。

“回王爷，欧阳大人身体无恙，只是时常心绪烦忧以致睡眠不佳，微臣叫御药房开些滋补的药来调养一番……”

“行了，你下去吧。”高瑜打断御医的说话，凝望欧阳彰半晌，终究忍住了些什么未说出口，只道，“母后瞧得紧，我不能多耽，你记着，皇兄国事繁忙，莫再给他多添麻烦。”说罢也不顾外头风大雨大，拂袖而去。跟班的小太监心急火燎地打着伞紧随其后生怕淋病了主子。

高瑾下朝时大雨初晴，空气中混合着泥土的芬芳，清爽舒适，信步踱回御书房，见欧阳彰正盘腿坐在树下打盹儿宛似孩儿，真是哭笑不得。

欧阳彰只是稍微闭目养神，并未睡着，感到有人在身侧便睁开眼来，懒洋洋地对高瑾笑道：“皇上处理国事，辛苦了。”

人人都知高瑾对欧阳彰是如何的“宠爱”，是以尽管他如此“大不敬”，也无人敢多说一句不是。

“还不起来？”高瑾瞧着仍坐在地下的欧阳彰说道，“难道要朕拉你不成？”

“好啊。”欧阳彰丝毫不管什么君臣之礼、尊卑之别，伸出手挽住高瑾借力站起，“谢皇上。”

高瑾未料到他竟会如此，手被触碰的瞬间心跳又是一滞，身体不由自主颤抖，不得不拼命维持表面的平和，沉下脸道：“这宫中四处是规矩，偏只是你这随意惯了的人才视若无睹。”

“我也只是仗着皇上庇护罢了。”欧阳彰正色道，“劳烦皇上为我想得周到。”

“哼，你不是嫌朕啰嗦么？”

“确有其事。”欧阳彰并不辩解，直言道，“皇上何必待我这般好？”

“你只管叩头谢恩，问这许多做什么？”高瑾心中骤冷，语气严厉起来。暗笑自己堂堂一国之君，如此这般是为何，不过是区区一个欧阳彰，要待他好到如斯地步么？偏他还不领情。

欧阳彰听了大呼不妙，道：“糟糕，我这可不是惹了皇上不高兴么？瑜王爷定来找我算账。”

他那惶惶不安的惊恐模样着实夸张可笑，高瑾忍不住扑哧笑出声，问道：“你不怕朕却怕瑜儿么？”

“皇上认为呢？”

“朕瞧你不是怕瑜儿会对你如何，而是怕他硬要去南崎吧？”此话一出口，高瑾立时瞧出欧阳彰玩笑着的眼中掩上凝重，他心里也跟着袭来许许多多说不清道不明的不快，鬼使神差，宛若惧怕什么的似的慌忙接口续道，“瑜儿被太后看得紧，可没功夫跟你胡闹。朕还有奏折要批阅，你在这儿随意吧。”

“是。”

高瑾所说确实一语中的，欧阳彰十分想回南崎，却万分不愿身后还要跟一个高瑜。

但无论各人有怎样的心思，回南崎一事终归要等到试剑大会之后才有定论，在此期间，欧阳彰也无意徒增烦扰。尤其是这或许会成为高瑾的烦扰。


	9. 第二章（二）

自欧阳彰入宫第一日起，原本肆虐的流言更加沸沸扬扬。

高瑾始终是勤勉之君，但较之从前，他有意留出许多空闲来只和欧阳彰论剑、品茗，也时常微服出宫去，和欧阳彰一块儿在城郊湖边垂钓，一呆便是整日。更不论欧阳彰试剑大会出道以来高瑾的各种封赏，真是无人能数的清楚。

这些相较历代君王的骄奢淫逸仍是小巫见大巫，不值一提，然而高家皇室自来血脉稀疏，嫡传龙裔只有高盛、高瑾、高瑜叔侄三人，高盛人过中年未有子嗣，高瑾也已年逾弱冠却仍未纳妃，现下这又独好了男色，岂不是要高氏王朝就此断了么？

于是别有用心之徒便在此大做文章，朝堂之上不免人心慌慌。后宫之中，太后也是大发雷霆，为的却不是高瑾而是高瑜。

高瑜回宫已两月有余，太后日日温言软语，却丝毫未能打消他去南崎之念。

“儿臣不想欺骗母后，南崎我是必定要去，母后允了自是最好，若是不准，想来也无人真能阻了我的去路。”高瑜言之灼灼，坚定到不容置喙，恭谨行了一礼，说道，“儿臣不打扰母后歇息，先行告退。”

太后一怒之下打烂茶盏，破碎的瓷片割得掌缘鲜血淋漓，恨道：“高盛，我到底欠了你什么？你要这般千方百计夺我所爱？”其声之怨毒之凄厉实是恐怖非常。

高瑾同欧阳彰出宫游玩遇上大雨，又淋了个浑身湿透。

“朕这个皇帝回宫却如贼偷般翻墙，说出去当真要被人笑掉大牙了。”高瑾脱下湿衣说道。

宫中大内侍卫的巡视何等严密周到，要从宫门到居住的飞霜殿而不被发觉实非易事，两人虽各有许多经历，但毕竟仍是少年人心性，有此趣事自当跃跃欲试，是以欧阳彰提出翻墙而入时高瑾竟并无异议。

“这天黑风高的大雨夜，侍卫有许多瞧不见的地方，不妨改日我们趁个天朗气清的大白天再试一回，看还能否如此顺利。”欧阳彰也脱下了湿衣，两人都空裸着上身，欧阳彰看了一会儿，笑道，“皇上的肌肤……”

“住口！”高瑾厉声喝止。

“我这是要称赞皇上啊，怎么还不高兴了？”欧阳彰问道。

“你必定是以形容女子的说辞来‘称赞’朕，你说朕会高兴么？”

“皇上英明！”欧阳彰躬身作揖，又道，“还请皇上恕我才疏学浅，说不出什么精妙的词来。皇上不爱那些词我就不说了，但一个‘好’字总归是要的。”

高瑾顿觉自己面上红了，一股燥热自身体深处窜了出来，他敲着欧阳彰身上的道道伤痕，不自觉抬手拂拭，浑然忘我，说道：“你能平安，比任何胜仗都叫朕高兴。”

“这仗都打完多久了？怎得突然来说这些？”欧阳彰抬手搭上高瑾的额头探了探，“皇上脸这么红，是不舒服么？”

“啊？”高瑾陡然惊醒，自己在做些什么说些什么？瞧欧阳彰似乎无知无觉并未多想，高瑾却放心不下仍是惴惴不安，自己是在怕些什么？还有什么值得他来惧怕？

“皇上还是先洗个热水澡，我再叫御医来给皇上瞧瞧。”

“不用，朕没事。”高瑾说道，“你还是先顾着自己吧。”

“成，那我去泡澡了。”

欧阳彰擦干身子，只披了件外衣，也不行礼便径直开门沿着廊道回自己屋去了。

在高瑾看来，他这简直就是避祸般仓皇出逃。

这段时日，欧阳彰始终住在宫中，与高瑾可说形影不离，亦从未提起回南崎一事，高瑾竟差点忘了。当真快活不知时日过，如今一瞧日子才意识到试剑大会之期将近，欧阳彰离去之日便在眼前，高瑾心中泛起延绵的悲愁，不禁叹道：“你……始终不愿留在朕的身边……”

正当此时，屋外有人声，却是高瑜，只听他说道：“皇兄，我和母后闹了些不愉快。”

高瑾马上打开门把高瑜拉进屋，见他一身狼狈，又是心疼又是气恼，问道：“怎么弄成这样？”

“我和母后闹了些不愉快。”高瑜又说了一遍方才的话。

“以后无论怎样，都要爱惜自己的身体。”高瑾无奈，他的皇弟也始终是这般任性胡来的脾气。

“皇兄呢？还不是淋了这一身湿。那个欧阳彰……”高瑜念着欧阳彰三字似是带有十分敌意。

“不怪他的。”高瑾携了高瑜的手走到床前，温然一笑，说道：“我们兄弟许久没有这般亲近了，今晚就在这儿和皇兄一块儿睡吧。”

“嗯。”高瑜低头犹豫了会儿，终是除了外衣睡在高瑾身边，说道，“年岁越大，同皇兄相处的时间就越少，如此同榻而卧，是多少年前了？”

“阿三还在的时候，我们倒是常常并排睡在一起……幸好朕的床够大，不然可挤得很。”高瑾也躺下，说道，“你回宫这两月，母后看得紧，咱们都没怎么说过话呢。同皇兄讲讲，你在外头遇着什么趣事了么？”

“皇兄派了那许多侍卫随后跟着，我的一举一动哪样是皇兄不知道的？还用我说什么？”当初高瑜偷跑出宫也自觉不甚妥当，更知高瑾必然心急如焚的担忧，是以刚定下落脚地就传信告知高瑾，却未想到高瑾竟派了大批侍卫乔装散在自己周围，这可惹得他很是不快，如今说起语气里还带着些许埋怨。

“朕不过是想确保你的平安。”高瑾道，“你瞧朕也没叫你立刻回宫，让你随了性子在外头呆了这么久还不行么？你可知这些日子，朕被母后念的多头疼？”

“我知道。皇兄待我好，我自小就知道。”高瑜顿了顿，复又说道，“只是皇兄何时才能对自己好些？”

“这又是怎么了？朕是皇帝，哪里会过得不好？”

“不好，就是不好。”高瑜不依不饶，紧盯着高瑾，兄弟俩四目相对，漆黑的眸子宛如无尽的海，平静之下暗藏汹涌。

什么江山皇位，高瑾根本不喜爱不稀罕，但他要坐好坐稳这个皇位，要前无古人后无来者，只因这是父叔交托的江山，他们寄予众望，他自不能有所负。一直以来，他都不算在为自己而活，他有太多枷锁，太多束缚，挣不开亦未曾想过挣开。

高瑜比任何人都清楚，他的皇兄太过善良，也太孤独。身为帝王，有无数人为他尽忠甚至为他就死，却少有人与之交心相对。

当日阿三说炎烈是皇兄难得的知己，但高瑜却想那不过是因为炎烈和皇兄太过相似，他们所担负的所牵挂的都太过相似，相似到产生知己的错觉，而事实上，一切都是妄想，他们注定咫尺天涯，放不下心中重石，哪还有力气前行？

“如果皇兄狠不下心强留欧阳彰，就由我来。”突如其来，却是酝酿已久，高瑜一字一字说着。

他不会看错，皇兄想要欧阳彰，只有同欧阳彰相处时皇兄才是依着自己的心意而活，那时的笑容是从心底溢出的幸福表情，真正属于他自己。

方才与欧阳彰相对时的紊乱，想起他将要离去时的心如刀绞，都让高瑾心绪不宁，脑中团团乱麻剪不断理还乱，好容易平静下来，却偏偏又被高瑜如此毫不避讳地提及，他不禁恼怒，道：“皇弟素来少言寡语，怎得今日如此多话？”

“皇兄可知欧阳彰为何偏要回南崎？”高瑜高深呼吸，奋力维持不紧不慢的语调。

“那是他的家乡，思乡之情纯属平常。”

“皇兄何必自欺欺人？以皇兄之智会瞧不出端倪？欧阳彰的武功家数分明就和阿三同一路子。”

“师出同门，有什么大不了？”听见高瑜冷哼一声，高瑾才道，“当初若不是瞧了他出手时与阿三颇为相似，或许便不会同他深交至此。”又是无奈，又是伤怀。

据说那是一位世外高人所创的功夫，在刀、剑、拳脚造诣皆是登峰造极，招数固然是精奇，更要紧的是这三者依存于不同的内功心法，若同时修行，天赋高者或能融汇贯通乃至无敌于天下，却仍旧危险万分，习练时若有不甚，体内真气便会互相克制争斗，轻则内伤重则丧命，是以那位高人创出此门功夫之后收了三位徒弟，一人教了一样，叫他们各自修习，切莫贪多。

此门中人，虽武功高强却甚少在江湖走动，加之人数又稀，是以知之者不多，高瑾高瑜身在禁宫自然也没有多少了解，只从偶尔间的只言片语中知道一些，但他们却深知一点，会使出这门功夫的，皆有极深渊源。

他们初识欧阳彰已瞧出所以然，却因各怀心事而始终隐忍未提。

“那皇兄又可知我为何偏要去南崎？”

“自然是因为……”高瑾心中陡然钝痛，“阿三在那里。”

“欧阳彰也是同样，只因阿三在南崎。数月前，我无意间在欧阳彰军帐外听见他同别人的说话，才知阿三竟在南崎……在南崎……”说到此处，高瑜竟再无法继续，慌忙侧过头去，只道，“我原本已打定主意留在南崎一世陪着阿三，他那样的人，怕寂寞得很。却苦于始终寻不着入南崎的路……”

高瑾一时走神，只想着欧阳彰的那份辞官折子，也未多留意高瑜的异样，便道：“确实入南崎的路难走得很，无当地人带着，怕是走不进去。所以那日你才那般激动，非要跟着欧阳彰一同回南崎？”

“是。”高瑜道，“但那时我只一心想着阿三，想着自己，却未想到皇兄。南崎我可自行前往，而欧阳彰要留下来，皇兄你想要他留下来，不是么？”

“朕留不住他。”

“阿三可以。”

“什么？”

“这世上还活着的人中，阿三最在乎的是谁？是皇兄你。”

“而欧阳彰心中最在乎的，是阿三对么？他爱阿三，是以会为了阿三的心愿留下来陪我、护我，对么？”

“对。”这回答，笃定而残忍。高瑜又道，“其实我仍是只想着自己啊，我不要欧阳彰再来同我抢阿三，无论如何。”

“瑜儿，有一点你说错了，阿三心中最重的是恩情，是以若说最在乎的人，那也该是最初收留他的皇叔，并非是朕。”

“哼，若不是为了报恩，阿三就不会走。”念及至此，高瑜心头蒙上了一层怨恨，语气愈发冰冷。

“若不是为了报恩，阿三也不会来。”高瑾轻抚高瑜的头发，揽着他有些颤抖的身体，甚是心疼，皇弟对阿三的感情之深，他又怎会不知？柔声道，“过些日子试剑大会结束了，朕陪你一同去南崎，把阿三带回来，可好？他要是不肯，我们就像过去那样合力架着他跑。”说完，竟把自己也吓了一跳。

曾几何时，高瑜以为痛到极致就不会痛了，然而每次想起却仍是钻心刺骨，但是又如何不想他？他以为自己已经长大，已经足够坚强，坚强到逼迫自己去面对这一切，故作淡定，去他去过的地方，做他未完成的事，坦然地去述说，却终究是做不到，那个人不在了，不会再回来了，他失去了他，他不愿承认却不得不承认，他拼命压抑的悲伤、长久的隐忍终于在此刻、在高瑾温暖的怀抱中溃不成军，化成泪水悄然流下。

“不要放欧阳彰离开，不要同我一样追悔莫及……”

“好，朕会留住他。”高瑾安抚着说道，轻拍着高瑜的背，同幼时一般哄着他，“时候不早了，睡吧。”

过去一切蛛丝马迹都能让高瑾知道在欧阳彰心中有个珍之重之爱逾性命的人，只是他始终刻意忽视，直至今日再也不能视而不见。然而比起这些，那个人竟是阿三，才是他最不愿接受的事实。

那自己对欧阳彰呢？又是怎样的一番情谊？恨不能杀了他也不愿让他离开，哪怕天下不要也要他平安，这到底是为何？

念及至此，高瑾一夜未眠。


	10. 第二章（三）

翌日清晨，高瑾甫一动作，高瑜便醒了。

“时候还早，瑜儿多睡会儿也无妨。”高瑾轻抚高瑜额发。昨夜的高瑜尤为脆弱，好容易睡着仍旧紧搂着他不愿松手，为了不扰醒皇弟，高瑾始终未挪动身子，若不是为了早朝，他怎的也得等高瑜醒了再起身。

“身子麻了吧？”高瑜歉疚地望着高瑾，道，“昨夜我……”

“不妨事的。”高瑾微笑中尽是宠溺。对阿三，他又何尝不想念？然而比之高瑜，他的这份似乎淡得微不足道。

高瑾梳洗完毕，转身却见欧阳彰竟站在数步之外，仍是素来玩世不恭的模样。

“皇上的警惕性可差了不少呐，若此时是个刺客……”

“那他已经死了。”高瑜打断笑嘻嘻的欧阳彰，森然说道，“欧阳大人起得这么早？可稀奇得很呐。”

“瑜王爷都能起个大早，我这又有何稀奇？”

“你！”

高瑾瞧高瑜那剑拔弩张的模样，不禁失笑，示意欧阳彰莫要反唇相讥，说道：“朕要上朝去，你二人在这叙旧也好互不理睬也罢，总之休得胡闹扰了宫中清静。”

“欧阳彰进宫后，何曾清静过？”高瑜不悦道。

“那就辛苦瑜儿你多管着他些了。”高瑾说罢，便径直走出，于昨晚二人相谈之事只字未提。

待高瑾走远，高瑜才沉着脸对欧阳彰说道：“把南崎的地图给我。”

“我听说王爷似乎不辨西东，入南崎的路错综复杂甚为难走……”

“那就把你府上的田彦也给我。”高瑜说得颇为不耐烦，并且蛮横。他既已和太后闹僵，便知如今多耽一刻将来就难走一分，情急之下也不管那许多，头脑一热把辛苦隐忍之事统统摊了开来。

“王爷不是曾说要我带你去么？怎得，是见着我讨厌么？”欧阳彰倒素来不介意这些，只如往常般，一半认真，一半玩笑。

“自然讨厌你。”

高瑜说着便一把拽住欧阳彰从皇上寝宫毫不停步地拖进了自己宫中，路上的宫娥太监侍卫哪里敢多半句嘴。欧阳彰也就任由他拖拽着，神情间却仍是淡定自若，步履不乏潇洒。

高瑜命人关了门，出手如电急抓欧阳彰胸口。欧阳彰也知不能兀自托大，又看他眼神忿恨，若是同他真动起手来怕要落得个两败俱伤，只得运起轻身功夫左闪右避。

然而室内毕竟空间窄狭，欧阳彰眼见将要避无可避，但瞧他又并非真要伤害自己，问道：“我是怎得招惹瑜王爷了？”

高瑜眼见抓住欧阳彰肩头却又被他闪身错过，听他说话更是气恼，又加了力道一把扯开他的衣襟，欧阳彰的胸前掉出一块玉佩。

那其实只是块仿玉罢了，做工相当粗糙，实在廉价，怕是当铺都不会收。然而欧阳彰却珍而重之地收在胸前，这枚玉佩似乎早已与他同在，有他的体温，有他的气息，有他对井奕祺的思念。

欧阳彰握着玉佩摩挲了半晌，才缓缓对高瑜说道：“王爷可是要这个？”

“这是阿三的。”

井奕祺，原名井阿三。他不知父母是谁，身上只有一枚刻着“井”字的玉佩，于是他便姓井。“阿三”自然也是别人随口叫出的。后来被高盛带入宫中，原本是想让他陪着高瑾，让这位少年皇帝不至太寂寞，但高瑾却说“朕要学习治国之道，没有那许多时间和瑜儿在一块儿，不如你去陪着瑜儿吧，他开心，朕也就开心了。”皇家的孩子总要更早成熟些。

高瑜永远会记得阿三说过，“恩公叫我若是想报恩便全心待皇上好，我不知道如何才算全心待他好，但让他开心总是没错的。”为此高瑜不高兴了好一阵子，原来自己不过是沾了皇兄的光而已，但一想皇兄也是沾了皇叔的光，心里又不那么计较了。

当时辅政的高盛常常会给高瑾放休，是以高瑾也有许多时间同高瑜和井奕祺在一块儿玩耍，毕竟仍是少年心性，三人也不分什么君臣，嬉戏打闹，感情甚笃。

“他说这原本是要赠予你的。”欧阳彰把玉佩递给高瑜。

“是我没有收。这是他的护身符啊。”高瑜伸手去接，说话间尽是丧爱的悲绝，“我从一开始就不该放他走的……”

“你们在这儿做什么？”

就在此时，房门被粗暴地打开，太后愤怒地叱喝声惊天动地。她收到通传，儿子大清早便拉着欧阳彰满皇宫乱走，现下又见到欧阳彰和高瑜关了门在屋中衣衫不整双手交握，当真是气得不行。想起昨日儿子的决绝，对欧阳彰的恨意已是不可抑制。

高瑜松开欧阳彰，并没有拿走玉佩，恭敬地向太后请安，说道：“我们在切磋武艺罢了，母后切莫生气，伤了身体。”

“是么？”太后冷眼瞧着欧阳彰，寒意逼人，“有欧阳大人在这儿，你眼里还瞧得见我这个母后么？”

“儿臣心里怎会没有母后？”高瑜也知自己太伤母亲的心，然后他却决计不能不去南崎，但眼下的情景，似乎母亲立时要将欧阳彰千刀万剐，他虽然不喜欢欧阳彰，但为了皇兄，甚至还为了阿三，他不得不保住他。

高瑜忙上前扶着太后，道：“昨日是儿臣莽撞叫母后难过，是儿臣的不是，皇兄已劝过儿臣，儿臣不跟欧阳大人回南崎去了。”这些话他平时都是不说的，此时讲来音调无甚起伏怎得都不能算情真意切，动作也十分僵硬。

幸好太后深知儿子性格，若非为了心中极其珍重的人事，他决不能做到此种地步。她又正哀于儿子的决意离去却突然听见这样的话语，也没心思多想，只觉喜不自胜，紧挽着儿子的手不舍松开，迭声问道：“当真？当真？”

“儿臣哪会欺骗母后？”因着他已决定自行前往南崎，是以这倒也不算撒谎。

欧阳彰瞧见高瑜的手势，会意告退。

太后正自欢喜，一听欧阳彰要走，更是高兴，立刻允了。

欧阳彰并未走远，他在落雁亭中坐下，轻抚玉佩，不由得想起两年前自己准备离开南崎时的情景。

“我一直把这当成护身符，你瞧我这次从那么高的山上摔下来都能大难不死，就知道很灵啦！你带着上京吧，定也能保你平安。”当时井奕祺伤重未愈，就连举起一枚小小的玉佩也相当吃力。

“若这玉佩真能护身，那么就让它继续护着阿三你吧。”

“呵，果然呐，你和他说了同样的话。”

“他是谁？”

“你可知道高瑜？”

“当今圣上的亲弟？”

“正是。”井奕祺略述了自己在宫中的事，又道，“田大叔这次的事怕是很难周转，你带我的玉佩去给高瑜，他见了便会助你，释放田大叔或许不能，但让他们父子相聚一日总是可以的。可惜我如今行动不便，否则随你们上京……”

“你就在南崎好好养伤。师父的事情我会处理，你不用担心。”欧阳彰最终还是收下了井奕祺的玉佩，贴身收藏。

“还有，你千万不能让高瑜知道我受了伤，否则他一定会什么都不顾地跑出来找我。”

“好。”

到了京城，欧阳彰便结识了微服出宫的高瑾和高瑜，一路到试剑大会都很顺利，而那枚玉佩自然也没有被拿出来。

期间欧阳彰对高瑾高瑜只字未提井奕祺，固然有他的交代在先，但也不得不说欧阳彰存着私心。他对他，早就无法自拔。

如今他也只想回南崎去，生也好，死也好，总之这一世要同他在一块儿就是了。

回忆有时如蜜糖，会很甜，甜到心头，难舍难分，却也会惹来虫蚁噬咬，麻痒难耐、痛彻心扉、生不如死。

欧阳彰仍旧把玉佩收在胸前，紧贴肌肤。抬头望着晴空万里，悠悠道：“这里的天和南崎终究不一样。”


	11. 第二章（四）

恍惚间欧阳彰又忆起，那时井奕祺伤重，甚至连话都说得艰难，总是自己不断地在说话，说幼时趣事说南崎风光。井奕祺很轻易就被逗笑，笑会牵动伤口又是一阵剧痛，不笑却无论如何也忍耐不住，干脆放声来笑，痛便痛了，有什么大不了？

也会常常如此憧憬，待他好了便一同去南崎山顶等第一缕阳光初升，井奕祺曾说雪玉山日出美极，欧阳彰也不力争，美与不美从来没有定论，本就因人而异。他只想带着心中最爱的人一同瞧一瞧心中最爱的日月山河，倾心以待，此生不渝。

然而如今那个意气风发的少年却已成了那山水如画的南崎中的一坡黄土，无法挽回。万夫莫开的战将无法挽回，权倾天下的帝王亦无法挽回。生命最鲜活，鲜活最短暂。

欧阳彰收回思绪，现下他还有别的事要做。不禁暗笑自己又失职了，明明应承了木帅要时刻在皇上身边的。

高瑾远远便瞧见了欧阳彰，懒懒地斜靠树干，望着他所在的方向。他走过去，走得很近很近，当时阳光正好，轻柔地洒在两人身上，风吹起发丝，轻巧地触碰、缠绕，最终又复落于两人肩头。

“皇弟可有为难你？”高瑾问道。方才一瞬，他竟想若是那样阴差阳错同欧阳彰结了发，那人会当如何？会折断那乱发，轻描淡写地玩笑而过。无外乎是这样的结果，是以那念头只闪了一瞬便即消亡。

欧阳彰苦笑着把方才的事说了，高瑜如何揪着他交出井奕祺的玉佩，太后到了又如何保了他，末了道：“你们兄弟终归是一样性子，看着凶霸霸，实在里却是温柔得很。”

“朕何时凶霸霸了？倒是你成日嬉皮笑脸，心里又在想些什么呢？”高瑾浅笑，“随朕回御书房去。既然瑜儿已同你挑明了，那你同阿三相识一事，朕也再不能假装不知。”

途中风景欧阳彰早已熟稔于心，一路行却仍是一路瞧着，优哉游哉的模样。他并无甚忧虑，虽说自己缘着私心将井奕祺的事刻意瞒了，高瑜对他似乎颇有敌意，但既来之则安之，何况他原本便无畏无惧。

到得御书房，高瑾屏退各人，旋即说道：“阿三他还好么？两三年不见，朕也怪想念他的。南崎当真那般好？莫不成他在那边乐不思蜀了？这些年连个信都不捎回来……”

“他死了。”

“什么！”

欧阳彰平静地打断高瑾的说话，不去望那人是如何神情，牵动嘴角划出黯然弧度：“如今细想，或许……是我害了他。”

南崎山上有一片古树林，其间瘴气密布，足使人眩晕昏睡数日，时运不济便被林中猛兽叼去做了食物，唯有事先服下南崎草才能不受瘴气所扰。然而南崎草却只在树林深处生长，采摘之难，不言而喻。整个南崎，唯有田茂曾得过友人相赠的一株。

此草可解百毒有起死回生之效，珍贵无比。当日为救治井奕祺，欧阳彰百般相求才让田茂拿了出来，药效果真立竿见影，原本危在旦夕的井奕祺，服食后内息登时稳定顺畅，只需些时日养好四肢筋骨的伤便可痊愈。

然而他却忘了对井奕祺说，虽南崎草能抵南崎林瘴气对人神智的干扰，却也会同时在人体内种下剧毒。服食过南崎草的人再吸入南崎瘴气，唯一的结果便是死亡，若说还有些什么不同，那也只有毒发时间的长短罢了。

南崎的乡民在南崎林入口处找到井奕祺时他已气绝，之后在他房间里找到许许多多南崎草，才知这短短时日，他竟来来回回进出了南崎林多次而无人察觉。待得察觉，已然晚了。

“以他的功力，应能立即觉出身体异样，当时中毒尚浅，若好好调理，续命十年甚至二十年绝非难事，为何偏偏……为何偏偏要那样……”欧阳彰说到此处，竟无语凝焉。

“你知道些什么呢？你总自以为想他念他甚至爱他，但阿三的事，你究竟知道多少呢？”此时高瑾竟也同高瑜一般，语气眼神尽是哀、是恼、是无尽的冰寒。

提及阿三，这个他们藏了许久的故人，欧阳彰和高瑾之间仿佛立了一道高墙将这两月来的彼此隔在时间之外，此刻的他们，心中最盛大的便只是那与阿三之间的回忆。

“我……是啊……我又知道些什么呢……”他总想他们会有如斯美好的未来，仗剑江湖或归隐山林，然而却未曾问及过往，他不说，他便不问，他以为会有柔软时光补足那些空白，但事与愿违，仅有那短暂的相伴，和无边的空寂。

“这些事，瑜儿没有耐性同你讲，朕有。”高瑾简略说了井奕祺同他们兄弟二人少时之事，又道，“阿三当初便是为了酿出碧月酒而出宫去的，若朕没有估错，南崎草便是酿制碧月酒的关键所在。”

“难怪我总觉得碧月酒香似曾相识……阿三……是为了不牵累旁人吧，才独自一人采了那许多南崎草……”

“那个傻子！”高瑾恨恨地拍桌，“他到底什么时候才懂得为自己想！酿什么狗屁碧月！谁稀罕么！他就那样死了，一百坛？一万坛？多少坛碧月都换不来一个井阿三！”从听到噩耗的那一刻开始，他不过是在强撑，如今已再无法维持平日里的气度。

欧阳彰从未见过如此失态的高瑾，他是真的相信，高瑾、高瑜对阿三的情谊不会比自己给出的浅。

“欧阳彰。”过了许久，高瑾才定定神，说道，“你回南崎之事，仍旧按照原先那样来办，试剑大会见分晓，君无戏言。但朕应允过瑜儿，过些日子，朕会同他一块儿到南崎去，那时还烦劳你带路。”

初时欧阳彰要回南崎，高瑾只当他是厌烦了京里诸事念着家乡，之后高瑜提到井奕祺在南崎，他便再不能自欺欺人，欧阳彰执意回南崎是为了那个让他们都牵肠挂肚的阿三，不否认当时他心中颇为吃味，然而如今却再无暇也无心想那些了。

“瑜儿说得对，阿三最怕寂寞了，我们不能让他一个人呆在那里。”

“莫非皇上是要……”

“这勿需你担心，朕自有主张。”

经过漫长的沉默，欧阳彰才缓缓点头：“是。”

“朕还有许多奏折要批阅，你先下去吧。”高瑾按了按太阳穴，他乏了，也想一睡到天明甚至一醉解千愁，但他是一国之君，有许多事情他不得不顾，他必须坚持。

这些年来，能让高瑾如释重负同平常人那般欢笑的，只有一个欧阳彰。高瑜做不到，井奕祺做不到，然而欧阳彰却做到了。如果那个人能时时在身边多好……

欧阳彰退出御书房，一跃上了不远处的一棵大树，坐在树枝上仰靠着树干，恍惚重复道：“阿三最怕寂寞了……最怕寂寞了……”望着高瑾俯首批阅奏折的模样，不禁想起自相识起与高瑾的种种，和昨夜他无意间说出的那句惟愿自己平安的话语，心中漫出许多说不清道不明的情绪，怔怔说道，“你呢？你又何尝不是呢……”

有些事有些话，他不说，他便不问。不问便可装作无知无觉。

欧阳彰没有那么广博的爱，他的心很小，早就被一个井奕祺填的满满当当。


	12. 第二章（五）

到了晌午十分，宫娥来传话道：“皇上国事繁忙，今日便不与欧阳大人共用午膳了。”

欧阳彰翻身跃下树来，轻飘飘地落地，未多说什么便径直回了房去。果真看到房中已经摆满了各色吃食，尽是他喜欢的。

之后，高瑾成日埋首国事，似乎再无闲暇兼顾其他。

高瑜被太后关在自己宫里看着，片刻不得离。

倒是欧阳彰仍同往常一般逗鸟喂鱼，优哉游哉。却自始至终只他一人，笑也一人，愁也一人，思也一人，念也一人。

便如此又过一月，试剑大会的日子到了。

头一日，高瑾亲自到了校场，说了许多体恤鼓舞的言语，目光在炎烈身上停了片刻，续道：“今次试剑大会的优胜，朕依旧会满足你一个心愿，除此之外，还能与这位欧阳彰大人一试高下。”

底下人目不转睛地盯着，他们都已听闻过如今的智真皇帝非但文治武功，就连那身形风貌也倾国倾城，如今一见，不止未觉夸大，甚至觉得这人的容颜气度皆不是那一两个溢美之词能承受得了的。也不管是否犯了大不敬，都是瞧得痴了，个个心怀爱慕，恨不能他说一句便赴汤蹈火而去。

听到欧阳彰三个字，一众人才把视线从高瑾身上移开，虽说不舍，却怎能不想见见这个传闻中让他们的皇上“宠爱有加”的人呢？

见欧阳彰站上前来，风轻云淡模样，仿佛是骨子里带着的风流潇洒，开口便是：“今日天朗气清，比试结束，诸位不妨去散个步吧。”轻轻一笑，宛如春风，融冰化雪。当真叫人无法想到便是这样一位翩翩公子，曾浴血沙场斩敌于马前使敌军闻风丧胆。

“今次优胜还将与欧阳彰一战。”众人低声复述，面面相觑。

赢了，必将扬名于天下，然而那岂不是当众叫欧阳彰难堪？以现下皇上与欧阳彰的关系，难免仕途不顺。但若是输了，这试剑大会优胜之名又怎还好意思担着？将来也势必成为笑柄。

然则虽是如此想了，众人也知最后与欧阳彰相较高下的多半不是自己，不约而同瞧向被誉为今次优胜热门炎烈，却见他仍是一副漠然，浑似视周遭一切如无物。

木天一早将高瑾与欧阳彰的“试剑大会之约”告知炎烈，即便他一无所知，也不会有多少惊讶，他的所有瞻前顾后，仅仅只与高瑾一人有关，旁人如何他皆不放在心上，只要那人平安喜乐，便心满意足，万死不辞。

“那么，便开始吧。”高瑾一扬手，校场内锣鼓喧天，一阵紧过一阵，一阵激烈过一阵，仿佛暴雨将至、大战在即，待得鼓声停止，试剑大会就此开始。

高瑾并未多耽，大会开始没多久便起驾回了宫，临行前对今次主审木天一说道：“比试完了，带炎烈来见朕。”转而又对欧阳彰道，“方才你没来由的说什么‘天气好散个步’作甚？”

“我只是瞧他们各个面有菜色，想是这三月关在试剑山庄憋坏了，眼下终于能重获自由身，可不得叫他们好好玩乐一番？”

“这借题发挥从来是你强项，怎得？是说朕憋坏了你？当初可是你自己来的，怪得了谁？现下你要去玩乐便自行去罢，还有谁会拦着不成？”高瑾竟又不知觉蹦出了这等孩子气的言语，难免自嘲，遇着欧阳彰，当真无可奈何。

这大半月来，高瑾虽借着忙碌之名将欧阳彰放在一边故意冷落不顾，无奈他始终恪守当日诺言留守在他身边，高瑾仍是不得不与他日日相见，匆匆一瞥落得深深思忆，这近在咫尺远在天涯的伤怀，实在可笑，可笑至极。

“皇上近日忙得很，我可是为着皇上身子着想，不如趁此机会出去走走散散心。若是不想见着我，我隔着远远的便是了。”欧阳彰伸手把正要上轿的高瑾拉了下来，也不顾周遭哗然一片，当下施展轻功几个纵跃跳出数丈，朗声道，“皇上有我护着，你们回吧！”翩然逍遥。

高瑾怒不可遏，心下却偏又说不出的欢喜，一时竟不知反抗任由他那样拉着自己的手跳开了人群层层，跃入了绿水青山。

木天一阻下正待追去的兵将，心道，这世上怕也只有欧阳彰一人，能对皇上此般任意妄为，让他这般失了方寸。想起他的那个傻师弟，不免叹息摇头。然则真正烦恼的却是驱使炎烈来这试剑大会之人，到底是谁欲意何为？他至今猜想不透。

却说欧阳彰带着高瑾疾奔不停，索性二人轻身功夫都好内力也强，十数里于他们而言不过尔尔，不消一会儿，两人攀上城外高山顶，俯视京城繁华，环顾周遭广袤，都不禁被这景致所牵，生出一股豪情。

高瑾自然知道欧阳彰是随性惯了，甚至没来由的只因兴之所至便胡天胡地大闹天宫都不稀奇，然则他虽胡闹方寸之间却把握得极好，是以他做什么自己都只是初时一惊，片刻之后便一笑置之由他去了。

“皇上瞧着可高兴？”欧阳彰问道。

“盛世太平，朕自然高兴。”

“那就好。昨晚我梦着阿三，他大骂我一番，说皇上待我这般好怎得还惹得他不高兴了。呵，那言语间的腔调做派倒是同瑜王爷像得很。”

这也是高瑾早就知道的，欧阳彰会为了天下人而待自己好，却偏偏不会为了他高瑾！若是没有这前后许多人的牵绊，怕他已经一走了之，怎还会在这问他高不高兴？

“是么？”

山顶瀑布倾泻而下，水声哗哗几乎没住欧阳彰的声音，只听他道：“我无数次想过，待阿三身体好了便同他一块儿来看看这壮丽山河，却终于再没有机会了。”

欧阳彰说着跨前一步，高瑾慌忙拉住他，急道：“你做什么？”

“不做什么。”欧阳彰低头瞧着兀自紧抓着自己手腕的高瑾的手，笑道，“让皇上担忧，臣惶恐。”

“你！”高瑾气恼，恼得是自己分明看清了一切，却对这一切无能为力只得听之任之。理智告诉他不该如此，身体却擅自紧张了他，想的念的偏偏又全是他。

“我并非存心招惹皇上。”欧阳彰语带歉意，“只是……”

“是朕的不对，是朕存心要被你招惹，是朕放你不下。”高瑾哈哈大笑，笑得戚戚然，“欧阳彰，你好，你好得很呐！”

“我……我都是知道的。”

“你的心中只有阿三，我也是知道的。”

自井奕祺之事被捅破摊明，他们互相沉默已久，心中所念却大抵是同一件事，两人均想就此假装不知，然而不知是这景色叫人有了一书胸臆的冲动，还是忆及往日情分不忍再自欺欺人，竟就这般直扑扑地说了出来，也不管这万箭齐发是穿了谁的心。

“蒙皇上错爱，臣担待不起。”欧阳彰竟跪下行了君臣之礼，眼见是铁了心要把俩人身份摆明泾渭。

高瑾见欧阳彰如此，心中帝王家的傲气升腾而起，把方才那绵软竟似祈求的自己瞬杀，也不叫欧阳彰起身，径自袍袖一挥，道：“既是错爱，朕向来知错即改，勿需欧阳大人挂心。”

说罢，便转身下山去了。


	13. 第二章（六）

回到宫中，见炎烈正在御书房外等候，高瑾径直走过，道：“随朕进来。”

炎烈一声不响地跟着高瑾，在几步之外站定，脊背挺得笔直，头却始终低着。

“试剑大会上都是些王孙公子，功夫有限得紧，凭你炎烈，怕是三招都不用吧？”高瑾笑道，却是有形无心。

“一招便可，点到为止，不能伤了人。”炎烈回答时仍旧低着头，声音有些沉闷。

“怎么？你有胆私下雪玉山还没胆见朕了？”

“不……我不是……我是……”

“你何时变得如此婆婆妈妈？给朕抬起头来好好说话。”

炎烈抬头，看着高瑾仍是清浚出尘模样，只是眉宇间多了许多烦扰沉痛，脱口说道：“皇上还需心怀舒畅，这……”

“朕的烦恼只能因着国家天下么？朕不能有自个儿的心事么？非得成日里高高兴兴么？那和傻子有什么分别？怎得？如今连你也来管这许多了？”

“我是管不了这许多的。”

“知道就好。”高瑾也觉方才自己有些失态，当即敛了心神话锋一转，说道，“朕瞧了试剑大会的名册，你的保荐人是皇叔？你何时见过他了？皇叔他可还安好？”

“我没见过王爷。只是王爷曾写给师傅一封信，我便拿它当了荐信。”

“那真可惜了，皇叔退政后便外出游山玩水也不托人捎个信来，朕可担心挂念得紧啊。皇叔怎得写信给师傅也不写给朕呢？”说这话时声音极低，似是自言自语，说过便又问道，“师傅他老人家可好？”

“师傅常有信回来，他老人家安好的。”

“是么？那朕便宽心了。”高瑾舒了口气，却道，“成，你回吧。”

炎烈始料未及，当即愣住，不多会儿便镇定，躬身应道：“是。”他自也会想为何皇上不问他到试剑大会做什么？然而若是高瑾真问了，他自己也不知道如何回答，那神秘人自给了他玉佩叫他参加试剑大会之后便再无音讯，炎烈实也不知那人意欲何为。

“你等等。”高瑾却又叫住正欲退出的炎烈，“朕尚有一事要问。”

“皇上请讲。”

“当年行刺一案，时至如今，你有辩解之词了么？”

“没有。”

“当真一句都没有？”

“眼下虽盛世太平一片融融祥和，皇上身边却暗藏汹涌，随时有人伺机而动，还望皇上多加当心。”

“朕也晓得你始终对朕忠心，然则忠心未必都是做的忠事，下回自作主张之前可否劳烦你炎大侠知会一声好叫朕别再如此左右为难？治你罪也不是，不治也不是。”

高瑾当真心如明镜，也正如阿三所言，皇上待他始终有情有义，此刻炎烈不知多欢喜，瞧着眼前叫他望穿秋水之人，一时却又不知说些什么好。

高瑾倒是有些不自在起来，竟又想起欧阳彰也曾如此瞧着他，说了一番“月下美人”的言论，想来他也只是玩笑罢了，既已决心放下，如今自己又在执着些什么呢？

“试剑大会之事，若你有何苦衷，随时都可以来找朕。”高瑾道，“朕有些乏了，要去歇息，你自便吧。”

“是。”

炎烈对宫中熟门熟路，多年前他也曾在这里与他们品酒论剑不亦快哉，数月前他还在这儿做着循规蹈矩的小小侍卫，无论身份境况如何，他总能在他身边，只是现在，那些都是再也回不去的了。

他又怎会瞧不出高瑾对欧阳彰的心思？当初拜托木天一叫欧阳彰入宫，名为保护，实际却是盼望着欧阳彰能给高瑾自己许不了的欢颜笑语，然而如今瞧高瑾神色，莫非是他做的错了？

试剑大会开始以来，果真是炎烈独领风骚，最后一日，他亦胜得毫无悬念。然而按祖宗规矩理应来观赛的皇帝高瑾却因病缺席。

高瑾已连病了十几日，脉相诡异病情反复使得众御医皆束手无策，只能开些镇定止疼的方子以稍减皇上痛楚。

“这都多少天了？你们都是饭桶么？为何皇上的病殊无起色！”太后大怒，底下跪着的人皆诚惶诚恐瑟瑟发抖，直叩头谢罪。

“朕这些天已好了许多，母后切莫太过担忧。”高瑾面色苍白，勉力说了几句话又提不起劲来，断断续续道，“朕……想出去透透气。”

“皇儿上次从宫外回来就染了这怪病，定是外头污秽，那欧阳彰呢？若不是他带着皇儿乱走哪会有这档子事？偏偏在这时候不知所终，是心虚么？”

“欧阳彰不会为害皇兄的，母后别误会，他是找药去了，并非潜逃。”

“瑜儿你！那欧阳彰到底给你们吃了什么迷药？兄弟两个都这般护着他！”太后气极，几乎要把手中锦帕捏碎。

“是母后偏见太深。”高瑜扶起高瑾，给他系好披风，说道，“我陪皇兄出去散散步，母后放心，我们不会走得很远。”

高瑜也不管太后是否答应，径自扶着高瑾走出寝宫，在御花园荷花池边坐下，说道：“皇兄可是在责怪我又和母后对着干了？可恶！这欧阳彰到底去了哪里？始终杳无音讯，找死么？”

“你啊……”高瑾笑着摇了摇头，“朕还能怎么怪你呢？”

“皇兄到底是什么病？

非但药石无灵，连输入内力都如泥牛入海，这……”

“朕有上天庇佑，不会有事的。”高瑾抚着高瑜的脑袋温言道，“朕还要和你一块儿去南崎接阿三呢，怎得都会挨过这一劫的。”

“君无戏言。”高瑜素来寡淡薄情，在这世上他只在乎俩人，一是井奕祺，一是高瑾。如今阿三已逝，他是无论如何都不能再失去高瑾的。

“自然。”

话虽如此，高瑾的身子仍是未见好转。

这又到了炎烈与欧阳彰比试的日子，预定的时辰已过，欧阳彰却迟迟不出现。

代替高瑾出宫观战的高瑜显得十分不悦，道：“再等一炷香时间，若他再不来……”

“不用再等啦！我来了！”声音从极远处传来，人们还未辨明方位，便见欧阳彰踏空而来，轻轻巧巧地落在擂台之上，抱拳作揖道，“叫大家久等，真是抱歉了。”

“成。”高瑜始终对欧阳彰颇有不满，但也懒得同他多话，只一挥手，“那开始了。”

炎烈见欧阳彰两手空空，不由问道：“怎么？你是要赤手空拳与我相斗么？”

“师傅自小教我拳脚之术，剑法并非我所长。”欧阳彰的剑招皆是井奕祺所赠，因无相应内力催动剑招，不过徒具其形，威力发挥不到原本一成。

“你们还要罗嗦到何时？快快比了，皇兄还在宫里等着呢。”高瑜忍不住发声催促。

台上二人听到，立时凝了心神，各自摆了起手式，斗了起来。


	14. 第三章（一）

欧阳彰的招式大开大合，前后亦无甚关联，似乎毫无章法，实则非但守得密不透风，还以守为攻、借力打力，即便再有经验之人也无法猜透他下一招是打左还是打右自己是该攻还是守。行云流水间一如他素来的随心而至，亦不失风度潇洒。

然而炎烈却无丝毫犹疑不管欧阳彰是攻是守只管一股脑儿杀将过去，只见霎时间团团青光耀眼，叫人眼花缭乱。

高手过招步步为营，而他竟这般胡来，若不是见他把一柄长剑舞得风生水起，还真要当他是发了狠的蛮子而逐出场去，以免失了试剑大会的体面。

高瑜同炎烈师出同门，练的都是这一路既快又狠的剑法，但即便是九分攻里也有一分守，像炎烈这般拼了同归于尽的打法，连他也不免心惊。而欧阳彰到如今都始终游刃有余，才是高瑜始料未及之事。两年前他们还是在伯仲之间，没想到上了一回战场，竟让他成长到如此程度。

“这场怕是欧阳彰赢了。”高瑜心道。

陡然间他觉出杀气，猛然站起身直盯着擂台之上。

只见欧阳彰左足一点迅捷无比地闪过炎烈发来的暗器，然而炎烈意不在以暗器伤人。只因欧阳彰招数太过奇特，他非但不能触及他分毫甚至就是被他牵着鼻子走，他心想必须反客为主，这才不得不出此下招。

起初欧阳彰仍能轻巧避开，然而炎烈发暗器的手法实在太快太频，他终于还是逐渐捉襟见肘，最后竟似成了瓮中鳖。

炎烈一剑刺出正中欧阳彰肩头，登时鲜血淋漓，众人皆道终归还是炎烈胜了。

谁知欧阳彰竟伸手抓住剑身使内劲折断，迅雷不及掩耳间硬生生把断剑从自己肩头拔出架在了炎烈脖子上，瞬间扭转了局势。

“是你赢了。”炎烈扔了手中断剑，对欧阳彰说道。

欧阳彰亦放下那截断剑说道：“若是方才你直刺我心脏，我也同样躲不过去。在下还要多谢炎兄你手下留情。”顿一顿，又道，“这是我头一次感觉到，不带丝毫恶意的杀气。你……是为了他吧？”

炎烈却不再回答，走下擂台抱拳行礼。欧阳彰是个明白人，便也不再多问，如是下台去抱拳行了一礼。

至此，这试剑大会便算真正结束了。

校场的军医匆匆赶来给欧阳彰止血包扎，高瑜见他并无大碍，才终于把悬着的心放了下来。

他想起了三年前的那个夜晚和那个差点要了自己同皇兄性命的刺客。

炎烈不是刺客，既然阿三这般说，他便这般信。然而高瑜心中却始终被什么东西堵着，说不清道不明，想起那事来便十分不舒服，甚至冒起冷汗，心惊胆寒。那日的事件毕竟还有太多不明朗。

高瑜定了定心神，走到欧阳彰身边说道：“随我回宫复命。”语调仍是无甚起伏，却甚是急切，抓着欧阳彰的手，生怕他跑了。

“我胜了比试，这就要回南崎去了。”欧阳彰却道，“这株南崎草是当日阿三从南崎林摘出来的，有起死回生之效。劳烦瑜王爷拿了回去给皇上服用。”边说边从怀中拿出南崎草，绿油油的茎叶上沾染着鲜红的血液，触目惊心的娇艳欲滴。

“你失踪这些日子是回南崎去了？”

“若是皇上有什么意外，阿三可饶我不过。”欧阳彰说得轻描淡写笑道，全然不提数十日星夜兼程的辛劳疲累。

高瑜不禁失笑，叫木天一拿来碧月酒，说道，“皇兄早知你一旦赢了比试便会马不停蹄地赶回南崎，是以叫我拿了这坛子碧月来，就当为你践行。也说不上践行，等皇兄身体好了，我们自然也会去南崎。”

“好，我回去就告诉阿三，他一定很高兴。”

“是啊，他一定很高兴。”

便如那人真的便在南崎等着他回去、等着他们找了来，然而却已是无法挽回的生离死别。

岁月漫长，相思无处寄。

田彦早就等在校场外，欧阳彰直接上了马车，打开酒坛，突然飞奔下车拦住正欲回宫的高瑜，急道：“这坛子不是碧月！快进宫去！皇上……”话未说完竟呕出一大口鲜血来，只见他脸上乃至手上都泛起黑紫，显然是中了毒。毒性之剧不言而喻。

高瑜忙伸手托住直挺挺倒下的欧阳彰，眼见他气息渐微不久便毒气攻心，再无心思多想，把那株南崎草硬是塞进了他的嘴里，喝道：“你不准死！你死了我怎么向皇兄交代？怎么向阿三交代？”

赶来的木天一心下大骇，眼见昔日爱将命在旦夕，又是不可思议又是心急如焚：“如何？”实则更想问，为何？欧阳彰突然身中剧毒，莫非是方才那一剑……

“我哪里知道！”高瑜怒道，抬眼看向炎烈，若是拿断剑去验必是淬了毒，矛头指向，一目了然。然而正因如此，才更令人觉得事有跷蹊。

比之三年前刺客面目模糊难以分辨，并且事发在深宫内院知之者甚少，总算被高瑾以皇帝之尊硬是把那事压了下来。然而今次却是众目睽睽之下，即便高瑜、木天一乃至欧阳彰都信炎烈不过是一枚掩人耳目的棋子，却不得不让他先做了这替罪羊。

“当日便是有人拿着此物叫我来参加试剑大会。”说罢，炎烈从怀中拿出那枚玉佩递给高瑜，甘心受绑。他无法去想，若欧阳彰有何不测，高瑾会是什么模样。

许久，欧阳彰终于转醒，头一句话便是：“我……只拿了一株回来……”

“不碍事的，我这儿还有。”田彦见欧阳彰脸上的黑紫之色逐渐淡去，终于舒了一口气，说道，“当日我从南崎出来找少爷你，想少爷要跟人打仗必定凶险万分，便带上了些以防万一。幸好咱们这南崎草是不会坏的，过多少年都有同样的神效。”

高瑜道：“原本给皇兄的南崎草却给了你，给你的却要给皇兄，这……或许真是冥冥中自有注定。”

“也或许是阿三在天之灵护佑着我们……”欧阳彰却道。他心知自己已无性命之虞，只是那毒实在太厉害，总要很长时间才能尽数化去，而这期间自己怕是吃喝拉撒都得叫人服侍了，不禁暗自好笑，当日阿三受伤，也是先由南崎草保住了性命，之后自己便日夜不休地服侍着重伤的他，又不禁伤感，如今却不可能把那便宜讨回来了。黯然道，“阿三，对不起，只好让你再等我些时候了……”

这时只听高瑜冷冰冰的声音响起：“欧阳彰，你还死不了吧？死不了就同我见皇兄去。”要不是他心里还念着皇兄，早就把这欧阳彰摁死了，才不管他是不是受了伤中了毒呢。把欧阳彰交给田彦，高瑜又道，“你给我记好了，阿三是我的，这辈子下辈子生生世世都是我的。”却像个嫉妒的小孩火急火燎要夺回自己心爱的物事。

“是么？”欧阳彰勉力一笑，也不知是没有了气力还是不欲争辩总之是不再说话了。


	15. 第三章（二）

田彦把欧阳彰扶上马车，一行人正待回宫，高瑜掀开帘子对木天一道：“你带着炎烈坐后头的一辆车，跟我们一块儿进宫去。”

陪同的官员自然纷纷反对，不住说道：“这怎么成？要是炎烈狂性大发伤到皇上如何是好？”

“任何责任，我来担！”说罢，高瑜放下车帘，命车夫出发，又道，“今次的事，是有人处心积虑要害我皇兄。”

欧阳彰心里也有同样的想法，这次的主使和三年前必是同一个，目标却不止是高瑾，至少还有雪玉山一脉及高盛。若炎烈剑上的毒真害死了欧阳彰，他的出身门派和保荐人怎可能脱得了干系？

“背后之人是谁，你可有眉目？”

“我……”高瑜摸索着手中的玉佩，心中惴惴不安，欲言又止，“希望是我估错……”

田彦见欧阳彰脸色愈来愈苍白，呼吸亦愈来愈微弱，心急火燎地掀开马车帘子对车夫吼：“不行！不行！快停车！”

“我没事，快着些去见皇上要紧……”欧阳彰猛烈咳嗽，唇边又溢出鲜血。

田彦正欲相劝，却听高瑜说了一句“你当真麻烦！”，田彦愣愣地瞧着他伸出的手好一会儿才慌张地把南崎草从包袱里拿出来，只见高瑜把南崎草揣进怀里背起欧阳彰便施展轻身功夫奔了出去，说道，“我们先行一步，你们随后跟上。”

眨眼间已把马车甩的远了，声音远远传去却像就在身边响起。

高瑜背着欧阳彰奔得又稳又快，两人背脊紧贴着胸脯，高瑜便以此为媒不断输内力给欧阳彰，嘴上仍是不友善，说道：“待会儿见着皇兄，你给我精神着点儿。”

欧阳彰亦试着运功调息，只是不知那到底是什么毒，他浑身内力竟丁点儿也聚拢不起来，幸好高瑜及时输入内力，他猛然想起阿三给的秘籍里有以少凝多的法子，赶忙依样施展起来，以高瑜输入的内力为基点滚雪球般聚集起四散周身的内力，竟真的逐渐有了起色。

“够了，我已能自行运功调息，瑜王爷不必再为我浪费内力了。”欧阳彰说道，竟又变回了那嬉皮笑脸的样子，“其实你大可放着我不管，这样……可让我受宠若惊呢。”

“就你这个半死不活的样子，随便哪个人都能要了你的性命，你死了不打紧，让皇兄为你难过可不行！那种滋味，你我都受过……更何况，皇兄很想见你……”高瑜回头瞪了欧阳彰一眼，道，“待会儿见着皇兄，你可知趣些，回南崎的事暂且搁下，说些让皇兄高兴的话，知道么？”

“我知道。”欧阳彰道，“我走运，且死不掉呢……况且就算要死，也得见了他最后一面再死，是吧？”话刚出口，他却无法分辨这个“他”是指的井奕祺呢还是高瑾。

却发现高瑜脚步慢了，只听他仿佛自言自语一般说道：“阿三……那时候阿三在想些什么呢……为什么连最后一面都见他不到……”

如此很快已到了宫门前，高瑜背着欧阳彰径自往飞霜殿奔去，哪里有人敢拦？到了飞霜殿前，高瑜放下欧阳彰，瞧了瞧他的脸色也不免惊异，方才还苍白死气，不过片刻间怎得又如此精神奕奕？

“回光返照？”

“不是你叫我精神着点儿的么？”欧阳彰耸耸肩显示自己的无奈，“若不是你把我拉了来，现在我可在呼呼大睡呢，何必还吃这样的苦头……”

“别闹！”高瑜喝道。

“至多一炷香时间，再长我可撑不下去了。”

高瑜已知欧阳彰不过是靠内力艰难支撑，然而经此一劫，也不知他那原本深厚的内力会损耗到何种地步。当下也不再多说，率先走在前头，推开了飞霜殿的门。

“是瑜儿回来了么？”屋内传来太后慈祥的声音，却叫人不寒而栗，“哦？欧阳大人终于舍得出现了么？”

“微臣参见太后。”

“你平时那般无法无天，突然行此大礼，哀家可不敢当啊。”

高瑜见到太后手里把玩着一枚玉佩，那枚他不能再熟悉的曾经属于阿三的井字玉佩，登时心急如焚，而高瑾的床上更是空无一人，他管不得什么规矩，一把抢过太后手中的玉佩，急道：“皇兄呢？”

“瑜儿。”太后意外平静，或许这早已在她预料之中，“前阵子你说不去南崎，要留在宫中侍奉母后，是哄母后高兴吧？”

“皇兄呢？”高瑜语气中已渗出逼人寒气。

“你不要母后，母后可还心疼你这个儿子啊……瑜儿，听母后的话，留在母后身边，你要什么母后都给你。”

“我什么都不要，只要皇兄平安。”

此时欧阳彰也猜到了高瑾的怪病约莫便是太后所为，望着高瑜手里的玉佩，那是他前阵子偷偷进宫放在高瑾身上的，“阿三的护身符，一定能保你平安。你放心，我不会让你有事。”那时高瑾已病得很重，竟一点儿也没有察觉。之后欧阳彰便马不停蹄赶回南崎取了南崎草来，没想到如今玉在而人却不知所终。

欧阳彰重伤之下已无法如平常般凝神静气，如今心神一乱胸中真气更是四处奔腾急欲寻找出口发泄，然而他体内却如铜墙铁壁般密不透风，这不断膨胀的真气似乎要把他整个人都涨破，情急之下一掌拍出，竟把墙打了个穿。

高瑜一心只念着快快让太后说出高瑾下落，未曾注意欧阳彰的异样，这突然的爆裂声让他吓了一跳，急忙查看欧阳彰的情况，问道：“怎么样？没事吧？”

“发泄出来，舒服多了……”欧阳彰抹抹嘴角的鲜血，笑道，“既然皇上不在这儿，我便不用再装了吧？”

“不用了，你歇会儿。”高瑜喝退闻声而来的侍卫，又把阿三的玉佩放进欧阳彰手心，轻道，“别死。”

“呵，死不掉的……”

“闭嘴！我们母子说话，你有什么资格插嘴？”

太后抬手要打欧阳彰，却被高瑜挡下，他握着自己生母的脉门，道：“恕孩儿不孝，还请母后告知皇兄所在。”

“哈哈哈！”太后笑得凄凄惨惨阴阴森森，“你的心里当真没有母后？”

“儿臣心里怎会没有母后？”

“不过和你的皇兄相比，母后就大大不如了，是么？”

高瑜垂下长长的睫毛，默而不答。

“那不知在哀家的好儿子心里，是皇兄重要呢，还是一起长大的那个人重要呢？”

“什么？”高瑜一惊，漆黑的双眸亮了起来，思虑后又绝望地暗下，却仍挣扎般闪着微弱的希望之光，“是……”

“乖儿子，哀家再问你一回，是皇兄重要呢，还是一起长大的那个人重要？高瑾和井阿三，只能活一个，你选谁？”

“阿三已经……”

“他还活着呢。”此时此刻，这个女人笑得妖艳妩媚，哀婉凄绝，“他舍不得他死。”

“不！阿三他已经……”欧阳彰脱口而出，“他已经……”却是终究说不完整。

太后并不理会欧阳彰，只看着高瑜，道：“瑜儿是不信么？”

高瑜默默地放开制住太后的手，微微叹息道：“我竟始终不知原来母后也习了雪玉山一派的功夫。”

“你眼里心里只有你的皇兄你的阿三，哪里还会来关心母后？”太后终于冷眼看向欧阳彰，恨道，“如今又多了这个人！”

欧阳彰默默地闭上眼睛调理内息，他知此刻自己是绝不能多言，甚至动一动都是错，只求别再因为自己使这件事越来越坏。

只听高瑜说道：“是儿子不孝，母后何必牵累旁人？何况皇兄对母后向来孝顺，哪怕他并非母后亲生。”

“你……”太后眼中飞速闪过诧异、愤怒、悲绝之情，旋即却又恢复初时的慈祥，她脸上的阴晴变换着实叫人心惊，“你何时知晓？”

“我曾见过有个姑娘，长得像极了皇兄。”

那个姑娘，便是虔情街上翔南酒馆掌柜迟岗的妹妹，迟晴。

高瑜素来只在乎两个人，一是高瑾二是井奕祺，与他们无关的其他任何在他而言都如浮云般。是以当日他见过迟晴也只匆匆一瞥没多放在心上，虽觉眼熟但天下之大人有相似原本不足为奇，直到今日之事，他才想起，那个姑娘和皇兄是如此相像而自己与他竟是那么不一样。

“就凭这个？”太后问道。

“不。若非见到母后今日的狠心所为，我只如从前般当母后是因皇兄国事太忙而无法常伴膝下才逐渐疏冷了他，绝不会想到这一茬上来。”

太后娴雅地饮了一口茶，唇边勾起一抹若有似无的微笑，缓缓说道：“事已至此，也不妨再多告诉你一些。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实原始脑洞里阿三是真的死掉的，然后作为灵魂一直陪在瑜儿身边，但是瑜儿不知道，于是阿三看着他想念自己，看着他机械式地过完没有自己的人生。  
> 想想好虐啊，因为我是亲妈，所以算了。


	16. 第三章（三）

雪玉山前代掌门是我爹，我生在雪玉山长在雪玉山，修习雪玉山功夫于我是自自然然的事情。不妨就此告诉了你，我专擅用毒。直到今日，雪玉山里至高的药物也只有我一人能用得。

我有一个青梅竹马的师兄，日久生情也便定了海誓山盟，原本我以为，嫁他也是那样自自然然的事情。

对，我的师兄便是你们的师父秦曦，是他为雪玉山招来了高盛。高盛那时年少气盛一心要立一番丰功伟业，不知用了什么法子竟让我那冥顽的爹领着雪玉山一派甘心为朝廷卖命。名为朝廷，实际还不是为他高盛！

只因他说我的八字与他皇兄极合定能为高氏诞下龙裔，我便要被送入皇宫做那个病入膏肓的皇帝的妃子。

我对师兄说我不要进宫，我只要做他的女人，让他带我走，他应了我。

然而又是高盛，用雪玉山一脉威胁，让师兄生生撒开了我的手。自那一刻起，我便恨他，恨不得要他死！我也恨雪玉山，师兄怎能因为雪玉山而不要我？他不能这样！

后来我终于还是进了宫，后宫虽无佳丽三千，只可惜高烜的身体根本无力去做什么生育皇子之事，我只是在想，怎么才能向高盛报复，但我无权无势根本连他的一根头发丝都动不了。

高烜病弱无子，皇位的唯一继承便是高盛，他也有意让高盛建功立威，便让高盛领兵南征，那一役，师兄是他的先锋。最后自是凯旋。他封了个靖南王，而雪玉山也成了他的心腹。

几年后，高盛提议皇帝南巡，高烜允了，未曾想竟也带上了我去。我在马车里头，师兄在马车外头，我一直在等一个机会，想亲口问问他这些年想我不想？当年没带我走悔是不悔？若是他肯带我走，我便不再怨了。

那天夜里，我们随高烜乘画舫游江，听见歌声悠悠传来，那个女人唱歌实在太动听，近了再瞧，竟如月亮上走下来的仙女般纤尘不染美丽无双，连我都不免荡漾了心神。

她叫做包碧月。碧月酒的碧月。

在场的人怕都想弄脏了她，但是谁敢跟皇上争女人？当晚她便被送给了高烜，或许当真是她的魅力摧枯拉朽，那晚的高烜竟有精神强要了她。

而我，和师兄在另一处翻云覆雨。他虽有许多顾虑，可情到浓时毕竟把持不住，还是做了。

我问他想我么？他说想。我问他后悔么？他说悔。我问他带我走好么？他却不说话了。我知答案已经再明了不过。

我也什么都不说，既然他要保全他的“义”，我便成全了他。那晚，我拼了命地和他交合，真想永不天明，然而太阳依旧照常升起。

南巡后，包碧月被带了回去，可毕竟不是什么光彩的事，只能先藏在了高盛府里。没想到的是，她竟有了身孕，我也是。

世上就有那么巧的事不是？

十个月后，举国欢庆，皇上终于有了一个小皇子，便是高瑾。我亦母凭子贵被封了皇后。这是何等的光耀？然而我们都心知肚明，此举不过是为了瞒天过海。

高瑾是包碧月的孩子，不是我的。你问我的孩子？呵，我连他是男是女都不知道……一剂堕胎药就这么没了。皇家到底不一样，此事上上下下做的滴水不漏，移花接木完美无缺。全天下都以为，高瑾是皇后所出。

后来，高盛的一个侍卫带包碧月逃了出去，高盛力保他们，高烜气得削了高盛的王位。

凭了什么包碧月可以有人带着她远走高飞而我要守着四面宫墙耗此一生？她的孩子和我有什么关系？我只要自己的孩子！可是我连一面都没有见过他！高盛为了那个女人竟放下了权位甘心做一个辅臣，秦曦竟要把自己毕生所学倾囊传授于一个害死自己亲儿的孽种，哼，真是天大的讽刺！

这都是为什么？为什么我要承受这些？我的孩子原本该在雪玉山快乐地成长，可他还没见过这个世界就死去了！

我要报仇，我怎么可能不报仇？

可是我还太弱，我什么都做不了，唯有等。未曾想后来，我竟怀上了龙种，那便是你，瑜儿。

我以为上天终于开始眷顾我，让我除了仇恨之外有了别的活下去的理由。如此光明如此温暖的理由。

然而高瑾一天比一天更像包碧月，我不得不想起，这个孩子不是我的，我的孩子被他害死了。做娘的怎么能不为孩子报仇？

高烜南巡后秦曦便回了雪玉山，他说他对我不起唯有在雪玉山上诵经祈福以赎罪孽，却竟又为了高盛一句话便下山……你瞧，我在他心里，根本不存在。

我成全他的“义”，他也休想阻我的恨！

三年前的那件事便是我的第一次复仇，只可惜一败涂地。

我亲自教了那个刺客如何以雪玉山功夫杀人，那晚炎烈正巧进宫，嫁祸他本是顺理成章，没想到高瑾竟把这件事硬压了下来，更没想到的是，竟会伤了你。

那时我很怕，怕我唯一的、仅有的孩子也会离我而去，我向上天祈祷，只要你平安我便不恨了，仇也不报了……你真的好起来了。当时我真的决心为你放下一切……

可是你醒来的第一句话便是“阿三”，第一件事便是确认高瑾平安与否，几时想起过母后？

你这个孩子，自小便对谁都是冷冷清清，却唯有对高瑾那般亲近，高盛安得什么居心？竟又送了个井奕祺来，更是把你迷得鬼迷了心窍，到哪里想的念的都是他！

你知道母后多伤心么？为什么连你的心里也没有我？我是你的母亲啊！

我不允许，不允许有人从我身边夺走你！任何人！包括心里只有高瑾和井奕祺的高瑜！

高瑾有难你拼了命去挡，井奕祺离宫你不顾一切去追，就连这个欧阳彰你也千方百计去护，你无视母后的苦苦哀求，始终执意要走，既然如此，我又何惧玉石俱焚！

我最恨的还是高盛。然而他退政后便无人知他身在何处，我又到哪里去找他？

欧阳彰，你可知田茂是我叫人抓了来的？

无意中我得到高盛的一本手札，他竟对南崎这个地方尤其关心，我这才知晓多年前高盛借着瑜儿出生之喜让高烜下旨大赦天下，说什么大赦天下，他想赦的不过田茂一人。我秘密授意刑部派人抓了他回来，只为引出高盛。

可却又来了一个你，我还没等到高盛，田茂就因你而被高瑾放了回去。后来瑜儿竟偷跑出宫去你军营，那时我已容不得你了。

不过我倒也要感谢你欧阳彰，若不是你，高瑾也不会毒发。

寻常的毒伤不了高瑾，而我也不想那么便宜他。我给他落的是雪玉山上的一种奇毒，强大的内心便是抑制毒发最好的药，然而一旦显出软弱便会牵出一连串的折磨，越悲伤那毒越喜欢。

高瑾素来坚毅，自小到大，他把所有艰难困苦孤独寂寞都独自扛起来，咬着牙渡过，坐江山哪是容易的事？然而不得不说，他做得很好。

我还当那毒会在他身上埋一辈子呢，索性遇到了你，哈哈，你看到他毒发时候那痛苦的样子了么？实在赏心悦目啊……被爱人抛弃是什么滋味，我再清楚不过……我要包碧月的孩子十倍二十倍的尝到！

叫炎烈去试剑大会的自然也是我，井奕祺把他藏在宫里，可让我好找。

正如我所料，他以高盛之名为自己担保。这消息我早早放了出去，高盛也该收到了。

试剑大会的地位可比科举还要高些，若出了事，高盛怎么也要出现了吧？若是能趁此灭了雪玉山更好，若不成便算了，反正雪玉山已只剩空壳一副。

炎烈最终的对手是欧阳彰那更是再好不过，省得我还要想别的法子除了你。不过炎烈也算没用了，竟然杀你不死。

南崎草也果真名不虚传，连我落的毒都能解。

瑜儿日日在这儿守着高瑾，我也不能再进一步作什么，今日他代高瑾去试剑大会我才能把高瑾送去他该去的地方。

放心，我不会叫他死，我要他生不如死。

哦，还有井奕祺，你们当真喜欢他么？怎得都不提起？瞧我都忘了他啦。

欧阳彰，你到底知不知道自己练的是什么样的功夫？你们门下的功夫，练出一样来便能独步天下，是古往今来少有的神功。而把三样都修好了练通了会到什么境界你知道么？是超脱生死。只要不被剜心斩头，便死不掉。

自你们祖师爷爷创出这门功夫以来，除他本人，似乎只有井奕祺全部练成了。

南崎瘴气遇上南崎草是无药可救的毒，井奕祺确实毒发而亡，但他并没有真正死去。田茂大概知道我不会放过井奕祺，便将计就计安排了一场假死。他当着众人葬了阿三，却又悄悄把他带去无人之地让他回转生息。待身体里的毒清理干净，人便会从假死状态苏醒过来。毒性越烈，耗时越久。

我也一直当他死了，是师兄带他来，我才知道原来没有。

师兄说雪玉山的历代掌门在接位之前都要立一个誓言，当见到这枚玉佩时便要竭力杀死佩戴之人，不惜任何手段。对，就是那枚井字玉佩了。至于其中缘由，他也不知晓。人与人之间的恩恩怨怨，从来没有个头。

然而师兄见到这枚玉佩时，佩戴它的井奕祺只是个孩子，他哪里下得去手？后来发现了假死的井奕祺，师兄岂会是趁人之危的？况且既知他已练成那样的功夫，师兄爱才之心一起便更加舍不得了。

他能在这个时候来找我，我心里是欢喜的……如果他不是为了找我要雪玉山的圣药来帮井奕祺的话……南崎的毒有多厉害，欧阳彰你最清楚，若无雪玉山圣药辅佐，井奕祺永远只会是个活死人。

哎哟，这不是盛弟么？你可终于来了，我等你等得……已经疯了。


	17. 第三章（四）

高盛身后跟着木天一等人，声势浩大。他虽退政多年，此时看来，仍是无法撼动的王。

“多年不见，嫂子可好？这许多人未通报便贸贸然一起来了，可有惊扰了嫂子？”高盛说得谦恭有礼，甚至微微颌首，寒暄过后才对身后道，“你们在外候着，本王要同太后叙叙旧。”

众人依言退了出去，唯有木天一和炎烈仍立在原地。此事既与雪玉山有莫大关联，他们俩便不可能置身事外。

此时的他们哪一个不是焦急万分？他们的皇上正不知在何处受着怎样的折磨，而他们却相救不得，心里都是百转千回只怕一个不慎便害了高瑾。

唯有太后不紧不慢地饮着茶，勾起嘴角轻轻笑着，魅惑至极。高盛极少正眼瞧她，今日才知她竟能如此妖娆，心想，这样美丽的一个女人摆在眼前，秦曦把持不住倒也合情合理。

“除了官话，盛弟没别的说了么？”太后问道。

“那么我也不拐弯抹角了，请嫂子放了皇上。”高盛道，他并不担心井奕祺，毕竟有秦曦在，除非……

太后已然看穿高盛心思，直言道：“你觉得事到如今，我还会顾念什么昔日情分么？”转而扫了其他人一眼，“你们似乎都是秦曦的弟子吧？不妨也来回答我一个问题呢，若高瑾和秦曦必须死一个，选谁？”

“自然是皇兄。”说话的是高瑜，他扶起欧阳彰交给木天一，又对高盛道，“我知皇叔会怪我鲁莽，这样或许会更快害死他们所有人，但母后既然执意要一个答案，这便是我的答案。”

太后握着茶杯的手终于有了些许颤抖，道：“当真？”

趁太后分神之际，欧阳彰无力地拉了拉木天一的衣袖，悄声道：“传些内力给我。”木天一听了立刻依言而为，欧阳彰凝神静气也不管眼下如何只顾竭力借着木天一源源不断输入的内力打通周身阻滞血脉。

又听高瑜道：“盼求母后仁慈，别再伤害皇兄。”

“我凭什么要对他仁慈？”太后仰天长笑，“当日高盛可曾对我仁慈对我的孩子仁慈？瑜儿你又可曾想过你离开后母后会有多凄凉？要我仁慈？除非时空逆转，你们先还我一个仁慈！”

高盛拦下正欲再说的高瑜，对太后道：“男儿大丈夫哪个不想立一番轰轰烈烈的功业？我也是。收揽雪玉山也是为了打几场为人称颂的胜仗。然而我无意做皇帝，想着仗打完了便归隐山林过逍遥自在的日子，但皇兄若无子嗣这皇位却非要我来继承不可，在雪玉山上我一瞧见你的八字便欢喜得不得了，心想你定能为我高家留下血脉，到时我便能抽身而退了。未曾想，我的自私竟把你逼到了这步田地。”

“你是否还想说，我落到这步田地虽由你的自私而起却终归是我自作孽所致？在你们心里，包碧月是无辜的，高瑾是无辜的，井奕祺是无辜的，只有我是自作孽不可活，是也不是？”

这厉声喝问叫众人陷入一片沉默，此时炎烈却站出来说道：“报仇雪恨并没有错。只是冤有头债有主，你扪心自问，他们可曾真的对你不起？”

“别来跟我说这些！我没你那般善良，善良到蠢钝！”太后怒道，“没有他们我的孩子会死？没有他们我的瑜儿会舍我而去？哼，冤有头债有主？像你那样看先帝死了就当亡国之仇已经报了么？哈哈哈，自欺欺人！可笑！可笑至极！高盛，我放他不过，他们，我也放不过！”

高盛轻抚袍袖，缓道：“当初你派人抓田师兄来，我已知你仇怨极深，本欲立即除了以绝后患，是师兄叫我得饶人处且饶人，你也有许多苦衷须当慢慢化解。他在南崎呆了这些年竟像起了整日阿弥陀佛的和尚，我居然也听了他，早知如此，就不该一时心软。”

“原来那时你到了京城。我倒没发觉。”

“你敢对他下手，是摆明要和我对着干了，不过你倒说说看，有什么资本这么做？这些年你确实培养了些耳目死士，但那样就妄想能与我抗衡？未免太天真。你用毒确实厉害，但别忘了，这世上任何的毒在南崎草面前统统都算不上毒。若不是来时师兄嘱托再给你一次悔悟的机会，我会在这儿跟你演戏跟你废话？我早就叫你死无葬身之地了。”高盛看了看头顶的太阳，道，“已经过了这么多时候，他们也该找到人了。”

谁料太后却未有所动，似乎没把这番话放在心上，也瞧着天上日头，说道：“找着了么？那再好不过。”

众人心中一凛，知她如此言语定是早安排了狠辣招数，此时欧阳彰已借木天一之力恢复了七八成功夫，虽只能维持短暂时间，待下次散功或许会就此成为废人也未可知。但他顾不得那许多，运起轻功抓住各处飞来的三只白鸽，展开其中信笺，上头分写着三处地址。

“木帅，你拿这株南崎草去找秦曦前辈。”欧阳彰拿出南崎草给了木天一，又把阿三的玉佩交给高瑜，道，“阿三，今后就拜托你了。”

“你……”

“你不是说，皇上需要我么？”欧阳彰永远那般风流不羁的模样，即便到了此刻，“不然，我们换过来？我还没有好好抱过阿三呢……”

“你敢！”高瑜嗔怒，其实他怎会不知就在方才短短时间里，欧阳彰心里已有了翻天覆地的变化。若是太后也要欧阳彰选高瑾和阿三活哪一个，他一定会选阿三。

说到底他们都是自私的人。

痛苦的永远是活着的那一个，而与爱人同死，却是一种幸福。

“我会带他回南崎，你可同意。”欧阳彰问道。

“自然。”高瑜道，“如若叫我知道你待皇兄不好，我定叫人夷平了你南崎。”他已做好觉悟扛下高瑾肩上的江山重担。然而有阿三在，他不会寂寞。

“还请给我一坛子碧月酒。”待高盛命人拿了来，欧阳彰谢过，道，“我去了，咱们后会有期。”

炎烈望着欧阳彰倏忽远去的身影，双手合十像个虔诚的教徒，默默祈求至此雨过天青，愿高瑾福泽绵长，喜乐安康。能给他幸福的，只有你而已。

“欧阳彰！”太后赫然起身，叫得声嘶力竭，疯了似的问高盛他们，“你们难道不想知道发生了什么吗？不想知道他好不好吗？”

“我们什么都知道。”高盛道，“欧阳彰会带着瑾儿去南崎隐居，过着你渴慕而永不能得的日子。”

“不！还有！我叫人……”

“其余不管发生了什么，都是你的妄想，我们没必要知道。”高盛出手连点太后几个穴道，她软软地倒在了地上，他居高临下地说道，“把雪玉山圣药交了出来罢。”

“休想！”太后虽肢体无力，眼神仍是戾气深重。

“既已一败涂地，何苦垂死挣扎？”高盛道，“瞧在瑜儿份上，我会尽量善待你。”

太后一愣，呢喃道：“瑜儿……瑜儿……”

高瑜走近轻轻唤了声：“母后。”把她揽进了怀里，“是孩儿不孝，这些年叫母后伤心了。今后孩儿必定好好孝顺母后……”

“不！”太后用力推开他，“你不过是要哄我去救醒你的阿三！你骗我的！”

高瑜摇摇头，冷不防灌了一杯碧月进太后嘴里，催动内力把酒统统逼进她的脑中，太后登时脑内一片空白，人事不省。

“你不知道雪玉山是什么，也不知道秦曦是谁，你是这个国家的太后，你和先帝高烜十分恩爱，你们生了两个皇子，一个是高瑾，一个是高瑜……”高瑜编排了一个顺当的完美人生，幽幽念出，磁性的声音混合着碧月酒香让人不得不信以为真，“如此母后便不会再怨恨也不会再痛苦了。”

太后呼吸逐渐平稳，待高瑜说完，她竟睡得十分安稳，嘴角带笑，果真一副幸福模样。

“瑜儿，你是何时学得这迷幻之术？”高盛问道，“这可是禁忌之术，不该碰的。”

“我哪里会什么迷幻之术？皇叔没瞧见我给母后喝了碧月酒么？饮碧月酒能暂时忘却烦恼，于是我便猜想若永不酒醒是否便永无苦痛？我用内力把碧月酒强行注入母后脑内后封住，以达到同样的效果。”

“你太冒险了。”

“与其眼睁睁看着母后变成疯子，我宁愿冒险。”

“那阿三怎么办？雪玉山圣药不要了么？”

“我相信师父会有法子。”

“但愿如此。”高盛叹了口气，这个孩子，太也任性，“快去瞧瞧阿三吧，这里交给皇叔。”

“嗯。”高瑜点头，运起轻身功夫几个起落已不见了踪影。


	18. 第三章（五）

高瑜轻功极佳，方向感却是差透了的。

当日他想去往虔情街却走了个反进了木天一军中，想到南崎偏又误打误撞进了虔情街，得知阿三死讯万念俱灰，为完他的心愿在虔情街一呆大半年耗了多少心血始终一无所获，不愿皇兄再为自己挂心而回了宫竟又因自己的执意离去而惹得母亲弄出一场玉石俱焚的报复，如今阿三虽还在生却可能永远无法醒转，皇兄景况更是难测……这兜兜转转仿佛一场捉弄。

高盛知高瑜天生不善识路，高瑜奔出后立时叫炎烈跟了过去。

“若是当时我寻到了南崎找到了阿三，是否便能免了今日之祸？”

高瑜说话虽轻却还是被炎烈听了个清楚，他边收起写着地址的信笺，说道：“如今想这些也于事无补，唯有想方设法找寻医治阿三的药物，和信任欧阳彰。”

“嗯。”高瑜点了点头，说道，“带路吧。”

炎烈走在前头，不多时便停在了一座大宅前，那是高盛命人建了给进京的雪玉山弟子休息居住的庄子。想起最危险的地方便是最安全的地方，他们倒也不奇怪人会被藏在这里。

他们刚到便有人迎了上来径直把高瑜领往南苑客房，高瑜狂奔入内，见到井奕祺，他朝思暮想以为只有黄泉再会的人，正安然地躺在床上，高瑾紧紧抓住井奕祺的手，另一只手先试他的呼吸，呼吸顺畅，又搭上他的手腕探脉搏，脉象平和，他的脸贴上他的胸膛，听见他的心跳并无异样，这才稍微放下心。

也不管房内站了满屋子人，高瑜低头在井奕祺唇上轻轻落下一个吻，伸手捋了捋他的额发，柔声道：“我很快就会让你醒过来。”

高瑜走出房间对院内被绑缚的数人道：“你们可对他动过手？”

其中一人慌道：“主人只让我们照看好他，没有旁的。我们不敢胡来。”

高瑜明白这都是因为太后心中仍是爱护着自己，才对阿三手下留情，心中五味杂陈，盼着此事快快过去，碧月酒真能让母亲忘却前尘苦恨，他也会好好侍奉以补多年疏离。

“请问王爷，这些人该如何处置？杀了么？”周遭都是跟随高盛训练出来的武士，对寻常人命当真看得寻常至极。面对底下阵阵求饶，脸上没有半点怜悯。

高瑜道：“把他们关进天牢好生看守，若是此事泄露一丁半点到外头，我会叫你们后悔投胎为人。”后句是对在场所有人说。

说罢，高瑜回房横抱起井奕祺，炎烈早叫人备好马车等着，他们很快回了宫去。

木天一也带了秦曦回来，他的身体似乎没什么异样，南崎草自然也原物归还。他并不知道，他已中了连心蛊。双生的蛊虫分埋在两人体内，那连心蛊却时刻连着中蛊的两人，一人悲另一人绝不会喜，一人死另一人随之而亡。——他永不会带她远走高飞，但他今生都必与她生死相随。

秦曦已大体得知事情经过，只摇了摇头，叹道：“雪玉山的医药毒一脉向来传女不传男，既然师妹的记忆已被封存，那我也无能为力。”

高瑜听了心中凉了半截，可他并不后悔封住太后记忆，说道：“我另想他法。”

很快寻找高瑾的那批人也回来报说，欧阳彰已顺利带着高瑾离去。众人总算放心。

之后高盛便对外宣布皇上驾崩，因无子嗣而由其弟高瑜继位。

早些时候朝中内外已都知道高瑾怪病缠身多日，身体每况愈下，太医皆束手无策，是以这消息虽突然却也合理。何况有高盛主持大局，他说一何人敢说二？

高盛处理好一切，对木天一道：“以后还劳你辅佐瑜儿了。”

“王爷放心，末将定当全力为之。”

“还有你告诉瑜儿他……”高盛行事向来果决然而这回他犹豫了很久，没再说下去，摇摇头，道，“随缘吧。”或许高家真会就此断了血脉，他日自己到了地下，可真无脸面对诸位列祖列宗了。

之后高盛便再次云游四方去了，秦曦和炎烈一并回了雪玉山，太后清醒后也变了另一幅模样，朝中亦并无异动，本是要卷起惊涛骇浪的是能如此极速归于平静，实在万幸。

高瑜从未涉及过政事，一切都需从头开始，索性有木天一辅佐，加之他天资聪颖谦虚好学勤政爱民，是以始终国泰民安。

此时已是第三年春。

井奕祺仍在沉睡。

他们试过许许多多方子，他的身体很好却偏偏醒不过来。

每日清早高瑜都会亲亲井奕祺的唇再去上朝，处理完政事便同他说些近来的趣事，他知他爱热闹，尽管自己并不擅长说那些，却从未间断，晚上他们躺在一起，他紧紧地抱着他，一声一声唤着：“阿三……阿三……”想他睁眼瞧自己一瞧，怀中之人终于还是没有回应。

“欧阳彰来信说他和皇兄很好，还有，他们已经酿出碧月酒了，用你找来的那些南崎草……”

高瑜紧捏着手中信纸，恍惚间发现其中字句已不知何时被泪水沾湿，墨迹一点点化开变得模糊不清，他急忙低头擦拭，突然瞧见井奕祺脖子上的玉佩，猛地想起什么，拿出自己随身的那一枚，两枚相合竟在墙上映出一张地图！而地图上各点不仅是方位更暗合人体周身穴位，细瞧之下分明便是真气运行之法！

雪玉山历代掌门都要立誓以不惜任何代价杀死拥有井字玉佩之人夺取玉佩，可见那枚玉佩必然关联着雪玉山重大秘密，而自己所有的那枚是母亲所给，据说是家族代代相传，而母亲的家族便是雪玉山。

高瑜很是懊恼，怎么一直没想过要细细研究这两枚玉佩的奥秘？

被连夜急召入宫的木天一盯着看了很久，说道：“不妨一试。”

“我也正有此意。”高瑜对木天一拱手道，“如若有何不妥之处，还请师兄出手相助。”

“皇上言重了，这自是我分内之事。”

高瑜扶起井奕祺与他双掌相抵，以自己绵长的内力输入他体内，依图所示让真气在他体内运行，很快遇到阻滞，高瑜看着双目紧闭的井奕祺，道：“阿三，我可要冒险了。”言罢又发出一道真气直冲过去，一波又一波的真气强行冲破那处阻滞极速奔涌而出，未行多远却又遇着一处阻滞，高瑜如法炮制，直到真气在井奕祺体内运气无阻。

真气运行一周天竟从井奕祺左掌传到与之相触的高瑜右掌中，在他体内自行运行一周天又由高瑜左掌而出进入井奕祺右掌。真气在两人体内不断循环往复，越来越蓬勃越来越旺盛，到后来竟如要炸裂二人身体奔逃出来一般。

木天一见高瑜不断出汗，面色越来越红，生怕出事，几欲出手分开两人。高瑜急忙摇头制止，他不能说话，否则真气一泄便前功尽弃。木天一见高瑜似乎暂时无碍，也只得继续守在旁侧等候。

过不多时，高瑜竟感受到井奕祺体内生出一股真气与自己相和，他不禁唤了一声：“阿三。”话一出口便知大事不好，体内真气极速散去，他已阻止不及，整个人如抽空了一般软绵绵地向后倒去。

就这么结束了吗？这一次……也不行了吗？仿佛坠入无边的黑暗，快要被吞噬……

却突然被一双手拉了过去，那双手把他带进一个温暖的胸膛，他听见熟悉的心跳，身体被久违的温热触感包围，有人在他发间落下一个吻，那人说：“笨蛋。”

高瑜浑身一颤，猛地抬起头，视线对上那双清亮如昨的眸子，在里头瞧见了自己的影子，他伸手去抚摸他的脸，欢喜的不能自已，生怕自己在做梦，忙不迭转向木天一问道：“他醒了是么？是么？”

“是。”木天一答，上前探了探二人脉搏才说道，“臣告退。”

木天一向后退出合上房门，屋里只留高瑜同井奕祺二人。

寂静中井奕祺突然惊呼出声：“等等！我还活着么？”

他当真以为自己死了。曾经无数次在黑暗中有鬼魅一般的家伙要带他走，他知那是鬼差要领他去投胎了，然而他一次又一次坚定地留下，他要等高瑜。他答应了会回去找他，如今既然回不去了，那便在这儿等他罢。

方才见到高瑜，他十分欢喜，又见他仍是年纪轻轻，又十分生气，正要骂他，却又见到了木天一，细想之下觉得自己跟高瑜感情甚笃也便罢了，木天一万没理由跟着一起“殉情”。

“莫非我还活着？”井奕祺问道。

“你自然活着。”高瑜仔细检查井奕祺的身体，笑道，“比我还要精神呢。”

井奕祺也明白了自己没死，然而却不知为何昏睡了许久，方才高瑜是以真气助自己苏醒，而似乎在途中出了些岔子，他急忙问道：“你身体无碍吧？”

“嗯。”高瑜笑着。他很少笑，亦难得温柔，此刻他笑得无比温柔。或许遗传了母亲，这温柔中还带着无边的妖娆。

井奕祺刚刚醒来，脑中还是大片大片混沌，陡然见到这番情景，心中一荡，鬼使神差般红了脸，不免有些尴尬，突然伸手拍拍高瑜的肩，揶揄道：“没有我跟你说话，你竟然没有变成哑巴，倒也不容易。”显得十分怪异。

高瑜没生气，声音中却似带着哭腔，说道：“阿三，我好想你。”

“我也是。”井奕祺抬手拭去他眼角的一点湿润，他们自小一起长大，十余年来这是他头一次见到他如此，心里又是怜惜又是愧疚，握着他的手说道，“对不起，以后再不会叫你这么担心了，信我。”

高瑜只又轻唤了一声：“阿三。”

这次却不待对方回应，伸手勾住他的脖子往身前一拽，深深地吻了上去。

井奕祺被袭了个猝不及防，还没来得及明白发生了什么，已被高瑜几乎热烈至凶狠的吻逼的快要窒息。

高瑜柔软的舌探进井奕祺温热的口腔，横冲直撞地舔舐每一处，唇、牙齿、上颚最终绕上对方的舌霸道地纠缠不休，他用力地吻着他，一手按着他的脑袋一手把他的双臂固定在身后叫他无法挣脱，含糊不清地喊着他的名字：“阿三……阿三……我好想你……阿三……不要离开我……”他怕他离开，实在太怕。

井奕祺本想发力挣脱，却因那一声声仿似穿越千山万水终于抵达的呼唤而乱了心驰，任由高瑜就这么吻着自己，他亦开始回应他的吻，愈来愈激烈，放肆的意乱情迷。随之而来的是从身体深处生出的燥热，他的身体起了反应。他感到高瑜的那里也已挺立，隔着薄薄的衣物和自己的轻轻摩擦，每一次触碰都让他不自觉地颤抖，蔓延着无边的快感。

终于井奕祺艰难地发出声音：“瑜儿……放……放开我……”

高瑜一愣，在他的下唇轻咬了一下才依依不舍地结束了那个吻，却仍是没有放开他，粗重的呼吸喷到彼此脸上，痒痒的。他低头看了看两人股间胀大，又看了看满脸潮红的井奕祺，唇边还残留着唾沫的痕迹，略微湿润的双眼似乎有所欲求，魅惑至极。高瑜哪还管那么许多，猛地扯下了他的上衣，露出白皙的胸膛，对准左侧的那一点暗红便狠狠地吮吸起来，一手忽轻忽重地揉捏着另一边。

“啊！”井奕祺忍不住叫出了声，索性双手终于不再被束缚，他撑住高瑜双肩推了推，“瑜儿……放开我……”

“不行！五年了！阿三……我……忍得好辛苦……”高瑜任性地继续啃噬已从暗红变为殷红的点，另一只手已顺着腹部往下探入握住了那个粗大的炙热。

井奕祺感到一阵无法抑制的酥麻，“嗯！”声音不受控制地从喉头滑出，随着高瑜的上下套弄，更是整个人如失了气力般，却仍是不死心地推了推高瑜，心知眼下不管自己说多少次他都不会放手，终于一咬牙，道：“瑜儿，让我来。”

“嗯？”高瑜停住手上动作，抬起头看着他，似乎不明白。

井奕祺突然笑起来，伸手圈住高瑜的脖子拉到自己唇边，以不输于对方的疯狂，狠狠地吻了上去。

两人几乎是以撕扯的方式除去了对方身上所有衣物，激烈地纠缠在一起，高瑜的膝盖撞到井奕祺腿间耸立，引出对方一阵颤抖，他伸手弹了弹，立刻便被井奕祺在脑袋上用力打了一记，听他喝道：“别玩那个！”

高瑜揉着脑袋，像个孩子似的很是委屈。

井奕祺突然笑起来，俯下身伸手握住高瑜的炙热，轻轻抚摸之后，张口含了进去。

高瑜万没想到井奕祺会如此，他们在一起很久，用嘴来做却是头一次。

“要是弄痛你，告诉我。”井奕祺温柔地在先端落下一个吻，用舌尖打着圈舔舐，正要更进一步时，他又补充了一句，“下不为例。”说完才把整根都吞了进去，直顶到喉头深处，难受的他几乎要呕了出来，他努力习惯着那呛鼻的味道，竭力吞吐着。

快感从身下蔓延至全身，想着是井奕祺在为自己做那种事，高瑜欢喜地难以自控，伸手又握住井奕祺的上下套弄，另一只手却探到了对方隐秘的后庭，手指在外试探地摩擦着，感觉到那圈褶皱陡然收紧，他问：“可以吗？”

井奕祺抬起头，脸上表情愈发淫靡诱人，笑道：“你不是忍不住了么？”

“嗯。”高瑜点点头，“我会失去理智的，会弄坏你的……所以……”

“没关系。”井奕祺笑着咬了一口高瑜胸前的小点，换做从前他是怎么都不会如此轻易妥协的，然而今天不一样，他愿意用自己全部去满足他，“来吧。”

“真的可以吗？”可是高瑜却突然有了顾忌，井奕祺刚刚醒转，他怕若是有个万一，他不敢想若是有个万一会如何。

“我是男人，粗暴一点完全能承受。”井奕祺看着高瑜腿间有些充血的粗大，笑着问道，“或者我来进入你？”

高瑜听了整个人愣住，一时不知该如何应对，事到如今两人都不可能就此收场，加之他确实又因担心他的身体而犹豫不决，或许这倒是个好主意，然而要他做雌伏的那一方？他向来傲气惯了，在床上也是同样，脑子里从未有过被人压倒的概念，可今天不一样……为了阿三……

“喂！”井奕祺瞧高瑜发呆，猛地在他肩上一拍，“我开玩笑呢，不用想得这么认真啦。”

“阿三……”

“你怎么这般婆婆妈妈！”井奕祺火大，一咬牙直接推倒高瑜抬腿跨坐到他身上，一手扶着他的炙热一手撑开自己后穴让他硬生生插曲自己，因未做过任何润滑扩张，粗糙的触感并不舒服，过紧的穴口夹得高瑜很疼，然而最疼的自然是井奕祺，粗暴的撕裂感钻心刺骨，疼得他差点晕厥，瞬间倒在了高瑜怀里，那里火辣辣地痛着，他伸手一摸，手指沾上鲜血的红。

“阿三！”高瑜激动地抱住井奕祺，才感觉到他的身上背上已全是细密的汗珠，“胡来！”

“我……也忍不住啊……笨蛋……”井奕祺伏在高瑜胸口喘着粗气，断断续续地说道，“动吧……都这样了……还不肯让我舒服一下么？”

高瑜心疼地抚着井奕祺被汗水濡湿的头发，把他扶起来转了个身成为跪伏的姿势，一手揽着他的腰让他不至于脱力倒下，两人的交合处因血液而湿润了一些，高瑜将另一只手送到井奕祺嘴边，道：“痛，就咬我吧。”

高瑜小心翼翼地缓慢抽出再送入，到深处时循着记忆里他的敏感点用力一顶，引出井奕祺混合着痛苦和快感的一声呻吟，高瑜连忙问道：“如何？”

井奕祺落下大滴大滴的汗，方才真是撕心裂肺的疼，却也有着难以言喻的舒服，他竭力平复呼吸，说道：“无碍，继续……”

“嗯。”

高瑜仍是缓缓地动作，却每一次都准确地顶在井奕祺的敏感点，很快井奕祺的身体已分泌出更多液体，那里愈发湿润起来，随着抽插亦逐渐扩张，渐渐地已不如最初时艰难，虽仍是痛，却被一波接一波更强烈的快感掩盖，两人都开始沉浸在对方所带来的快乐之中。

突然井奕祺握住高瑜的手臂，高瑜立刻停止动作，只听他道：“吻我……”

高瑜俯下身，轻轻抚上井奕祺侧过来相迎的脸，对着那两瓣水润的唇吻了上去，唇舌交缠，比最初更激烈更疯狂，直想把对方吸干似的，直吻到无法呼吸才松开对方，顺了呼吸又再次吻了上去，反反复复，抵死交欢。

此时他们对彼此强大的渴求，已不是理智所能控制，高瑜激烈而快速地抽动冲撞，直搅得井奕祺内里翻江倒海，欲仙欲死般始终都没个够。

屋内充斥着一声一声溢满快感的呻吟，和混着渍渍水声的两人交合产生的啪啪之声，不顾一切似真要弄坏了对方才肯罢休。

井奕祺紧搂住高瑜的手又加了把力道在他背上抓出道道血痕，他粗重的呼吸早乱了节奏，嗓子也有些沙哑，不连贯地叫道：“瑜儿……瑜儿……我……我……受不了了……要……”井奕祺还没说完，那欲望已兀自喷薄而出，染的到处是白浊。

见井奕祺已释放，高瑜问：“舒服了么？”

井奕祺虚弱地点了点头。高瑜虽不舍终于还是顾念着他的身体，正欲把自己从他体内抽出，却被拦住。他看见他潮红的脸和欲言又止的表情，低头亲吻他的眼睛，同时在他体内释放了自己。

白色浊液混着鲜红有些触目惊心，却又挑拨着人兴奋的神经。然而就算两人再大胆胡来也晓得必须收敛些了，否则真会出事。

井奕祺无力地躺在高瑜怀中，眼皮逐渐沉重，迷迷糊糊说道：“我好累，先睡了，明天……记得叫我吃早饭……”接着便沉沉睡去。

高瑜紧紧搂着井奕祺久久不放，直到感觉凉意袭来，才松开手，让他躺在床上，盖好被子，自己穿好衣服，命宫娥打了热水进来，亲自给他擦拭干净身子，撕裂的私处也上了药，动作轻柔生怕弄痛了他，然而见到他终于还是因疼痛而皱起眉头发出不悦的声音却又是说不出的欢喜。这让他真切的感受到这个人是活着的，实在太好了。

一切收拾妥当，高瑜才上床躺下，仍是紧搂着井奕祺，对方动了动，竟也抬手环过他的腰搂住了他。

“阿三……阿三……”

如此呢喃着，高瑜也合眼睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这么多年我写肉的风格还是这么无趣啊，不好吃，不好吃！


	19. 第四章（一）

第二日清晨，井奕祺醒了，正自奇怪怎么不见高瑜，往日里他可总得日上三竿才起。

宫里的药自然是极好的，加之他本身内力深厚恢复起来要比常人快很多，是以尽管昨晚那般激烈，此刻他倒是精神奕奕。他利索地蹦下床穿好衣服。宫娥听见屋内响动，赶忙过来问是否要伺候洗漱和早膳。

简单擦了把脸，井奕祺问道：“瑜……王爷呢？”

“回井大人，皇上他上朝去了。”

“我是问瑜王爷去哪儿了，不是问皇上。”

宫娥思虑了稍许，道：“井大人有所不知，三年前先帝驾崩……”

井奕祺这一惊着实不小，尚未等宫娥说完便奔了出去。他不管其中有何曲折变故，他只坚信那个惊世绝俗的少年皇帝高瑾绝不会那般轻易死去，心道必有重大隐情，他非要亲口向高瑜问明白不可。

此时正值春暖花开，御花园里繁盛似锦美不胜收，其他地方却要清减许多，更多的是一层庄重肃穆，井奕祺却也没心思来细瞧这久违了的皇宫内院有什么变化没有，一路足不点地飞也似的奔过，直到将要闯进殿内才堪堪停下，直挺挺站在那儿等高瑜出来。

因着事出突然，井奕祺未来得及束发，被风吹起拂过脸、擦过脖颈，痒得很，他不耐烦地从衣服上撕下一条咬在嘴里，用手缕起丝丝长发，五指穿入发间简单顺了顺，正欲系起，却被另一双温热的手从腰间环过抱住了自己。

井奕祺一震，慌慌张张侧身闪了开去，脸上却不禁红了些，长发亦因此再度散落，他原本便是意气风发的少年郎，不输春的生机夏的炙热不逊秋的丰饶冬的坚韧，此时更在这清风暖阳下显出无限明艳动人，如梦似幻，太轻易地便撩拨起高瑜，忍不住伸手来抱他。

高瑜远远便看见井奕祺，屏退众人悄然走近，此时身边跟着的只有木天一。木天一虽在政事上时刻督促管束高瑜，私事上却是尽量随他心意，然而此处毕竟大庭广众，并不合适来做这卿卿我我之事，尤其高瑜更是身为一国之君。

木天一猛地假咳了一声以示警戒，道：“皇上不如先回宫去，慢慢来。”

“这里不方便说话，我们去别处。”井奕祺并未察觉木天一言语中那许多的意味深长，拉着高瑜径直往飞霜殿方向走去。

高瑜登基后仍是住在自己的易世阁，飞霜殿始终空着。虽有宫娥每日打扫的一尘不染，然而他们都是许久未曾来过，这里难免少了人气。

井奕祺走进院内，往事一幕幕泛上心头，不禁情难自持，回身紧握住高瑜双臂，问道：“究竟出了什么事？”

“他很好。”高瑜只说了这三个字，他知他最关心的便是此事。之后便将目光转向木天一，示意他把那事详细说过一遍。

木天一仔细斟酌了些词句，才开口把三年前的事缓缓道来。

井奕祺越听越心惊，原来他们竟都是生死间走过一遭的人，听到高瑾受过那样的苦难，他恨得咬紧了牙关，自责道：“我不该离宫的……”他心知瑜儿要走尽是为了自己，他亦不禁在想，若是瑜儿留在宫中是否就能免了太后的那场疯狂？“恩公让我保护好皇上，可我……”

高瑜轻轻抬手覆上井奕祺手背，柔声道：“事情已经过去了，他很好，真的。若真有错，那也是我们母子不对，阿三你勿需自责。”说罢在他唇边亲了亲。

井奕祺瞬时绷紧了身子涨红着脸怒道：“你做什么！”

高瑜道：“或许此时欧阳彰也这样亲吻皇兄。”

这句话生生把井奕祺的拳拦了下来，他万没想到欧阳彰竟会和高瑾成了双对，更借机归隐自此携手相伴笑傲江湖，却又不得不说因祸得福。井奕祺垂下手，深吸一口气呼出，笑道：“只要他好，什么都好。”

“正是。”高瑜再度覆上井奕祺的手，冷不防又吻了他，这次却是缠绵的深吻直吻得他乱了呼吸才放开，道，“今后，你再不准离开我。”

木天一已不知在什么时候悄然离去，此时只有高瑜和井奕祺二人，鸟语花香趁得春意盎然。

井奕祺最抵受不住高瑜的吻，他全然不明白这个冷冷清清的皇子怎么就能有那样热烈悱恻叫人酥香软骨的吻？纵然他满身厉害功夫，也是只得沉溺其中。至多之后带着满脸潮红喝一句无人信服的言语。

高瑜拉着井奕祺的手走进飞霜殿旁的小屋中，正是当日欧阳彰居住的屋子，而那原本属于井奕祺。

井奕祺见高瑜关了房门，生怕他立刻便要脱了衣服做。昨晚是重逢后情不自禁，现下他可冷静得很，决不能任由这个家伙胡来。如此想着，他已暗自运气，若是高瑜再要吻上来，立刻便打飞了他。

“阿三，我有几件事要问你。”高瑜却只是和井奕祺面对面坐下，仍以惯常无甚波澜的语调说道。

这让井奕祺松了口气，道：“你说。”

高瑜道：“为何那般不爱惜自己的性命？”他实在无法原谅，明明应了自己会回来，怎可以为了那几棵南崎草食言？

尽管高瑜说话时已是极力克制，井奕祺仍是听出其中悲愤，别说高瑜，他自己心里也懊悔得很，抓抓头发，道：“我并不知道那是有毒的，更不知道那会致命。”见高瑜不说话，只得继续道，“那会儿伤好的差不多了，听说南崎林里有许多猛兽，我浑身骨头都痒起来想找什么试试拳脚有无退步，然而那里是禁地，我便瞒了田大叔他们，一个人悄悄进去了。到了瘴气弥漫的地方，我确实感觉到身体有些不同，但我只当是瘴毒所致，想着我服过南崎草还怕什么瘴毒？更大了胆子往前走，没想到南崎草遇上南崎瘴气便是天下至毒……然后我闻到一阵香气，那是类似碧月酒的香气，越往里走，香气越浓，走到最深处，竟叫我看见一大片绿地，长满了南崎草。当时我便想或许自己始终酿不出碧月酒便是因少了这一味南崎草，想到此处，我欢喜得不得了，立刻采了几株放进怀里带了出去。然而那几株怎么够？我还想要更多。为了瞒过田大叔他们，我只能许多次进入采摘，没想到身体竟开始越来越差，那回我刚走出南崎林，便眼前一黑，之后……我以为自己死了。”

说罢，井奕祺也觉若自己真这样丢了性命，实在太过可笑。看着眉头深锁的高瑜，心中又是愧疚又是疼惜，这五年是他亏欠了他。幸而自己大难不死，如就此死去亦或一睡不醒，留给高瑜的是否便是无尽的思念和百年的孤独？

高瑜得知一切只是意外，井奕祺并非存心以命来换南崎草，郁结的心情逐渐舒展开来，道：“以后，你若要冒险，我和你一起。”他做不到束缚，他能做的唯有陪他去闯，哪怕龙潭虎穴。

井奕祺怎会不知高瑜对自己的心？身体不受控制般向前倾去，当他回过来神时，才发现自己已和他吻在了一起，嘴里的敏感点被对方灵巧的舌逐一或轻或重地触碰挑逗，两人的唾液混合在一起从嘴角溢出，井奕祺连忙推开他，强撑着说道：“还有什么，一并问了罢。”

高瑜的食指划过井奕祺嘴角抚上他的唇，问道：“你‘死’的时候，想的什么？”

“我……”井奕祺脸上写满羞涩，一如少女春心动时的神情，然而却怎能允许自己露出这副模样？立时昂起了头，说的字正腔圆理所应当，“除了你，还能想什么？”

“阿三！”高瑜欢喜地直扑上去紧紧抱住了他，这真是他此生听过最甜美的话语。

“喂！”井奕祺被吓了一跳，旋即亦抬手抱住他，“记得炎烈对我说过，人只有在死亡那一刻才知道什么是最重要。我想他说得对。”

高瑜在井奕祺颈上落下连串细密的吻，他的情感比任何人都来得热烈深沉，只是他不擅长表达，当他懂的如何表达时，便也比任何人都疯狂放肆。

“还、还有什么……要问的么？”井奕祺维持着最后一丝理性问道。也不知怎得，如今的他比过去敏感了许多，莫非真的是五年的空白让身体憋得坏了才如此着急地渴求？

高瑜轻咬着井奕祺喉结，感受着他因剧烈喘息而迅速上下的波动，问道：“欧阳彰碰你了么？”


	20. 第四章（二）

井奕祺一怔，血液似乎亦停滞了一瞬才开始继续流动，坚挺被冷不防握住，身子不禁微微后仰，然而高瑜的唇却未因此脱离，顺着脖颈向下落在锁骨处，每一下都要留下痕迹般用力吮吸，边又问了一回：“他碰过你没有？”

井奕祺当真好气又好笑，反问道：“你这是喝醋么？”

“是！”高瑜抬起头与井奕祺对视，毫不避讳，倔强地要个答案。

井奕祺被他瞧得慌了，想起在南崎时的情境，虽无愧于心却仍是羞得从脸红到了脖子，言语间倒不肯输了气势，道：“何止是碰，浑身上下哪儿都被看过了摸过了，又如何？那时我伤重行动不便，大家都是男人……”猛然间被高瑜喷着火的眼神震慑住，心中一凛，鬼使神差提高了声音，似乎存心挑衅一般，“他君子得很，可不像你这般时时……”

话未说完，已被高瑜一个打横抱起惯到了床上，狂风骤雨般的吻直叫井奕琪连喘息的余地都没有，高瑜边上下其手抚摸他身子边问道：“我怎么？”

“你这个人……平时不怎么说话，未曾想把嘴巴的能耐都用到了这里……”贝齿轻启在他下唇狠狠一咬，终于夺得些许松弛，井奕祺眼神迷离，痴痴地瞧着高瑜，说道，“你很好，我欢喜得很。”却还有一句话藏在了喉间，旁人无论做什么，他们都只会止于君子之交，唯有高瑜，能叫他露出这般羞耻的呻吟姿态。

高瑜惊讶于井奕祺的坦诚，一时间竟有些难以置信，停止了动作，问道：“只有我才可以吧？”见井奕祺点头，高瑜心里说不出的愉悦，他恨不能立时昭告天下，井奕祺是他的，便纵有千万人来袭，也抢不走夺不去。

接着自然便是一番纵情云雨，那张小床不断吱呀作响似承受不住二人激烈随时要崩塌一般，静谧的飞霜殿久违的人气便和着如此无边艳色。屋外阳光普照，点点洒进屋内，衬得人熠熠生辉，两人同时释放了自己，胸前玉佩撞击发出清脆声响。

井奕祺脱力倒在高瑜怀中，想起刚进屋时自己的防备，如今却是如此模样，不禁噗嗤笑出声来，自己真是被这个人吃定了呢。

“啊！”井奕祺突然一声惊呼坐起身，道，“我可忘了，你是皇帝！”

高瑜拾起散落在地的朝服抖了抖，披在仍旧赤裸着的井奕祺身上，道：“阿三便是朕的皇后。”

“胡闹！男人怎么能做皇后？”井奕祺喝道，难改往日习惯伸手便在高瑜脑袋上敲了一记，却立刻心疼起来，自古寂寞帝王家，他怎么忍心放高瑜在那高处不胜寒？抬臂拥住高瑜，轻道，“瑜儿，今后无论发生什么，我总是不会离开你的。”

高瑜把头埋在井奕祺肩窝，感受着他身体的温度气味，念着他的名字，未再说其他。

终于还是井奕祺先道：“你该去批阅奏折处理国事了吧？”

高瑜点点头，道：“你陪我。”

“我自然是要陪着你的。”

两人收拾停当，往御书房走去。高瑜偏要挽了井奕祺的手，井奕祺虽觉不妥，却终归舍不得挣脱，只得任由他去。

于国家大事一道井奕祺是不懂的，然而他却知道，要这昔日里心无旁骛的高瑜胸怀天下是多么不容易。

也不知过了多久，高瑜放下手中笔立身动了动略微酸疼的肩颈，向井奕祺说道：“可以了。”

井奕祺瞧高瑜面露倦容，难免心生怜惜，直想拉了他远离这四面宫墙，去哪里都好，他本该是山水间的无拘自在人。

高瑜见井奕祺发呆，问道：“闷么？”

井奕祺摇头道：“不。”

“过些时候，我和木师兄把政事商量妥当了，便同你去南崎瞧瞧皇兄，可好？”

“当真？”井奕祺听了自是喜上眉梢，能再见高瑾欧阳彰是好的，能和高瑜一同出游是更好的。

“嗯。”高瑜点头，随即走向井奕祺挽起他手，道，“我们回易世阁去吧。我还有一事未曾告知于你。”

“何事？”

“关于你脖间玉佩。”

此时天色已暗，高瑜把两人玉佩取下一合，烛光掩映下，墙上果真又现出那暗合人体经脉穴位的地图，井奕祺瞧得目瞪口呆，惊道：“这是怎么一回事？”

“这地图暂且不管，而这经脉走向却是将雪玉山真气与你们那派连接融合之法，我本不想给你多添烦扰，然而你既是因此醒转，我怕若万一再次……”高瑜顿了顿，续道，“知晓其中所以然，总能安心些。阿三你可知这玉佩有何蹊跷？”

“我不知道。记事起这玉佩便跟着我，我只当是父母遗物，今日才知竟内有乾坤。”

“不妨，你我慢慢参详。”

井奕祺千头百绪，是否也能凭此寻到自己身世？若真寻到了，之后又当如何？自己又与这两派有何渊源？思量至此，脑中骤然浮出一幕场景来，他自语道：“莫非当日恩公便是瞧见了这枚玉佩，才选了我，赠我秘籍，送我进宫？”当日那望着自己的难以名状的眼神在脑中徘徊久久挥散不去。

高瑜听了却道：“依我所想，皇叔对此事应并不知晓，否则他断不能眼睁睁见你昏睡而不顾，师父甚至母后亦是同样不知，这两枚玉佩始终在你我身上，他们若要大可索了去，挖宝藏也可练神功也可，难道你我会不给么？”

井奕祺道：“言之有理，是我小人之心了。瑜儿你也不必过于担忧，我的身体，我自己清楚，不会再有什么万一。”

高瑜把两枚玉佩一并放到井奕祺手上，道，“你收着，想如何便如何，只是，不准瞒我。”

井奕祺点头，道：“这藏了许久的秘密，想明白其中奥妙，要时间更要机缘，急不得。”说罢，把两枚玉佩挂于胸前贴肉戴着，方触碰到肌肤，一股冰凉之意让他打了个寒颤，沾上体温后便好了。


	21. 第四章（三）

既说了要去南崎，高瑜自是雷令风行地安排妥当，有木天一在，他放心得很。

满朝文武头回见到他们这位冷面皇帝悦色外露各个惊得不明所以，待宫里传了些消息出来，又统统皱起眉头，竟是为了个男人！

好男风本不是什么稀罕事，群臣也没那个胆子说三道四，然而高瑜偏和高瑾一般模样，对那人何止是独宠？简直除他之外再无旁人入的眼里，弱冠之礼早已行过迟迟不肯成婚，上书劝谏的轻则贬官降职重则便是一场牢狱之灾，这先后两位少年皇帝均有那么一股子蛮横劲儿，执念之深便是使出愚公移山的劲头都未必能撼动半分。

然而俗语云不孝有三无后为大更何况身为国君？于情于理都该为皇室留下龙裔为江山养个新主才是。沉寂了许久的谣言再度甚嚣尘上，还有人说道那当朝首辅手握军政大权的木天一怎得不劝谏反倒是一心“相助”皇上寻欢？莫非想借此把江山改了姓去？

高瑜对这些充耳不闻，总有人嗜好挑拨离间唯恐天下不乱，高盛高瑾信任木天一，他自然也是同样。

这日里天暖气清，高瑜和井奕祺各骑一匹良驹，潇潇洒洒地往南骑去了。

前次他们俩一先一后出行，一个急着去报恩一个急着去寻人，途中不过走马观花没记下什么，今次他们走得很慢，将路上风土人情瞧了个细致，看到四海升平国泰民安，井奕祺心中不住赞道，瑜儿这皇帝做的可不比他哥哥差。

到原林旷野中，他们常常打猎烤肉露天而眠如此这般过几日“野人”生活。而那朗月繁星下细语虫鸣中的合欢却又是另一番别致了。

离了那森严禁宫，要的便是一个酣畅。

打抱不平行侠仗义济弱扶贫之事做的也多，井奕祺嘴里说着要造些英雄美人的佳话，倒真遇着倾心相许的女子却跑得比马儿还快，边跑边拉着高瑜大声道：“我可有这位美人相陪了，你们怎得都比他不过！”直伤得姑娘们心碎一地梨花带雨洒了满街泪。

民间有许多物事高瑜都没见过，那许多机巧妙趣勾起了他的少年心性，出来时轻装简行，如今却被各式“好玩”东西塞了大包小包，马行处击起一阵叮当。

如此东游西逛过了几月，终于到了南崎山脚下，井奕祺把欧阳彰留下的那副地图拿出来反反复复看过，左手一指：“这边！”

绕了半晌又回了原地，井奕祺换做右手一指：“这边！”

这回更糟，竟进了一片林子，每棵树都似一模一样，枝繁叶茂几乎遮天蔽日，头顶太阳只余点点斑驳，两人真是晕头转向分不清东南西北了。

浑浑噩噩走了两天仍是被困其中，井奕祺心急脾气大，把那地图狠命揉搓扔了出去，若不是念着和欧阳彰的一番情谊，早迭声粗口骂起来了。

高瑜倒是不慌不忙，解开他那个乱七八糟无所不包的包袱拿出个竹筒般的物事，道：“前些时候我试着做的。”

“什么？”

“欧阳彰说的南崎特制响箭。”高瑜吹起火折子点燃引信，竹筒自他手上“咻！”地飞了出去，竟把那密密层层的树叶穿了个洞，在天空炸裂开来。

井奕祺瞧着那片绚烂，不禁说道：“我的瑜儿当真心灵手巧。”

高瑜坦然接受了这赞美，一把拉过井奕祺手臂带进怀里，按着他的脑袋使之微微上仰，俯首便吻了上去。远望去成了一幅美的入了画的剪影。

井奕祺被吻得动了情，抬臂环抱住高瑜脊背，闭上眼与他唇齿相缠，溺了进去。

两人互相爱抚着，热血上涌几欲褪去衣衫，却听见远远传来查寻之声，这南崎人来的可真快，一声一声转眼便到了两人跟前。

打头的正是田彦，见到井奕祺立刻欢喜地奔了过来，不住道：“阿三？真是你么？你还活着？少爷跟我说的时候我还不敢相信呢，没想到是真的……太好了！”抱着井奕祺喜极而泣。

高瑜不悦地哼了一声，提了田彦衣领把他拎得双脚离了地，他被扰了兴致心情正不好，这人居然还敢对阿三动手动脚？真真该死！多亏井奕祺及时拦住，否则田彦总得被摔个四脚朝天。

井奕祺忙道歉，田彦气呼呼，好似一幅仇人见面分外眼红模样，说道：“料到了，他对少爷可凶得紧，对我哪里还会有好脸？”瞧了瞧井奕祺，问道，“阿三，他也欺负你么？看你的头发衣服都乱了，你们方才抱在一起，打架？”他怎会不知二人关系，只是存心要气气高瑜罢了。未曾想没气到高瑜，倒让井奕祺先羞了个满脸通红。

井奕祺尴尬地整整凌乱的衣衫仪容，摇头道：“没有。”颇有些欲盖弥彰。

“那便好。”田彦转身挥了挥手，道，“走，我带你们进南崎去。”

“等等。”此时高瑜的倔脾气却又犯了，反手一拉把井奕祺卷进怀里当着众人吻了下去，抬起头脸上满是骄傲得意生生溢出了孩子气。

井奕祺一时怒火从生，这不是摆明了不给他面子么？大庭广众之下任他如此这般岂非当场认了自己是他身下之人？抬腿把高瑜扫倒在地以啃咬的姿势气势如虹地扑了上去。他们俩虽一冷一热貌似截然不同，却都有着少年人的火爆性子，轰轰烈烈。

田彦一瞧心道不妙，这没完没了可要闹到几时？高瑜那天上地下唯我独尊的脾气被挑得火起未必不会就地大干一场，那自己是拔腿就跑呢还是围观看热闹？可眼下他又不知该如何阻止，他那点微末道行，打又打不过说又说不听，当真为难死了。

高瑜被井奕祺这一扑，胸腹中的躁动几乎一发不可收，伸手就想去脱对方衣服却一个闪念生生抑制了那股冲动，小声对井奕祺耳语道：“好些人瞧着呢。”他的阿三岂能让这群家伙瞧了去？

井奕祺“腾！”跳起来，红着耳根打哈哈，急急忙让田彦带路快快进南崎去。陡然想起高瑜已为人君，却因自己露了这副荒唐模样，传将出去成何体统？又会多了多少蜚语流言？心中又是酸涩又是懊悔，说道：“我倒总忘了你是皇帝这件事。”

高瑜挽起井奕祺的手紧了紧，道：“你只需记得，我始终如最初般爱你。”

井奕祺一怔，道：“我也是。”

他们经历过痛彻心扉的生离死别和不羡鸳鸯不羡仙的云雨交欢，承诺过不离不弃甘苦与共，却是头一回说起“爱”这个字，在红橙的暮光下，南崎的山明水秀中，两人慢慢走着，似乎要去往地久天长。

沧海桑田，勿忘初心。


	22. 第四章（四）

南崎四面环山，这山与山却又大不同。

东西北三面尽是里陡外平，南崎外的人可轻易从外头登上山顶，但要从此下山入南崎却是千难万险，唯有南面那座相反，是里平外陡，外人上不去，里头的人也绝不轻易上山，因着此乃真正的南崎山，瘴气密布，猛兽不尽，危险得很。

东北处那片错综复杂似是而非的林子是南崎人出入的上选，外人却是极难走通的。

井奕祺第一次入南崎，起因便是爬上了北南崎山。他鼻子灵，竟循着味儿在山崖边挖到了一坛子碧月酒，却欢喜过了头脚下一滑倒了下去，触手处俱是滑石无一处可作为着力点吊住下坠之势，他便这么一摔直直摔到了正在南崎河边垂钓的欧阳彰面前。

换做别人早粉身碎骨哪里还救得回来？幸好井奕祺有神功护体，势如千钧坠落仍能保住心脉得以一息尚存，服了南崎草后总算脏腑无碍，只是要养好那断裂的手脚筋骨却非一朝一夕之事，他不得不在南崎做了许久的米虫废人。

忆及此处，井奕祺暗笑自己明明已吃了这么个大教训，却如此没记性，伤刚好便又跑上南崎山去差点丢了性命，看来以后也不能总艺高人胆大，还是谨慎些的好。尤其在南崎这样的莫测之地。

曲曲折折走了好些时候，他们终于出了林子，跃入眼帘的是一片绿油油的农田，散落着暮归的南崎人，田彦道：“我们安于这片土地，日出而作日入而息，耕作放牧，自给自足。”

高瑜紧紧盯着田里一人半晌，细细瞧了，这卷着衣袖裤腿满脸满手尽是泥泞悠悠在田埂间走着的人竟真是那个曾叱咤风云万人之上的高盛。

井奕祺奇道：“王爷不是云游去了么？怎么在这里？”

高盛去溪边清洗干净，抹了把脸道：“想安定了而已。你们来找瑾儿？那可不巧，他倒是和欧阳彰云游四方去了。”

高瑜问道：“他们可有说何时回来？”

高盛摇头道：“这回只怕要你们白走一趟了。”他却未与高瑜说明，自三年前那事之后，自己亦再没见过欧阳彰与高瑾，只在南崎读过他们寄来的寥寥几封信罢了。

高瑜看向井奕祺问道：“是在这儿住些时候还是去别处看是否能遇上？”

高盛皱了皱眉头，心道这孩子直至今日还是这副冷面直肠模样，怎得连装腔作势都不会？说一句“见着皇叔便不枉此行”哄我老人家开心不成么？如此面对满朝文武四方使节太容易寒了人心僵了关系，他任性的劲儿一上来指不定会闹出什么事儿呢。

比起高瑜，井奕祺在这人情世故上也好不到哪里去，他所不同的是那颗对谁都热诚以待的赤子之心，只听他欢欢喜喜道：“故地重游，怎么不得多呆些时候？田大叔救我一命，我可还没谢谢他呢。何况难得见到王爷，总要好好亲近亲近才行。”

高盛道：“能多留些时日总是好的，我也念着你们呢。”

他们从来都有着许多身不由己，相遇相逢本是一种恩德，如今各人四散他方，却不知下回何时再相见？念及此处，不免有些伤感。

日暮西沉，炊烟飘飘袅袅升起，田彦带了一行人到了自己家中，田茂正在厨房忙着，听见人声响动出来一看，真是又惊又喜，他本是凡事敛于心的人，此时竟紧拉住井奕祺上上下下细细瞧了一遭又一遭，直瞧得对方不好意思了，才开口问道：“阿三你好了么？”

井奕祺忙作揖行礼道：“我好得很呢，这都要多谢田大叔了。”又规规整整拜了一拜，“田大叔多次相救，我却不知如何报答才是。”

“说什么报答的……”田茂扶起井奕祺，道，“护你是我们应为之事，却怪我一时疏忽未保的你周全，幸好你安然无恙，否则我当真是难辞其咎后半生都要寝食不安了。”

“我们？”井奕祺却不知为何单要拎出这个词儿来，或许是好奇心作祟罢。

“是我们。”高盛道，“你既已练成我们派最精妙高深的功夫，那么便是我们的掌门人了，今后若有事差遣，我们自当万死不辞。”

说罢竟和田茂一同单膝跪地，他们都是前辈的成名人物，平日里严肃威严，是被人敬着畏着的，又都是心高气傲上了天的人，虽说年龄大了经历多了近来都平和了慈眉善目了，但要他们如此心甘情愿“臣服”于谁，却仍是无人敢去想象之事。此时这么一跪，莫说井奕祺同田彦吓得目瞪口呆，连高瑜都惊得一时不知该如何是好。

“这……这……”井奕祺手忙脚乱地扶起两人，这这那那了许久却不知说什么才是恰当。

田茂笑道：“阿三你莫要慌张，我们俩虽比你多活了几年却也不能就倚老卖老坏了规矩，尊师重道恪守门规是应该的。你是我们的掌门人，这礼你受得起。”

井奕祺拼命摇头，涨红了脸，进也不是退也不是。

“怎么？难不成还要我们长跪不起求你了？”高盛声音一沉，与生俱来的霸气便都散了开来，直震得屋里庄严肃穆无人敢吱声。

再瞧他果真撩起衣摆曲膝顺势便要跪下似的，井奕祺哪里还敢多推辞，忙拦住他慌不迭点头答应。

高盛与田茂相视一笑，道：“那么今后你便是我们派的掌门人了。”

井奕祺虽勉强应了却仍旧是云里雾里不明所以，支支吾吾问道：“我们派是什么派？”

田茂道：“这我们也不知，师父传道时亦只说是‘我们派’而已。”

高瑜已缓过神来，突然灵光一现想起件事来，不由分说扒开井奕祺衣领拿出藏于胸前的两枚玉佩，合起来往墙上一照显出图来，问道：“这是什么？”

这下子井奕祺脸更红了，忙整好衣服，顺手打了高瑜一记，暗骂：“瞎来！”

却见高盛、田茂、田彦三人盯着墙上看了半晌，高盛道：“有什么吗？”田茂父子亦摇头十分迷惘模样。

“怎么会？这是张地图啊！”井奕祺在墙上比划，“你们看不到么？”

三人摇了摇头。

井奕祺与高瑜对望一眼，这事儿太过蹊跷。他们俩分明看得清楚。

再一细问，田茂与高盛亦不知那井字玉佩来源，却道他们师父只传授他们功夫，田茂学拳脚高盛学刀，另有一个学剑的小师弟天赋极高，师父十分喜爱他，除了功夫之外又把医卜星相都传了给他，或许也把门派的不传之秘告诉了他。

“那他现在何处？”高瑜问道。

高盛叹道：“他已过世十数年了。”

“他是何人因何过世可留下些什么？”

高盛望向井奕祺，沉默许久才道：“机缘到了自会知晓，此刻，说不得。”

高瑜却最烦这些弯弯绕绕，换做他时或许还会瞧了长辈面子稍作忍让，偏这事是与阿三休戚相关，叫他如何忍得住？他做了这几年皇帝自也有了一番君临天下的霸气豪情，当即喝道：“有什么说不得？推三推四打什么哑谜？若是以后累出什么事来，我可饶不得你们！皇叔也没商量！”

“你这孩子……”高盛叹口气也不跟他计较，径自去厨房拿了碗筷端了饭菜出来，道，“虽说是粗茶淡饭，但南崎的东西味道总要比外头好些，阿三知道，瑜儿你也尝尝。”

高瑜更待再问，却被井奕祺拦住，摇头示意适可而止，没法，普天下也就高瑾和阿三能让这个自小唯我独尊惯了的人吃瘪就范，如今高瑾不在阿三便是他唯一死穴，眼见阿三已露出不高兴，高瑜也只得乖乖暂时搁下问询默默吃饭。何况此事确实不急在一时，而他的皇叔也着实不好惹。

简单吃了一餐饭，聊了些家常述了些往事，田彦本想添油加醋说些欧阳彰和阿三的事再气气高瑜，被父亲一个眼神吓得沉默是金，一张嘴除了吃饭喝汤再没做别的。

田彦家里多住了个高盛已是拥挤，可再放不下高瑜和井奕祺了，田茂说道不如住到阿彰那儿吧，那屋子空了许久也该添点人气了。

高瑜板着脸不情不愿，当初高瑾把阿三的屋子给欧阳彰住他已是十分不高兴了，如今还要他和阿三住去他的屋子？想来就浑身不舒服。却终于还是被井奕祺拉着将将就就进了屋去。

点起蜡烛，井奕祺感慨道：“这里倒一直没变过。”他走过去坐在床边，拍拍床沿，笑道，“我可在这张床上足躺了半年才下得了地……”再瞧这屋里一如初时，便只一张床一张桌，几套旧衣叠了放在床上连衣柜也无，桌上一根蜡烛，墙角一根鱼竿一个鱼篓，满屋子空空荡荡，太也简单。井奕祺暗想，皇上自小锦衣玉食也不知他来了南崎惯不惯？苦不苦？有阿彰在，皇上不会觉得苦吧？阿彰有那么多办法叫人高兴，一定哄得皇上成天笑，皇上笑起来可真好看。哎哟我可又忘了，如今皇上是瑜儿了。

看井奕祺傻笑着敲自己脑袋，高瑜登时无名火起，莫不成在想那贱兮兮的欧阳彰？瞧他气得都开始骂人了。

“瑜儿，你来。”井奕祺有时心思细密有时却截然相反，此刻便是后者了，他伸手拉过高瑜坐到自己身边，笑嘻嘻说道，“阿彰……”

这个“彰”字刚脱口，便被高瑜用一个利索的吻塞回了喉咙，高瑜弹指一挥便熄灭了蜡烛，勾住井奕祺的腰把他推倒在床上整个人压了上去，灼热的鼻息喷到对方脸上，道：“我不喜欢他，你别提他。”

“为何？”井奕祺却似变本加厉犯起傻来，“阿彰很好啊，我和皇上都很喜欢他，你为何不喜欢他？”

高瑜当然不会喜欢欧阳彰！

他和他抢阿三，他伤他皇兄的心，幸好最后他识趣将阿三拱手相让，（不对，阿三什么时候轮到他来让？阿三本来就是我的！）大彻大悟明白皇兄才是真爱携了他手高飞远走，（那是他十几世修来的福气！）否则他真能活活掐死了他以泄心中之愤。

井奕祺终于明白了一些，这家伙又在喝醋了，气得抬手按住他双肩抬腿一顶顺势将两人换了上下，阴惨惨一笑道：“你要再想这些有的没的，可别怪我不客气了。”说罢狠狠一捏高瑜股间那尚未抬头的小兄弟。

这一来只把高瑜痛得脸都白了，倒吸一口冷气，身上脸上都渗出汗来，竟有些幽怨地抬眼望着井奕祺，满腹委屈。

“哎哟，可怪我下手没轻重，弄痛你了？”井奕祺被他看得心都软了哪里还能生气？见他那忍痛的模样果真还就应了那句“伤在你身痛在我心”，便就这么一心软，再舍不得对他凶，俯身在他唇上轻轻一吻，温言道，“好些么？”

高瑜眼睛登时亮了起来，顺势抱住井奕祺的脑袋压向自己唇与唇相接舌与舌相缠，银白月光从窗口洒落一地，烂漫满盈。

井奕祺感到手中之物逐渐胀大硬了，对即将发生之事自然心知肚明，果真听见高瑜说道：“阿三，我要你。”

他能说什么呢？羞愧之情已藏不住雀跃之意，他想起不久前南崎山脚树林中被打乱的那番春光，不禁心中激荡，道：“继续吧。”


	23. 第四章（五）

井奕祺简简单单的几个字可比世上最烈的催情药还要厉害，高瑜哪里还忍得住，真真是一番天雷地火风云亦为之变色，闹得井奕祺的身体竟在这时候自然而然运起内力护身，可见其疯狂。

幸好欧阳彰这屋子地处僻静与其他人家相隔甚远，否则还真得惹得邻居们来敲门呵斥了。

也不知过了多少时候释放了多少回，两人终于精疲力尽，那白浊都未拭去，便带着淋漓的汗水相拥而眠了。

恍惚间井奕祺打了个寒战，本该呼呼憨憨一夜到天明的，竟这么醒了。那两枚玉佩自胸前滑落摇摇晃晃着，月光自窗缝间渗入，他睁大眼睛愣愣地盯着折射在地的图，霎时脑内一片清明，亦或一片空白。

翌日清晨，井奕祺穿着整齐走去田彦家，高盛见了，心下了然，道：“瑜儿不肯起床么？”

“可劲儿撒娇呢，说什么‘我不要上朝我要睡觉’……”井奕祺露出一丝苦笑，“王爷该知道，他不爱做皇帝。”

“却是我对不起这两个孩子了……幸好他还有你在身边。”

井奕祺道：“我原本便是为此而生，然而为此而生却未必要为此而定今生。”沉吟片刻，终于下了决心，又道，“若有一日，我要他舍了这江山，王爷可会为难相阻？”

太祖皇帝开国以来近三百年间，天灾人祸自也不少，然而只有过两回危急国之根本的大难，那却尽是外强入侵内政贪腐，累了社稷害了民生，幸得最终皆能力挽狂澜谋得盛世太平。这回可能算作第三遭？

高盛道：“瑾儿与欧阳彰在外无拘无束想必不会有亲生子女，我已这把年纪也不会再娶妻生子，瑜儿……瑜儿那性子，你我都再清楚不过，他既已钟情于你，便是天压下来都是不会再同别人相好的。敢问阿三你可能为我高家生个一男半女延续香火？”话刚一出口，高盛不禁自嘲暗笑，因这般道理改朝换代，是佳话还是笑话？

井奕祺的脸倏忽红了个透，却直直瞧着高盛，毫无惧意，说道：“我堂堂男儿哪里会生子？王爷这玩笑可开的大了些。”

高盛笑道：“既然如此，我高氏江山想不给别人也不行了，何须执意纠结？你们想怎么便怎么罢，开心便好。”

井奕祺还当高盛要摆些古圣贤的道理好好说教一番，未曾想他竟如此轻易应允了，懵了好一会儿才回过神来仍是难以置信。

高盛笑得更为爽朗，道：“你又何必来问我呢？我早已不管政事，而且，如今该是我听你的才对，掌门。”

“王爷千万别这么说……”

高盛摆手道：“这‘王爷’二字

以后也别再提了，你不如随瑜儿一同叫声‘叔叔’罢。”

“我……”

高盛见井奕祺尴尬犹豫，存心逗逗他，道：“还是你觉得以掌门之尊来做我的晚辈委屈了？”

“还是你觉得做我高家人委屈了？”

井奕祺一惊，回头看果然便是高瑜站在自己身后，思量着他是何时来的？方才之事听到了多少？闭眼细细回忆了，终于心安，他刚刚才到。若不然他立时要携了他的手“私奔”可怎么成？那事儿不能急，总得先为这江山寻一个真正心怀天下的有道明君才行。

高瑜见井奕祺发呆，心里急了起来，不禁唤了一声：“阿三！”

井奕祺回过神来，抬眼对上高瑜炙热的目光，咧嘴笑起来，当下不再扭捏，爽爽快快开口叫了声：“叔叔。”

高瑜听了立时紧紧抱住井奕祺，直要把他揉进自己血肉里似的，这个人总是能让他欢喜得不能自已。

屋外面齐大婶正跟高盛絮叨高瑜方才迷路乱闯到她家里还趾高气昂的一点儿礼貌都没有，何况南崎这么开阔的地方怎么还能迷路？末了还道：“高先生您可得好好看着这孩子才行，人长得这么漂亮，却傻乎乎的，真是……”

这可把井奕祺乐坏了，身子还被高瑜抱着便忍不住哈哈大笑起来，在高瑜怀中晃动摩擦直把高瑜蹭的心痒难耐整个人都如上了九霄一般浮浮摇摇，咬着井奕祺的耳朵道：“阿三，你让我亲一亲。”

高盛送走齐大婶，回头正看见这一幕，道：“瑜儿，收敛些不成么？”

井奕祺立时借机挣开了高瑜，点头结结巴巴说道：“是、是该收敛些才对……”话刚出口又觉不妥，原本通红的耳根更是红的如火烧一般。

“乖了。”高盛略带宠溺地拍拍他们俩的头，见到他们如此灵犀相通，他的心里自然也很高兴，忆起前尘往事，庆幸并未错失，错过的那许多年尽是为了更珍惜以后。看见田茂父子俩一人抱着一坛子碧月酒走过来，他脚步轻愉迎了上去，宛如彼时年少。

碧月酒是迟溪在南崎所酿，用的是南崎河的水和南崎的谷物，在南崎土地中发酵而成，若说碧月酒有何秘密，那秘密便是“南崎”二字，离了南崎便无碧月。这些井奕祺他们不知道，田茂却是清清楚楚，其中讲究的天时地利人和，迟溪也尽数告知了田茂。

田茂道：“南崎草并非是酿碧月酒的必须之物，更何况取一次南崎草便是冒一回生命危险，怎能如此轻易用了？”说罢，给他们一人斟了一碗，道，“你们尝尝。对了，阿三，你取来的那些南崎草我都好好收着呢。你们离开时记得多拿些走，世事多凶险，当心些总是好的。”

高瑜与井奕祺对望一眼，紧握住了对方的手，听田茂继续说道：“碧月酒一年出不来几坛，多数送去了翔南酒馆，这回你们可去过虔情街？”

“还没有。”井奕祺顿了顿，说道，“先喝完这坛子碧月！”

高瑜道：“会喝醉的。”

高盛揶揄道：“醉了你不是可以趁机酒后乱性了么？”

田茂道：“为老不尊，只有你才会……”

“会什么？”田彦插嘴道。

“小孩子不该问的别问！”田茂厉声喝道，及时平复狂乱的心跳，转而对井奕祺道，“阿三可知当初救治你的那株南崎草便是翔南酒馆已故掌柜迟溪进南崎林取来的？”

“诶？”

“知你平安喜乐，他泉下有知必会十分高兴。”

这句话直如锥心刺插入井奕祺心头，他的手密密层层渗出汗来，高瑜感到握着自己的手不住在颤抖，转头竟看到井奕祺的脸上尽是悲伤，只听井奕祺说道：“我们明日启程，去虔情街。”声音竟已哽咽，抱起酒坛咕咚咚猛灌。

高瑜不知发生了什么，他不知神采奕奕的阿三为何突然悲伤，却隐隐知道，答案便在虔情街。劈手夺过井奕祺手中的酒坛不由分说喝了干净，道：“好，我们便去虔情街。”

田彦眼睁睁看着井奕祺与高瑜豪饮碧月酒，想阻止他们，这么个喝法不醉个月余哪里会醒？然而高盛与田茂都只拂袖旁观，他便不敢上前。

然而有时酒不醉人人自醉，有时偏偏千杯不醉，原本不胜酒力的两个人，没心思品那碧月的醇香甘美亦没心力去图那么个一醉解千愁，宛如临行前的战士饮过誓师酒便策马扬鞭此后往事休提前尘莫理只愿坦荡畅快无悔无恨。

第二日田彦把他们送出南崎，多年前他也是这般送走了欧阳彰，不知他如今还好么？

他并未直接按原路返回，而是转了几个弯在一棵小树上轻轻一拍，山上泥土索罗罗移动开出道小口正好容得一人进入，田彦刚走进去洞口便原样闭合，天衣无缝。顺着小道前行，其中并无岔路，直到无路可走，他在左手边墙上轻轻拍了，便如来时一般现出小口，明暗交接时晃得头晕。

田彦走出山洞，此地正是南崎之巅，脚下是云雾缭绕眼前是明媚阳光，而身后，是大片南崎草。他们只当采摘南崎草要千难万险却不知竟能如此轻易。

这是欧阳彰无意中发现的密道，他只带田彦走过，其他人概不知晓。他曾满脸憧憬期许说等阿三好了便带他来这儿看日出日落，然而阴差阳错终究天不遂人愿。

或许不久的将来，他会带着高瑾来这儿吧？田彦心里想着，伸手一摸，脸上什么时候满是泪水？只要他幸福就好了啊……只要他幸福……是的，只要他幸福。


	24. 第四章（六）

虔情街距南崎并不遥远，他们又是乘的骏马良驹一刻不停疾行，晌午十分便到了，把马寄在驿站，徒步走往翔南酒馆。

夜晚才是虔情街的繁华时候，此刻的这里人丁稀落，大多的店都关着门以示暂不接客，倒是翔南酒馆热闹得很，店小二忙里忙外累的满头大汗，掌柜的迟岗也没个歇这里收账那里催菜只恨爹娘少生了两只手。

他们并未直接进去，而是绕到后巷，足下一点轻松翻过墙头进了院子，井奕祺牵着高瑜的手走到那棵树下，说道：“掌柜的没事的时候喜欢剥毛豆，我们常常在这儿就着毛豆喝两杯。”

高瑜点了头，那会儿他也与迟岗在这里与月对饮，和想念阿三。

“等我们平安回来，再找掌柜的喝他个不醉无归罢。”井奕祺咬破手指，血滴滴落地融入土里，他带着高瑜走到院中井边，道，“我本应独自前往万不该带着你一块儿冒险，只是……”

高瑜笑着把他拥进怀里，在他发间烙下一个吻，说道：“你没撇下我，我好高兴。”

“会害死你也说不准呢。”前路是坦途还是险道？是惊无险还是九死一生？一切皆未可知。井奕祺所凭借的不过是自己的推测和运气罢了。

高瑜撕了衣摆用布条把两人手腕系在一起，抬手晃了晃，道：“你会保护我的，是么？”

“那是当然的！”这个赌，赢了同生，输了或许便是共死，井奕祺自己也不知什么时候被种了这样的念头，只要两人在一块儿生死皆无怨，负了天下也要与他不离不弃。话虽如此但人总归是求生更多，“我好好地带你进去，自也会好好地带你出来。”

“好，走吧。”

他们先后从井口跃入，刚拐进小道便被落石堵了回头路，隔着巨石那边井中又迅速被水填了成为日常所用，迟岗进后院打了水洗脸，未觉有异。

井奕祺拿出在暗中盈盈闪光的两枚玉佩照了前路，携着高瑜的手慢慢走着，为防暗矢步步都需谨慎当心。

“这里便是那图里的地方么？”高瑜问道。

“嗯。”井奕祺道，“那图上有三处地方，因着里头连接贯通雪玉山与我们派的真气运行法门，我便想是否其中某处就是雪玉山，只是另外那两处我却怎么也不明白是哪儿。唉，我当真是犯了傻了，直到昨晚才知，那指的便是南崎与虔情街。这三个地方我都呆了不少时日，怎得始终没意识到呢？细细瞧了，图上的两道脉络走向分明便是雪玉山脉和南崎山脉。”

“最终所指便是翔南的这口井？”

“依年代来讲，该是先有图再有虔情街的，翔南酒馆……只是巧合罢。”井奕祺突然停了脚步，轻声道，“有什么在动。”

扑面而来阵阵热浪，带着湿气与臭味，高瑜侧耳细听，道：“是呼吸声，里面有个大家伙在睡觉。”

前头有光亮溢出，两人放慢放轻脚步走着，狭窄的甬道逐渐开阔，金光更加耀眼，最后竟觉得是沐在神圣中，两人不自觉得心怀虔诚，宛如信徒朝佛，三跪九叩。

井奕祺冷不防打了个寒战清醒过来，瞧见高瑜双眼茫然无神，忙运气帮他收敛心神，道：“里头的或许不是凡物。”牵起他的手走入一间巨大的石室。

石室中间赫然盘着一条龙，满室璀璨光华便来自它的金鳞，只见它双目微闭触须轻扬正自沉睡。

两人都惊得呆了，若非亲眼所见怎得也不会信这世上竟有真龙。

那龙似乎感觉到人气，抬抓一挥，两人灵巧闪过却被巨爪落地震得天旋地转纷纷跌到了地上，幸好那龙未再动，否则两人真能被拍成了粉末。

井奕祺拉高瑜起来，两人小心翼翼绕过那龙走向它身后，才看见被巨大身子挡住的篆刻，却只“真龙天子”四字。

“是说这龙与我皇家休戚相关么？”高瑜问道。

井奕祺正待回答却见那龙又是一动尾巴横扫过来，来不及想便拦腰抱起高瑜一跃而起，四壁被磨得光滑如镜无法停留，他只得借力弹跳左闪右避，心知一旦落了地便凶多吉少。

高瑜想叫他放开了他，然而两人手腕被系在一起，此般危急时刻若是脚步偏差分毫必然连累对方，远不如合为一体来的安全。高瑜只得伸手反搂住井奕祺的腰，说道：“你歇会儿，我来。”

“不用。”那龙一击之后却非立刻再来，总有些空闲时候，井奕祺趁着这间隙抬手腕上解了布条抵掌在高瑜背上一推竟把他送出了石室之外，喝道，“你别靠近，我能降服它！”

只见他在壁上一点落到了龙背上，顺着龙脊直奔而上抓住龙角一翻身竟到了那龙嘴边，说时迟那时快，他咬破手指发起内力把血逼出直送入龙嘴，那龙受了血竟立时静了，井奕祺见果真如自己所料，怒气登时爆了出来，抬腿对着那龙鼻子大力飞踹，直把它踢得眼冒金星晃晃悠悠抬起尾巴艰难地揉着鼻子。

井奕祺落地奔到高瑜身边，上下看了，问道：“还好么？”见高瑜板着脸不说话，井奕祺知他是气自己方才甩开了他，易地而处自己也会生气的吧？“跟我来。”说着牵起他的手重新走回石室。

那龙睁着滚圆的眼睛看着二人，竟是十分水灵乖巧模样。

“瑜儿你看着。”井奕祺清了清嗓子道，“抬左爪。”那龙真的抬起左爪，他又道，“抬右爪。”那龙便抬了右爪。

“这……”

井奕祺道：“我是驭龙者。哈哈哈，不管是真龙还是天子，都得乖乖听我的话呢。”

“什么？”

“与这龙斗了几回便想起来了，不过除了如何降服驾驭这龙，其余也只是模模糊糊不明所以，莫非是前世记忆？呵呵，你可别问，问了我也答不上来。”井奕祺道，“但我如今真确定了一事，那玉佩所现图画，只有驭龙者与有真龙命格之人瞧得见。”

高瑜思量了一会儿，问道：“也就是说，木师兄他……”

“他是将要做皇帝的人。”井奕祺道，“若我要你舍了这江山随我做个平民百姓，你可愿意？”

不管高瑜平时如何冷面冷脸，此刻都止不住喜上眉梢，天知道他盼这天盼了多少日夜，此时除了抱着他迭声叫着“阿三阿三”竟再说不出其他。

那龙竟也凑过来蹭着二人亲昵，井奕祺笑着拉了拉它的须子，道：“待会儿我们便离开了，你在这儿好好睡吧，可别闹出事儿来，知道么？愿你佑这江山似旧温柔这天下昌盛泰平。”那龙通了灵性，应着他的话点头，眼里尽是不舍。

见那龙重回原地盘着身子闭目而眠，井奕祺同高瑜便延着来路返回，道口的巨石已不知所踪，井中之水也被引往别处，待二人先后出了井，水才流回。

两人马不停蹄回了京。

高瑜禅位于木天一，震惊朝野轰动全国。

民间不知出了多少诗文唱段，井奕祺与高瑜偶尔经过听到，只相视一笑。

他们终于携手天涯逍遥游，却不知在何处才能遇着高瑾与欧阳彰呢？

正文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很草率地完结了，一个是我笔力真的不行，一个是……嗯，依旧是一个人孤孤单单写完的一篇文，从头到尾，没有回应，不被爱实在是太寂寞了。  
> 我一向是个行动力稀缺的人，积攒了很久的能量很容易就用完，如果没有外界的养分摄入，只靠自己是真的没有多少活力，所以也就是这样蛇头蛇尾地结束了一个酝酿了好多年的故事。  
> 其实埋了好多坑啊，阿三的身世就可以写好久o(*￣︶￣*)o不过，算了。  
> 而且，嗯，没有明说，但是哥哥那一对be了。  
> 因为be，所以更不会写了，虐我一个人就够了嘤嘤嘤。  
> 好吧算是重温完了一段“黑历史”，是否可以开始新的人生呢？  
> “别留恋岁月”，虽然全文无关，但这就是我想要表达的。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、本文写在2013年左右，部分剧情及人设以SD（《灌篮高手》）为原型，所以大概率算不上是原创文，但是也不太能算同人，毕竟人物关系改得乱七八糟的，而且背景是瞎编的；  
> 2、你愿意当什么看就当什么看，毕竟也不咋好看，介意请×，谢谢；  
> 3、能认出来的都是SD原型人物或剧情，认不出来的是我ooc或脑洞不行，自存文，勿怼，感谢；  
> 4、以此为基础的真·同人版为《不如归去》；  
> 5、愿世界和平没战火，我爱的人喜欢我。


End file.
